Unimaginable
by Idahohorsegirl92
Summary: This is about our favorite Atlantis with a small twist. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

My story begins in the state of Idaho. My life was a happy one. I was born in Nampa, on the 18th of December in 1992 in the middle of a blizzard. I spent sixteen years as an only child before I was gifted with a baby sister named Kaylee. I would give anything to protect my family, especially my little sister. In less than a years time I would be the proud owner of a beautiful Mustang which I would adopt, my two deepest dreams come true. Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Nicky Luceal Faith Johnson and I am seventeen years old. At this point, it doesn't seem like anything could destroy my life in any permanent way, I could always fix things in imaginative ways, that's what makes me special. Even when I didn't realize it myself.

The wind howled around the corner of my room, jerking me out yet again of possible sleep. Night sky is barely visible through the threatening black clouds. A storm was on it's way that would make the wing look like nothing in comparison. I knew that mom and dad where sound asleep with my little sister in the farthest room from the road, mine was the closest. At first, I didn't even notice the sound of breaking glass behind the roaring of the storm. But the sound of heavy boots caught my attention and my heart started to gallop to a whole different tempo. Flinging my blankets from my body I hurried out of my warm bed and rushed to my closed door, ever so quietly I pulled it open and peeked through. My heart came to a skidding halt. A man, long shaggy blond hair, pale skin, eyes as dark the night, a long brown coat with regular blue jeans and steel-toed boots. But even the fact that there was a strange man in the house didn't scare me as much as the fact that he held a newly sharpened ax. He hadn't noticed me yet, he was heading down the hall in the direction of my family. The way he held that ax left no doubt in my mind what he was going to us it for. Murder. Before I could fully realize what I was doing I had flung my door wide open and stepped into the hallway behind him. The man whirled, ax raised, but stopped when he saw me standing in one of my camisole tops and excersize shorts. I saw a glint of something in his eyes that made my inside writhe. My instincts said 'Run!' but my head said 'Protect!'. I would use that glint against him.

"Please, don't hurt my family. Take me, take me instead and don't come back. Please." I prayed that my pleading would make is twisted and psychopathic mind happy. I don't know how long I stood there, starring at him, waiting for him to bring the ax down on my frail and soft body. Instead, he lowered his ax and motioned me toward the living room. Lowering my eyes, I walk ahead of him and see the window behind the piano shattered. I crawl through with him close behind. The second he is free of the window he reaches for me and grabs my long red hair and drags me across the road to and abandoned store. It is to dark for me to see clearly but a screech signals a metal door against a metal frame. Tears start flooding from my eyes as he pushes me inside a horrid smelling space. Metal against metal, and the wind is cut of mind howl. An engine starts to my left and the space I'm in starts to wobble, like wheels over rough road.

"This is it, you dumb idiot. You saved your family and sacrificed yourself to a madman who will most likely kill you the minute he finds a nice little spot to dispose of your body," a tortured sob cut me off as I start crying again, " I just hope that my body is found by the right people and returned to my family." Slowly, I curl into a ball on the rank smelling shag carpet and cry myself into oblivion.

Long story short, he didn't kill me, physically anyway. He destroyed me on the inside though. He did what ever he wanted to me, and I was helpless to stop him. For a year, my life was filled with scream after scream, pain after boiling pain. My body was starting to look like an organic chopping block with the many cuts he inflicted on me. He hardly fed me anything that would keep me healthy, a few scraps here, a few drops of water there.

He would only stop in campground, that was the most populated place he would stop. But I was so hoarse from screaming and talking had been banished, that I don't even think I could have spoke one word of help. On the third campsite, I thought I was finally going to be saved but it turned out to be... hopeless. A young man, maybe just out of teens, walk up and asked about " the young woman inside the trailer". The Man gave him all the trimming of I was violent and only interested in self inflicted injury so he kept me locked inside for safety. The young man nodded and apologized for interrupting and walked away without looking back. After that, I gave up hope of every kind and shut down. He noticed my lack of reaction and made our time together worse by trying to get me to scream again. I wouldn't, I couldn't.

I didn't even wake up when a strong pair of arms circled around me and picked me up off the rotting floor. I didn't care anymore, I felt my end coming, my body had endured all that it could. My breathing was barely lifting my chest and my body was cold and numb everywhere. Cold, wet leaves where suddenly under me, I suppose that this was going to be the end now, he would kill me any second now because I was no use to him. I relished the thought of getting away from him. Of being free.

"Eric? What have you done?" a woman's voice?

"It wasn't me, Sam, you should have seen what that _human_ was doing to her over and over again. He was killing her, Sam, I couldn't leave her there to be... ruined by that.. that... animal! But I am afraid I may have come to late, her heart is slowing and she hasn't reacted to anything."

"Eric, maybe it is better that she die here, from what you say I doubt she would be any better off. I mean, look at her, Eric, she is already ruined. The turn may even kill her faster and more painfully."

"I know. But I have to try, Sam."

"Alright, Eric, do your best to save, I really hope you do. But... I won't say 'I told you so' when she dies."

I was still trying to figure out what they meant through my hazy mind when agony beyond anything He had ever inflicted on me coursed through my dying body. My pitiful scream didn't even reverberate through the trees like I wished it did. Thankfully, I had been so close to oblivion to start with, I didn't want to endure anymore of that. I greeted the darkness that engulfed me. For the first time in a year, I was happy.

I was slightly confused when my body suddenly became hyper aware. My heart wasn't beating, I was dead, but I thought that heaven would be more... well, more, than the forest that surrounded me now. Opening my eyes, I see night sky and a huge full moon. Well, maybe this was heaven after all. Sitting up, I see a man and a woman that I don't think that I know. My eyebrows scrunched together when they don't welcome me.

"Who are you, where am I?" maybe I wasn't in heaven.

"My name is Eric, this lovely woman next to me Sam. I, ah, saved you. Do you remember?" I flinched as he brought on the last living memories. I nodded.

"Good, I was rather afraid that you wouldn't remember anything, you where not in the best condition."

"Am I dead?"

He smiled with a humor that I didn't not seem to get.

"No, you are not dead."

"What?"

The woman spoke, " Eric caught the scent of your blood and went to investigate, he found you and decided to save you by turning you into one of us."

"Okay, so? What am I now?"

"You are a vampire."

My head reeled at this news, a vampire, how is that possible. Sure, my body is completely healed of all the damage that He did to me, but how in the world am I able to accept that I am a vampire. Do they think that I am that gullible. All though, I did feel stronger than I ever had, I felt dangerous. Like I was the most feared thing in the world and I liked it. What other explanation could there be?

"I'm a vampire? Holy mother of-." Eric and Sam burst into laughter, and I had to join them.

As it turned out, Eric had killed Him to get to me before I died, I was a little disappointed because I had rather been looking forward to revenge. My next question was about my family, now that I was free, could I go back? I was told it probably wouldn't be a wise decision. Sam told me about the ins and outs of being a female vampire and Eric taught me the best way to hunt. By the second day, I was so tired mentally that Eric gave me the day off. In need of serious alone time, I headed west in the direction of a delicious salty smell. I noticed that as I made my way slowly and casually through the forest that all the animals gave me a wide birth., for all they knew a predator was on the prowl. I smiled at the thought of me prowling, I had never thought of myself in that light not even when I was told that I was a vampire.

The salty odor turned out to be the ocean, it looked like the Washington Coast by the waves and beach. I came out of the trees to stand on the top of a beautiful cliff over looking everything. A storm was coming in from the northwest and it smelled like heavy rain. Sitting at the edge, I lifted my face to the cold wind blowing in from the open ocean, it felt so good. I wished that my mom was here with me to experience this moment. My spirits fell drastically as the thought of my family filled my mind. How could I possibly keep away from them? Even if just a phone call to let them all know that I was safe, for the most part? The answer was simple, I couldn't. That settled it, I would find a phone from some camper and call home just to reassure them. I vaguely wished that I would get the answering machine.

So fully involved in my internal planning, I at first didn't notice the faint hum in the air. My muscles froze in place as my senses searched for the source. Nothing immediately rendered it's self. A barely noticeable draft of air fought to blow my long hair against the sea breeze. Confused, I lift my face to the sky in search of perhaps a low flying aircraft. But still nothing presented itself. Bemused, I see that the long wild grass top the cliff is practically flat, but spreading out from one point. Not like a natural wind. Suspicion flooded through me and a hiss escaped through my lips as I felt a powerful wave of electrified air. What the? I step back in unconscious response as a bright white light suddenly appears above me. It definitely wasn't the sun, it was way to stormy. Unexpectedly, the light burst forward toward the ground and surrounded me in it's brilliance. The second the light engulfed me my body stopped responding to my commands. I fell to the grassy ground in a heap but I didn't lose conscious thought. Out of know where a man appeared from thin air dressed in light cream clothe clothes. He had a determined expression as he focused on my limp form, turning around he nodded and another man appeared. They approached me and grabbed under my arms and legs. Lifting me up they carried me to the place they had materialized. I wanted to fight, to escape, but I couldn't move. I watched in horror as a strange enclosure appeared around me. The men sat me down and I heard what sounded like hydrolics as the growing storm was abruptly cut off. Artificial lights illuminate the space as the men went into an a joining compartment and the door closed in a total Star Trek fashion. The low hum started again and I tried to move, maybe it wasn't to late to get away. Misery took it's hold on me as I realized that it didn't matter how hard I strained I wouldn't get free. I wished I could scream and cry, but I wouldn't be able to growl let alone produce any tears.

I heard the hum shift two octaves, but somehow it was still the same, and wondered if we where about to crash. In the blink of an eye a bright blue... something, rushed forward from the front compartment and overtook me. As quickly as it came it was gone. The hum ran for a three more minutes before there was a slight shudder and the hum died. The Star Trek door opened and the two men, including another man and a woman, stepped forward. The men grabbed me as the woman pressed her hand against the wall and the hydrolic sounded as the back of the space opened like an aircraft carrier. I strained to see what was going on but nothing changed in my mobility. There was five more people waiting outside, one stepped forward and pressed something hot against my neck. Agony enveloped me and I begged for the ability to scream before my vision darkened and I knew no more.

I awoke with my head on fire, my gasp reverberated in the dark room. Part of my mind realized that I could move but the majority of it was focused on where I was. Slowly, I sat up and examined the horizontal bars that formed a square cell around me. Not visible to human eyes was a shimmering wall of energy in between the gaps. I was trapped, with no visible way of escape. I stood up and walked to the nearest wall and yelled for an explanation to my imprisonment. I got no answer. I was alone in this cell but I could hear others close by, more cells? Maybe. The next question to make itself known was: why? I can't imagine that these.. people were from earth. So... what... had I been abducted by aliens? I wanted to laugh that thought into oblivion, but the fact that I was a vampire prevented me from dismissing it. What if that was why I was taken, because I was a vampire? I shuddered to think if that was the true reason for my being here.

Unnerved, I moved to the center and sat cross-legged. I studied the dark around me realizing that I was truly alone, it wouldn't be long before I need to feed. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach, what would happen then? Would they wait to study me in agony as I was burned from the inside out? I shivered at the thought of that measure of suffering. As the time passed, I grew to bored and tired to wait for my mind to stay conscious. With some effort, I slipped into a form of hibernation. If anyone approached me while in hibernation they might just think that I was dead. As my awareness dropped, the only thing that broke through my darkness was my growing thirst.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened against my will and I stood up, it took a moment for my vision to focus. That was the only thing that told me that I had still be hibernating was the time it took for me to really wake up. I saw the wall of energy shimmer before disappearing prior to the barred wall in front of me opening. My legs took me forward toward the sound of three separate heartbeats waiting for me in the darkness. I tried to stop myself but just as before I couldn't. My heart racing with each involuntary step, I followed a man with two others on either side of me. Desperate, I pushed against that which held me one more time with all the mental force I could conger up. I was still moving in the direction I least wanted, but my steps did slow. I was able to flex my fingers and turn my head, this really upset the men around me.

"We must hurry, It is starting to overcome the device much sooner than we anticipated."

So, they had anticipated my abilities to overcome some kind of device. Mind control? Or something stronger? Even though I was stronger than they thought I would be, I felt weak and tired. My throat was ablaze in a wildfire of massive proportions. I needed to feed, soon. They made me walk into one of those compartments again and forced me to sit down on a rather comfortable bench seat. One of the men sat across from me with a strange looking piece of equipment pointed at me like I was about to pounce him right there and then, which I just might have if I had the ability. The other two men sat at a console in the front though this time the Star Trek doors didn't close.

I watched in amazed horror as the scene through the cockpit viewer started to move, down. A flying ship, shit! The scene outside was replaced by a wide room with a circular... thing, I wouldn't call it art, seeming to be the climax of the designing. As I watched the ship I was in lower, the circular thing moved as a kind of light made it's way around. Suddenly, a bright blue water looking substance appeared, like that which I saw when I was last in the back of one of these things. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of going through that "water" again. Before I could think any further it rushed forward with an added whine to the hum and without warning there were trees and mountains through the viewer. What was going on? An irritated hiss pushed through my unmoving lips. I saw something flying in the distance but it was to far away even for my vision to make out just what.

The ship approached a small clearing in the dense forest and landed in it's mists. I watched as the man across from me got up joined the other in the cockpit before the doors closed and the hydrolic door opened. Abruptly, my body slumped forward with sudden fatigue. My body my own I got up quickly and ran through into the open before they could do anything else. I glance behind me to see nothing in the clearing but I wasn't to surprised and just continued to run. I was starting to feel light-headed, and not from lack of oxygen. I had only ran two miles before I caught a delicious scent that set my mouth watering and my throat afire. Blood. Rational thought completely left me as I stopped and crouched behind some leafy bushes, I listened as the sound of branches creaking under foot approached. My lips curled away from my teeth as I sighted the source of that glorious smell. They weren't human, but they were humanoid, sort of. To low for anything to hear, I became aware of the noiseless approach of dozens of people. Vampires. I hissed in warning, these were my prey, my hunt, my relief. Before any of them could near me I uncurled from my crouch and soared into the air, my jump took me twenty feet from my starting position. One of the humanoids saw me and fired with a smooth stick-looking thing at me, a white burst of energy fit me in the chest but didn't do anything but piss me off at the fact that he hit me.

My growl was much more vicious than the roar from the thing, I leaped on him and sank my fangs into his neck, it had a bone mask covering it's face. It's blood tasted more wonderful than it had smelled. It was drained before I was done, looking up I see four more of these things notice me. Smiling, it only takes me thirty seconds to finish them off. My smile disappears as reason returns, with a vengeance. I sense them before anything, a miniature army of half-crazed, half-starved vampires running for the same thing that I had, blood. And they'll attack anything that tries to stop them. Hissing, I extend two inch talons and dig them into a nearby tree and climb up before any of them sense me. I climb out onto a sturdy branch and lowered my body quietly against it. From my spot safely in the tree, I watched as the others slaughtered every last one of the living humanoids. I was sick with the thought that I had just killed five of them myself, I had once vowed never to take life (spiders and the like a exception), and here I am. I was a murderer, a cold-hearted murderer and I despised myself, loathed myself beyond belief. The vampires below me stiffened, some of them screamed in surprise before straightening up and running back in the direction that they had all charged. My muscles locked as I felt a familiar pull belonging to my body, but I didn't move. That was why the others had stopped, they were being recalled. But I had overcome the "device", just as the men had said.

I was free, for now, of being pulled and pushed around like a marionette on a string. With every fiber of my being I wanted to run before someone found me. Especially when I saw two of those men searching the area, examining the few vampire bodies that they came across. My breathe froze, my heart stopped, and I pressed my body as close to the tree branch as I could without snapping it in half. They were starting to look around, taking in their surroundings, it wouldn't long before they spotted me clinging in the shadows. I couldn't escape, I never would, and the second they found me... A shudder raked my body at the thought. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't just the shudder that raked my body, fur was growing from my skin. My clothes were disappearing into my body like liquid being absorbed into a sponge. My legs shortened and my spine lengthened, my skull shifted until my jaws were elongated and filled with sharp canines. My ears pointed and moved until the rested on top of my head and inch before touching. Paws took the place of hands and feet. I shivered before standing of pour paws, balancing with ease on the branch. Looking at my body I knew what had happened. I had changed, I was a big jungle cat. My fur was pitch black, my tail long and slim. Eric and Sam had never told me that vampires could do this, change there form. I doubted that they could, something told me that I was unique among vampires. Different. Untamable. Feral. Wild and free to make my own decisions as I saw fit, if I was willing. Far beyond my understanding, I somehow knew that I could shift into other forms, I knew my limits but I could break through those if needed.

In my sudden explosion of discovery, I didn't notice the men shining a showy, over the top version of the flashlight into the trees around them. The light fell on my and didn't move away. I glared at them and growled in defiance. They didn't know it was really me, but if they thought I was going to let them take me, as a jungle cat, back to one of those cells they were sadly mistaken. A savage growl reverberated through the trees as I jumped from my branch and landed on the ground in front of them. My tail twitched as I watched them step away from my rumbling form. I saw myself through their eyes for an instant, sleek and graceful body and eyes the color of coal. I bared my teeth in their minds and realized that I was doing that in reality. Standing, I hissed and whirled around. I leaped over fallen trees and raced through the forest as though I was flying, my heart soaring at my freedom. I heard no one following me, they wouldn't have been able to even if they had been able. I ran until the sun set in a blaze of orange and pink. I wasn't tired but I slowed to a walk anyway, taking in my new surroundings. Everywhere I looked there seemed to be tall and short coniferous-like trees and the ground under my paws was soft and springing. The area was filled with life, animals that I had never seen or thought to imagine. I saw a deer-like creature with horns that spread out to cover it's back and a foot in front, it was an unusual animal but tasted fabulous.

Seeing no reason to turn back into a vampire, I stayed a big cat, the only of "my kind" that I could tell. Within a year of my arrival everything in the forest treated me with animalistic respect, after all, I was the greatest huntress that this planet had ever encountered. After a while though, time lost all meaning and I wondered the land in a depression brought on by my isolation. Before He came to my home, I had read just about every "good" vampire book that I could and almost all of them said that vampires were solitary hunters who struggled to stay human, but I ached for... someone, anyone , who I could spend the passing time with. Gradually, I lost my taste for blood, I still hunted and fed but I didn't take all, and in the process leaving a lot of survivors behind. To make it easier for those that I didn't finish, I discovered that I could produce a kind of venom that when applied to a wound, no matter the damage, it would heal to perfection. But it wasn't just the loneliness that depressed me, it was this entire world. The only thing that I recognized was the soft forest floor. The colors here were way to dark, almost black, and the sky was more green than blue. It had only one sun, but two moons. And any time of day, if you looked to the west, you could see a Saturn looking planet hovering over the horizon. It was beautiful, but alien and disturbing.

For now, I sat on top of a yellow clay precipice overlooking an entire valley that I had just come across. The only reason that I had stopped to watch was because there were no trees in this valley, it was the first meadow land that I have found. My night vision allowed me to see everything clearly, the red and white flowers that grew over every surface, the giant boulder that rested across the expanse, even the smaller animals scurrying between the long blades of grass. But I wanted to see this valley in the sunlight, who knows, maybe I'll stay here and call it my new home. A heavy sigh produces a cloud of condensation in front of me. I was rather surprised to see this for I didn't feel cold, reasonably warm actually. How odd.

In the east, I detected a slight lighting in the sky, sunrise was not far now. If the valley looked as I pictured it in the light I would wander down and survey the entire area, looking for the right necessities to my survival before deciding to make up permanent residence. I closed my eyes and sighed again before lowering my head against my furry chest. Nothing had been permanent in a long time, not since Him anyway. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine as I pushed the thought of Him away. I may be friendless and solitary, but I would never be desperate enough to cling to those memories. I flicked my tail in irritation as I opened my eyes. At that moment, an unbearably loud explosion of sound tormented my super sensitive ears. The detonation was quickly followed by a blinding flash across the sky followed by a awful crash. When my eyes adjusted from the blue-purple streak running through my vision, I noticed an abnormality in the valley. It was no longer perfectly uninterrupted grasslands and meadows for it had a deep trench running half the length. It looked like a string of C4 had been blown up by the depth and the distance the soil flew. Had a meteor hit? What were the odds of one hitting as I watched from above? For that matter, what were the odds of _anything_ hitting while I sat and watched?

All the animals that had been scurrying about a moment before were half a mile away in a mad dash to escape, but there was one heartbeat still in the valley and it was larger and stronger than any of the animals. My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I stood and made my way down the side of the cliff into the once unspoiled valley. I started at a brisk trot once I hit horizontal land and made my way to the line of upturned dirt. As I neared, I felt a strange heat radiate from the two foot deep streak. I climbed into the ditch and studied some kind of debris, it wasn't metal but it also wasn't rock. Not a meteor. So what had left this horrid eyesore in my valley?

I look right and see a steady incline in the ground, the starting point, I look left and see a steady decline ending in a huge pile of earth, finish line. Sighing, I turn my body in that direction and start walking. As I neared the end point I see more and more of that strange not-metal-but-not-rock debris. It had a bluish-purplish-grayish tint whatever it was. I slow my pace as I reach the pile as the end. Heat radiates from inside and the fur on the back of my neck bristles as I stop next to a much larger piece of debris sticking out of the pile. This was just to weird, heat mixed with really strange material. What the hell? Could this have been caused by another alien species crashing their freaky little ship? Possible, and if so, there would most likely have been at least a pilot whom is now buried under about fifty pounds of soil.

Coming to this reasonable conclusion, I leap onto the top of the dirt mountain and start digging straight down. I didn't have to dig long before I reach more of that strange material but this also had what looked like a black... canopy over a small portion. Cockpit? Wasting no time, I tear my claws through the canopy with a deafening screech. Pealing what is left of the canopy back with my canines I peer inside, sure enough, there is someone inside. But he isn't what I expected. He looks vaguely similar to those humanoids that I had killed my first day here, but this one had no mask. He was slim and would have been tall had he stood up, his skin was paler than any human shade, he had a slit on either side of his face along with a rather intricate tattoo pattern around his left eye. His hair was long and white and could seriously us a brush. His clothes were different too, made of some sort of black leather-like fabric that was form fitting. Dark red stained the right side of his face starting from a unattractive gash in his hair line. More red came from a angry hole from his abdomen area. It looked quiet painful and I guess he was either unconscious from the force of the crash or from loss of blood, or both. I do not know why I grabbed a mouth full of fabric between my jaws and prepared myself to pull him out, maybe it was because I was still a good person and felt sorry for him, or I was just trying to make up for killing those five before. Which ever the real reason, I dragged his limp body from the crashed ship and out of the dirt mountain. I don't figure that tumbling down the side would do him any good so I carefully made my way down inch by inch and did my best not to jostle him to much. After I reached level ground I tow him past the debris field and release my hold when we are in a section of intact meadow.

I don't know how severe his injuries are but I know that as long as the heart beats my healing venom will work. Just in case there are more damage that I couldn't see, I extended my fangs and produced enough venom that they dripped. I gently bite into the soft flesh of his neck and inject a far amount into his banged up body. I pulled away and sat next to him on his left side and waited, I wasn't sure what I was waiting for but I watched anyway. Unease permeated my body as his convulsed as my venom got to work. I hope he wasn't in any more pain than he most likely already was. There isn't a whole lot more that I could do, I realized this with a sense of agitation, I shifted my weight before laying with my furry back against his side. Maybe this was all that I could do, I don't even know if he felt me. Sighing I rest my head on my front paws and watch as the sun finally makes an appearance over the horizon, with that mental picture in my mind to calm myself down I fell asleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The warm body I was laying against must have twitched or something because I was suddenly awake and scanning the surrounding area. Yup, still my decimated valley free of all animal life since the ship crashed. I lift my head every so slightly and yawn as I stretch my front paws in a luxurious typical cat manner. Sure enough, the pressure against my back lessens and sudden coolness sends a shiver down my back. I had hoped that I would get some more sleep considering this was the first time I had stopped in a long while, but it looked like the man I had rescued wasn't going to cooperate. Rolling my eyes briefly, I rise to a sitting position and look behind me. My breathe stops mid inhale as I notice his eyes watching me. They are like no other that I would have ever imagined, but at the same time they are somewhat cool yet disturbing. His irises were red encircled yellow which wasn't so bad, his pupils though were like a cat. I could see great intelligence in those somewhat unsettling eyes, I could also see... something else as he studied me. It only took me a split second to remember that I was not in anyway comforting, I did appear to be a giant meat-eating predator.

Coming to this conclusion, I wasn't surprised that he was slowly backing away from me. Sighing,I force myself to shift into my true form, a vampire. I heard a surprised intake of breathe from him as my sleek, black body morphed into slim, deadly huntress. I was on my hands and knees when the shift was finished. Standing, I look at him and realize that maybe shifting wasn't the best way to introduce myself. His expression was frightful, kind a mix between outright horror and total astonishment/interest. I wonder if he is afraid of me, if so he had me entirely pegged wrong because if I could help it I wasn't going to hurt him. I hope.

Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I see him flex and clench his right hand as he continues to study me. Curious behavior, at least to me. Suddenly, he rushes toward me with his right hand raised. Completely caught of guard I did not react except to voice a startled hiss. His hand pushes against my breast bone and a bizarre sensation spreads through my body, I don't know how to explain it properly. It was kind of like a combination of the most potent and powerful pleasure that you could ever think up but at the exact same time there was a overpowering sense of pleasure pain. It kinda felt a little to good, I keep expecting myself to start purring. All to soon, he pulls away and I open my eyes, I hadn't realized that I had closed them.

For some reason, he is looking at his palm with confusion. He glances at me before lowering his hand and taking a step back with a disbelieving expression. What the hell had just happened? I look down at my chest and prepare myself to see some giant gaping hole, I see instead perfect skin. Relief is overpowered by sudden mortification as I notice that I have no clothes on. My mind reeling, I focus all my thought to quickly put a blue cotton dress over my form. I was vaguely surprised to see that the dress just sort of materialized out of no where, like it was produced from my body. Weird. I look up to see that the man is half way across my meadow by the crashed ship, not much he could do anyway with that earth mountain. Smiling just ever so slightly, I bend my legs and push from the ground sending myself flying through the air only to gracefully land on top of the mountain. Easily a twenty foot jump. The man whirls around to look behind him, a strangled version of a growl coming from his direction. I enjoy watching him stiffen as he sees that I am not across the meadow anymore.

Rather pleased with myself, I clear my throat. He turns around so quickly I am sure that human eyes would have just seen a blur, his interesting eyes meet mine. Smirking slightly, I jump down from the mountain top and land in front of him. Standing directly before him, the thought that he really is rather tall crosses my mind.

" Hi, I really must thank you for destroying my meadow." He stares at me like I'm speaking Japanese to a white man, completely blank. Well, shit. There went all my hopes of communication. His expression didn't change much as he surveyed the surrounding area before turning back to watch me. Hm, maybe my attempt at communication wasn't a total waste.

" There is not suppose to be anyone on this planet, why are you here?" shock temporarily freezes me in place, his _voice_ sounded kinda cool. Rough dual tones, it seemed to match him somehow. I noticed though that his teeth are noticeably pointy, sort of strange for a non vampire considering it was all his teeth. How interesting. In the time it took me to realize these facts a matter of five seconds passed and he is still waiting for my answer.

" Why do you care why I'm here? Who are you?"

He seems sort of taken aback by my last question, " I am Wraith." Like that is suppose to answer my question, that don't give me jack. Irritated, I glare at him and wait for the rest of that explanation, but he seems satisfied and just waits for mine.

" Right, okay, is that suppose to mean something to me?" I was starting to get confused, maybe it would have been better that I had let him die.

" I am Wraith, if you were human you would know this already. It is obvious though that you are not. What are you?" his voice was beginning to effect me, I have no idea why but every time I heard him my heart started racing in flurry of... excitement. Then I realize that my heart is beating... what the hell? But I was more focused with the dilemma I was faced with, do I tell this Wraith the truth or lie and make a great escape? I don't know anything about Wraith except that their blood is rather delicious, can I risk this Wraith knowing me? Wraith, on earth I'm not so sure that that is a good thing, but vampires are also suppose to evil, mindless monsters. So, where does this leave me? Stuck between a rock and a hard place, that is where. What am I going to do? Lie and walk away leaving him to wonder around on this planet? I growled in frustration, this kind of thing had never been my strong suit, everyone used to tell me I was to kind.

In the process of thinking this, the Wraith in front of me cocked his head and continued to watch me. My heart raced against my rib cage in response. Another enigma, why did I (meaning my body) respond the way it does to him? Was he doing something? No, I was powerful enough to avoid the mind control that those people had over me, I doubt that he could do anything to enforce that same kind of power.

" I'm not at liberty to say what I am, not yet anyway," my answer would either confuse him or amuse him, or a bit of both depending on how familiar he is with earth lingo.

He got a really aggravated expression, so I'm guessing neither. I really need to turn the subject away from me, " Just out of curiosity, do you have... a back up plan for stuff like this," I pointed behind me at the buried and completely wrecked ship. A small growl completely unlike mine answered before he glanced up at the other planet on the horizon. What the hell was that suppose to mean? If he didn't give me a straight answer here pretty soon I was going to slap him into the trees on the other side of this meadow. I smiled at the mental image. My smile must have been a little to... expectant, because he took a few more steps back away from me.

" If you don't answer me-"

" My hive will arrive soon and send a dart down to transport me back."

Well, at least I got me to answer me. '_Hive? Dart? How soon?'_ I nearly shouted this inside my head and at the exact moment that I did, he winced before I heard '_Very soon'_. His mouth didn't move so I assume that that last conversation was completely telepathic, I rather hope anyway.

" Great, nice knowing you, have a nice trip," I turned around and started walking in the direction of the nearest tree, I don't even want to think about what it will mean when his _hive_ comes and picks him up. Was I destined to walk this uninhabited planet for the rest of eternity? I shivered at the thought. I was a mere three feet from the tree line when something huge, muscular, and rank smelling hit me from the right. Working on pure instinct I lashed out with talons with enough force to cave in an elephants skull. I felt my talons tear through flesh and saw a flash of unnaturally bright red. I was on my back with a giant paw on my left shoulder and I was aware of hot putrid smelling breathe blowing against my neck. What stupid creature had choose to attack me! Before the animal could pierce my neck I tucked my legs in front of me and pushed against the animal flinging it into a young tree. I jumped to my feet before the snap of the tree finished. The animal stood and faced me, I was suddenly not surprised that I was attached because I recognized the crazy creature. The only way that I can explain it is that it is like a grizzly bear only pitch black and five times bigger. And meaner. Over the period of time that I had been on this planet, this is the only animal that has not kept it's distance and this is not the first time that one has attacked. There was five deep and gagged wounds dripping with that unusual colored blood on it's left shoulder. It bared it's two inch long canines and roared at me in defiance but I override it with my furious growl. The animal limped back and retreated into the forest, I had interacted with these creatures long enough to know that they would not give in so quickly, even injured. Knowing this, I scanned the surrounding forest with my vampire senses. I am shocked to discover a rather large herd of these things less than a mile away, and when I say large I mean twenty-one herd members. I could take them but even as annoying as they were I didn't want to kill them so needlessly, and the little bastards could climb if they were so inclined. They were also capable of at least keeping up with me when I run, but it was my only way to get away from them. It would be a matter of minutes for that animal to get to the herd and those creatures are very territorial, and vengeful. Whirling around I find him no where to be seen, and those things would sooner kill him. Sighing, I start into a dead run and head south in the direction of his scent.

I catch up to him within a minute and grab his left wrist. He doesn't fight me and he stops in his tracks. I hurry in front of him and look directly at him. I hear the herd growling in the meadow behind us, it would be all to soon before they picked up on our combined scents.

" Listen to me, if you want to survive on this planet until your hive arrives, I would recommend getting on." I turned away from him before he could ask the obvious question, on what? I needed speed over stealth, I would have preferred to have been in a smaller form but right now I need to be able to carry him without worry. Before the animals found our scent and persuaded us I shifted into gleaming black horse, I turn my graceful head toward him. He must have heard the herd because he only hesitated a second before leaping onto my strong back. I felt him stiffen before entwining his hands in my long mane, _' don't be afraid of hurting me when we start going, I need you to stay on at all costs so that I can focus on trying to outrun these beasts'_. He didn't answer except for the pressure that I felt on my sides and the weight I felt pressing against the base of my neck. I heard a howl and the sound of many feet trampling the forest ground, they had found our scent. My ears flattened against my head and I surged into a gallop enhanced by vampire skills. If I had to guess I'd say we were going at least 300mph and those little menaces were right behind me, I am able to stay ahead of them but I think that that is only because I never trip or need to worry about running head long into a tree.

The pressure on my sides increased greatly when the forest thickened and there were sharper turns, I encountered no other wildlife in my wild dash to stay ahead. My hooves barely touched the ground before they were flying through the air again, nothing blurred around me, I saw every detail imaginable. From the howls coming from behind and in front there was more than one herd in on the hunt. _So, they wanted to play dirty? I could play that game too._ In mid stride my fangs lengthened and the edges of my hooves became razor sharp, hopefully none of the beasts would get close enough that I would have to use them. A branch cracked to my left and I shied away, pushing myself to go faster just as four six more of those things burst through the trees were I would have been. I lengthened my stride and forced myself to gallop even faster, _' hold on tight!'_ I turned to my right and galloped as hard and as fast as I could, I knew of a steep wide canyon a few miles in this direction that with any luck I would lose these things on the narrow path.

Suddenly, my hooves hit stone and I felt the hard ground crumbled under the sharpness of my hooves. I saw the ground abruptly end in front of me but there was a narrow trail that hugged the very edge of the bluff. I dig my hind hooves into the ground under me, bits of rock pelted the air before falling twenty miles to the bottom of the canyon. I don't come to a complete stop and I wouldn't have slowed down at all if it had only been me but I did this now because I feared the momentum would fling him from my back as I sped around the turn. I lost precious seconds doing this and the beasts were only a couple of feet behind me now. The Wraith was stronger than any human and I think that that is the only reason why he was able to keep his hold on me. I wasn't getting tired, I never would, but I wondered nervously just how far these guys would go.

The trail we were on started to descend and a solid wall of gray rock blocked our left and a drop-off on the other. That was when I saw them, a snarling, growling, howling foursome standing and obstructing the way forward. I glance up to see two more walking above on the precipice glowering at me. Those pursuing us slowed to a stalk as they realized that we were trapped. I dug my hooves into the ground and sat on my hindquarters as I slid to stop. I stood up immediately and looked around me, it looked like there was no way out of this without me dropping him, climbing, fighting through the two above me and disappearing through the dark forest beyond. Thankfully, looks can be deceiving in my case. I turn so that my hindquarters are pressed firmly against the stone behind me and I'm facing the chasm. I feel the Wraith stiffen on my back as I unexpectedly leap forward. I marvel in the sensation as we fall through the air for a few feet before I lower my head and spread a pair of black, silk feathered wings and I glide on the air currents. I shift my weight to the left and glide in a graceful circle to see the beasts watching in defeat as I soar above them. I push my wings down and gain altitude rising above the trees and I neigh in pure pleasure as I feel the power coursing through my beautiful wings.

_'So, how you holding up back there?'_ my answer was dead silence. I swing my head to look behind me and see him studying my right wing with an expression of down right wonder. _' I guess that answers that question.'_

" What are you?" he sounded kinda breathless but all things considered I wasn't very surprised. I arched my neck as I beat my wings to gain more altitude before I answer him, _' I am what people on my planet call a vampire. We live forever, never dying, never aging. Usually we feed on human blood, but around here I've had to make do without and survive on the animals. I only spent like three days with the vampires who turned me so I don't really know for sure, but I don't think that any of the others could do this, change their shape. Sigh_ _I'm different and I've been alone for so long that I almost don't know how to react to you.'_ I stopped climbing and just rode the wind. I felt his hands clench as his weight shift slightly to the left, I glance behind me and see him peering over the side and down at the landscape. It looked so small, miniature. I turned my head forward when he straightened again.

" Never dying? Maybe that would explain the reason why when I fed from you nothing happened." it seemed to me that he was more talking to himself then to me, but he got my attention. _' Does this conversation have anything to with our first meeting?'_

He seemed a little surprised himself that he had spoken when I voiced my question, and even though he didn't answer I saw a flash of the meadow with the dirt mountain behind me. The freaky part is that I was looking at myself as a blue dress materialized over my naked form. I felt sudden hunger, like a ragging fire that demanded attention and I somehow was directly in front now with a pale hand on my chest. We lost some altitude as I forgot to flap my wings, _ What the hell!_ I am 99.99% sure that I just saw our first encounter from his point of view, which meant I was more of a freak than I had first thought if I was capable of observing other peoples thoughts and memories. What was I, because I'm not completely sure that I am a vampire anymore? Before I could wonder any further on this train of thought, I realized that he had started to talk again.

" You say that your kind need to feed on the blood of humans. Wraith feed on humans as well, but not for their blood. For Wraith, we desire the energy, the life, that the humans have. Unfortunately, there is never enough life in one human to fully satisfy any of us so we must feed more than once. Usually those that we feed on die and all that is left is a withered husk, that is why I was taken aback after I fed on you." I know I'm suppose to be past all this sort of creepy stuff seeing as I am one now, but the thought of seeing what he just described sickened me with a long lost human fear. I needed something to distract myself, so I lowered our altitude even more and saw a rocky mountain ahead with the most perfect cliff for landing. The stone was smooth and covered a good five yards in the mountain face, if by some miracle those monsters were able to follow us it would be only to easy for me to take off again before the little bastards got within a mile.

_' Hold on, we're going in for a landing.'_ I pulled my wings closer to my body and shifted my weight forward, I can only imagine how this would have looked from the ground. It's not everyday that see a black horse nose diving to the ground, thank goodness. About thirty feet from the ledge I fanned my wings out and beat them quickly to stop my free fall and maneuvered so that my hind hooves touched rock first. It feels good to have a solid surface under ones hooves. I walked away from the edge of the cliff before stopping and lowering my wings enough for him to get off him, when he did I curled my wings against my sides and felt them melt into my skin. I shivered in delightful bliss.

I turn my etched head toward him and prick my ears in his direction, _' Enjoy your ride?'_ I know I am being sarcastic but I can't help it.

" Do not do that again." I can't laugh in this form but my sides sure did heave with the laughter that should have been.

Three minutes passed before I could control my spasmodic lungs again and concentrate long enough to shift from horse to vampire. The dress that I chose to wear was blood red and made of the softest cotton, I do not know what it is with me and dresses. My dress was backless and I felt my long red hair reach to my lower back. Sighing, I glance at him and find him watching me with a odd look on his face. I did not really want to know what he was thinking but I was suddenly aware of the curiosity burning inside, question that he wouldn't ask. Questions that I didn't want to think of the answer.

" Why don't you just ask? It is not like your going to hurt my feeling or anything." my voice sounded subdued and tense even to my ears.

He focused his strange eyes on mine and sifted through the question in his mind, looking the question that wouldn't provoke me into a frenzy. I wish him the best of luck on that one. " You keep referring to your planet, you did not know of Wraith, and I have never seen a creature such as yourself before, where then do you originate from?" his dual tones were even and calm but I could feel the tension in his body.

I winced as the memories I have tried to push away came flooding back. Earth, family, Him, Eric and Sam, being taken from the ocean cliff, the burning fire that I cannot quench. I hissed at that last memory. I close my eyes and focus on not shivering with the sudden cold running down my spine. Clenching my hands, I open them. I might as well answer his question, I mean, what else can I do?

" My planet is called Earth and it is nothing like this one. Earth has forests, sure, but it has many other climates too," I point toward the planet on the horizon, " there is nothing like that in sight of Earth unless you count the sun and our moon. Earth is also abundant with life, from hundreds of different animals to humans. And vampires. No one there has ever heard of Wraith, we don't even know if 'life outside our solar system' really exists. I at least know the truth. You want to know something amusing? I was once completely human with a family, home, friends. I was happy and never planned to leave them. But I did, to save them from a human monster. Psychopath really. He almost killed me and he would have had it not been for a vampire who heard my weak screams. His name was Eric and his mate Sam turned me with no real hope of my survival. I guess I proved them wrong. I spent three days with them after I became a vampire, not by choice, I probably would have stayed with them had I not been taken.

You must forgive me, the time that follow is just a great blur. I do remember the scorching fire that consumed me, and that's all. I don't know who took me, I still don't know why, or why vampires, I mean we are not the most cooperative and... I want to say smart, but we are one of the most intelligent things on Earth so that doesn't fit. I suppose stubborn, that will work. What you have to understand about vampires, is that we really can't die, even if we are starved to the point of virtual oblivion, we... still survive. When a vampire doesn't get enough blood or is captured and refused blood, we go into this strange coma that will never end until blood comes into contact with our skin. Before the coma stage though, all we are aware of is the excruciating agony coursing through our bodies, and even though we may be brilliant we lose all rational thought. Who ever took me did this and for all intent and purpose I lost my mind and turned into a blood crazed monster. Whoever they were, I guess they decided to try a test run and I was loaded into a very small space. Before I could really think of anything I was pushed out into a lightly forested area on this planet. I didn't even have time to really take in my surroundings before I caught the scent of hearts pumping hot blood through the trees, and I just reacted on pure instinct. I couldn't have stopped myself even if I had been in my right mind and there was nothing that they could do to stop me from killing them. On a brighter note, they died quickly and barely felt any pain with the speed that I drained them. Logical thought returned after my fifth victim and I felt like a sleep walking murderer. I didn't want to encounter any of my kind, especially not before they had fed, and I didn't want to be caught again so I shifted for the first time into the black jungle cat that you first saw me as and ran through the forest until night fell.

I stalked the land more hundreds of miles and survived on the blood of the animals, that is why those beasts attacked, they didn't like having a predator that could kill them so easily.

I was standing on a bluff over the meadow when you crashed and I went to investigate when I heard your heart beating. You know the rest."

He didn't say anything as he processed this new information, but he also didn't avert his exotic eyes from mine and my heart started racing like a marathon participant. _Why is it he has this affect over me?_ I was puzzling over this question when lifted his eyes to the sky and mine followed. I saw nothing out of ordinary, at least for this planet, and lowered my gaze to the forest below.

" This planet has been forbidden for many years ever since a gathering of a vicious species was introduced. The Wraith used to have a outpost here where... experiments were performed. Those that introduced this species was our enemy, we know them as Lantians but they are known by many names. We had been with war with them for hundreds of years before this event. Years have passed since and there still some within the Wraith that believe it was a last desperate attempt to win. The Lantians had superior technology but we had superior numbers and over welled them.

As for this planet, we abandoned it entirely after they attacked with their untamed and unstoppable..._ pets_. We knew that the only reason they had so many had to be because they were somehow controlling these things. There was nothing that the Wraith here could do to stop them and every last one was killed. I am the first to come back, I must admit that I thought the Lantians would have rounded up all of their pets and didn't expect to encounter any. I was wrong." I scowled when he used the word "_pet_" to describe us. At least I now know what to call those who took me, _Lantians_. The name rang a dim bell but I could not pin point the source. I wonder what kind of experiments they had been conducting to provoke the Lantians into attacking. I was vaguely curious as to what had brought him to a taboo world, especially one that promised the threat of death, but I wasn't going to ask because it really wasn't any of my business.

" I take a fence to being called a pet just so you know. As for the vicious part, I just explained the reasons behind that."

He met my eyes and didn't look away, there was a portion of his mind that he seemed to have blocked me out of but I could still sense the gist of it. He was weighing opinions, but about what is the part that I couldn't understand. I raised my left eyebrow in question as he glanced back up to the darkening sky again. His expression became one of uncertainty as he seemed to come to a conclusion.

" I am still curious about many things, but I have limited time available to discover the answers to all of them. Unless, you wish to... come with me. You may not be human but you must still have a yearning for companionship, why else would you have journeyed to my crash site?"

I was shocked by his offer, come with him? I mean, I could see the benefits to him having an all you can eat buffet 24-7, but the Wraith didn't seem like a very... sociable group. That lead to a thought, " Do you have the authority to extend an invitation? I mean, you said that this hive was a ship, are you able to promise me a place in it's company?" I was thinking of the definition of the word 'hive' that I had in my head, _a place where many people are busy or actively engaged._ Of course, the image of a bee hive also invaded my mind but I seriously doubted that there would be a bee in sight on a hive.

A flash of anger mixed with vague doubt crossed his face for only a second before, " I cannot say for definite, but I believe the odds are good that you will be allowed to stay if you are already on board." I saw flaws in his logic but I didn't argue the point seeing as it might interfere with my chances of getting off this disturbing planet. " What ever you say, when do we leave?" I was suddenly all for this, I guess I had convinced myself that I would never escape.

He glanced back at the sky and frowned, " It should not be long now. The hive will send a dart down to retrieve me, if you stand close by the beam will pick you up as well and we will be taken to the hive in orbit were we will be rematerialized from storage."

" You know, I don't think that I really needed to know the details."

Seeing as time still didn't mean anything to, I don't know exactly how long we stood on the precipice overlooking the forested land below, but I do know that the sky was pitch black and full of stars when I heard a faint buzzing sound. I raise my eyes to look into the sky for the seventieth times tonight in search of the source. All I see is a bright moving speck that isn't a shooting star. The buzzing grows in intensity to the point that the Wraith standing next to me gazes up. Slowly, I start to make out a shape to match the buzz. The "dart" was well named, it had a somewhat wide end with two points aimed down most likely to act as landing gears, another point aimed directly up though I could see no practical use for this. As the dart extended forward it also narrowed, not quite in the middle but centered more towards the back was a opaque black shell like the one I had torn apart to get to him. The front was like just an inch wide and I saw at least two uses for this, one as the third landing gear and two it must add an aerodynamic quality that would increase speed.

After this period in time, the dart's approach was rapid. Perhaps I was right in assuming the aerodynamics. The Wraith stepped away from the edge of the bluff still watching the dart approach, I followed to stand next to him as he had explained in his plan for sneaking me on board. I briefly wondered if the Wraith inside could see me before a bright bluish/white beam spread out and down from under the tail end which raced toward us. I took confidence in that the Wraith didn't even flinch, I think that is the only reason that I was so relaxed. I resisted the urge to close my eyes as the beam overtook us. There are no words to explain exactly what happened or how I felt next, the best I can do is to say that I couldn't see but I felt a strange electric burning sensation. It was the weirdest and most unnerving experience that I have ever had the misfortune to find myself in and hoped that this would be the first, and only, time that I had to deal with this.

Even for a vampire, the time was very short before suddenly I was aware again. I was tingly from head to toe and my vision was slightly blurred for a moment before it refocused. The Wraith was still next to me and I rather envied his casual stance because I was suddenly nervous and regretting my decision to come. I sure this had nothing to do with the fact that two of those masked ones were pointing two of those stick-like, I assume they are weapons even though they didn't have any effect on me all those years ago, pointed in our direction.

The Wraith next to me issued another wanna be growl but the Masks didn't falter. Instead, another unmasked Wraith approached. For a second I was mesmerized by the fact that this one was identical to the Wraith next to me and yet different. This ones eyes were the same but he didn't have the cool tattoo around his left eye and his long white hair was a little less tangled. He studied me with a superior, somewhat predator-like expression. I almost laughed because it was close to the expression on... my Wraith's face when he first saw me. If only this one really knew. He turned every so slightly to my Wraith but didn't say anything, I don't know how powerful a Wraith's mental abilities are and wondered if they were having a conversation with no words. It wouldn't surprise me much if they were capable of such feats.

I watch as they glare at each other seeming not to do anything else when the other one hisses slightly and turns around, walking away with the two Masks behind him. I glance at my Wraith, I didn't know what else to call him and I had to distinguish him somehow. He looked calm and relaxed but his mind was troubled. Seeming to realize that I'm watching him, he tilts his head in my direction, " Follow me if you will. We must have you meet the Queen before we do anything else." With that he starts forward and walks down a corridor made of that same weird material that his crashed dart was, I also notice that a strange white fog swirling in his passing. _Things just keep getting weirder and weirder_. My Wraith turns around a corner so I hurry to catch up not really wanting to get lost in this maze. I don't know what he meant by Queen, by the title I can only assume that it's a she and that she is in charge. What the hell was I suppose to do when I meet her, bow and say, " Long live the Queen,"? I smiled faintly to myself as I picture bowing to anyone, let alone someone called Queen. If she asks me to worship her I'm going to slap her so hard she wont be able to see straight for at least a day.

I caught up to my Wraith easy enough, I was well aware that this was his territory and I was the trespasser. I kinda liked it when I was the one who was in charge and saving his life this way and that. _Get use to it_. I didn't need to pay attention as to which direction he was leading me, if I had to make a quick escape I could find my easily, that is assuming that I can get past the hundreds of Wraith that I feet at the edge of my mind. They can't hurt me but I wince at their shear numbers. My Wraith turns to the right and enters a room, I sense a dominant and rather potent mind. I hesitate only a second before following inside and being greeted with a sight that I never thought existed. The room wasn't all that big but it wasn't small either, there wasn't really anything inside except my Wraith who presently stood off to the side of a rather cheesy thrown made of that same stuff. It was what sat in the thrown that caught my attention. There was no denying that she was Wraith with those eyes, but her body was unnaturally slim almost unhealthily so. Her hair was straight and long but it wasn't white like the others, it was actually an interestingly rich shade of chestnut.

She rotated her head away from my Wraith and it felt like her eyes were going to burn a whole into the middle of my forehead. If the other Wraith weren't mentally gifted the Queen sure made up for all of them. She was strong and I could hear her inside my head, trying force me sub come to her will like some weak human. She was _way_ to confident in her abilities and even though she was strong, I was stronger. Without having to exert much energy I mentally pushed her out and placed barriers after her, I saw her expression go from one of confidence to one of distaste. Keeping eye contact, I smile rather smugly at her and say just a little sarcastically, " Now, now. Is that any way to welcome someone who just as easily snap you in half as with a twig? Not to be disrespectful or anything, Your Highness, but I do not bow to anyone let alone an inferior." I took great joy in watching her expression go from distaste to down right loathing, but I must say I loved the fire behind her eyes at _inferior_. My Wraith starred at me awestruck by my display. I smirked, it wasn't that I was trying to make her hate my guts but when she invaded my mind I just became so offended and outraged. Have I mentioned that I haven't had any social interaction since being dumped on that retched planet?

While in my thoughts, the Queen turned to my Wraith ( who is still watching me like I am the craziest thing he ever saw, he may be right).

" Why have you brought this... this creature aboard my hive and then allow it to speak to your Queen in such a manner?" her voice didn't sound as... cool as my Wraith's, it was to high-pitched with the tones I was associating with the Wraith. My Wraith turned to the Queen looking a little dazed before saying, " She is one of the creatures that the Lantians used to fight us on this planet, she escaped from them and was left behind. I will not make excuses for her behavior but I wonder if it has something to do with that she has been alone since. As for bringing her aboard, her kind seem to have an ability that could prove useful." I could see what he was trying to do with that last sentence, trying to make curiosity entice the Queen. Maybe.

She raised her head slightly, waiting for him continue, " Her kind do not die like humans, they are filled with life and energy and are continuously replenished by their intake of blood. I have already fed from her so I know that it is possible. I suspect that she could endure countless feedings and never show any signs." I had to give him this, he sure could smooth talk his way, the question now was would it be enough to persuade her. There was a silence that left my ears buzzing as she considered me carefully, I don't know what she is looking for. Suddenly, she pulls her upper lip back and a low wanna be hiss comes out before she turns her head toward my Wraith and nods. My Wraith bows just as the Queen shews at us with her hand, the sign to get out of her face. _With pleasure_.

I wait for my Wraith to get in front of me before I step towards the door, I don't want to give the Queen any more reasons to hate my guts, especially if this means that I'm allowed to stay aboard indefinitely. I followed my Wraith as he enters another room but this one is much smaller and a little more comfortable, it had no furniture but I suppose that would have been asking to much. The walls were made of that material and I was beginning to suspect everything was. I walk to the middle of the room and turn around to face my Wraith, " Now what?" my question wasn't much but his mind went blank, he didn't know either. I nodded before he could say anything, " I understand." He inclined his head in my direction rather grateful that he didn't have to say it, " Excuse me, I must get back to my duties. There will be a Wraith soldier outside this room, if you require anything he will make sure you get it." I nodded, he turned around and walked out into the dimly lite hallway before a door of sorts closed. Here I stand, in the middle of an empty room with dim lighting and a faction of that strange fog swirling around my ankles.

_Maybe I should have stayed on the surface_.

Sighing, I wonder over to the corner furthest from the " door" and place my back against it. Leaning my head back, I slowly slid down until I'm sitting on the floor, which I discover slightly gives under my hands. Now what? My Wraith didn't have any answer for me so what were my odds of figuring it out? I groan as I close my eyes and tuck my knees to my chest before lowering my head, resting my chin.

I didn't move but my mind was racing through answers to my question. I wasn't getting any closer either. _I'm alone in a strange room on a strange ship in space surrounded by creatures called Wraith who suck the life out of humans using their hands, but want me because I am immortal and full of never ending life_. I'm screwed. And still lonely, rather thirsty too.

Opening my eyes, I stand up and look around. No glass or pitcher filled with delicious red stuff, no nothing really. My Wraith said there would be a Wraith soldier outside that door in the hallway. I glance at the door and walk towards it, no door knob so maybe it had a mental connection. I probe in that direction with the thought of '_open_' and sure enough the door does open. I jump a little with the speed with which it does but I control myself my gasping. I step past the thresh hold and look around to find a Mask standing to the right of me. For the first time, I notice that they don't wear the same leather-like material that the others do, they have a kinda hard-looking white stuff over their entire body. Different. The Mask turns his head in my direction, in my peripheral vision I see that he is holding another of those stick weapons, " Um, I require something to drink," I didn't know if he would know about my need for blood but he turned away from me started walking. I hesitated for only a fraction of a second before following him down the hallway corridors. I felt a little uneasy without my Wraith with me, then I realized this and I hissed to myself. _How did I allow that one single Wraith to get to me so_? I didn't have an explanation and I was surprised to find that I deep down I didn't want one. I rolled my eyes at myself and hurried to follow Mask. After a few more corridors, he stopped in front of a row of strange looking slots covered with an even stranger looking rope-like thing. I would have stuck my tongue out in disgust but didn't want to give the Wraith anything to tell that Queen that would lower my already diminishing classification that she had given me.

Then I notice something, towards the top of each of the slots and surrounded by rope stuff I see a face, a human face. Something inside rejoices at the idea of human blood, what can I say, even as a vampire I disgust myself sometimes. I glance at Mask before stepping towards the closest slot. There is nothing else showing except the face and even that is nearly covered, I wanted the neck so I guess I'd have to cut through the rope to get there. I raised my right hand and extended one talon, my pointer finger. Mask doesn't react so I place the tip of my talon against the rope over where the neck should be and carefully press down, I don't want to slice the throat before I have a good enough space for my fangs.

The "rope" gives way easily and I smile at nothing in particular. At least I did until the once closed eyes of the face popped open. They were all conscious. Vampire or not, I felt sorry for them all. I'll make it easier for them, those that I feed from I'll inject some numbing venom that will never dissipate and they wont feel me or the Wraith who feeds on them next. It seemed only fair to me as I saw the fear in those blue eyes. I felt my fangs grow as I secreted the venom, I bent forward and bit into the soft flesh before those eyes could see what was coming and I injected a far amount into this humans system. The muscles and tendons in the neck relaxed as my venom quickly took effect and deadened all the nerves and pain receptors through out the body. I wasn't all that thirsty, I had recently hunted before I went to the meadow, so I didn't even come close to draining the human even though the blood caused my body to radiate absolute delight and bliss.

I removed my fangs and produced a small quantity of my healing venom and slathered it across the tip of my tongue, which I then ran over the two bleeding holes. Pulling back I watch as the bleeding stops and the wounds heal in record time, small injuries are always easier than more extensive ones. I nod to myself and turn around to face Mask, but I don't see him behind me. The ship around me shudders with a violate motion and a screeching alarm goes off. Surprised, I push my mind out past the ship and examine the space around, sure enough there is another ship, a hive. We were under attack. Why? I couldn't believe that they would know about me, and I doubt very much that hives just start blasting away at each other for the fun of it. So, why? Why us?

A thought occurred to me, the Wraith had had an outpost on the planet were they did experiments, could those experiments be the cause behind this sudden attack? Most likely, but what could I do to help fight them off? I was just a lone vampire among hundreds of Wraith who knew what they were doing, how could I possibly help them? My mind raced with my dilemma as the ship shuddered again around me.

Perhaps I could help fire weapons at them, but were in the hell was weapons? I almost laughed at my stupidity, I didn't need to go there. I focused away from the rival ship and devoted my attention on this one, searching the systems for the weapons control. It didn't take long for me to find them, the Queen had deployed the darts because this hives weapons were off line. My lips twitched, this would be easy. I didn't know much about repairing anything, but the ship knew what it needed and I gave it, energy. The ship was organic in nature and could regenerate with the right amount of power, well at the moment all power was focused on hull regeneration. Me being full of it, literally, I transferred enough so that the weapons could function. Since no one was most likely paying attention to the weapons system to see that they functioning again I took the liberty of firing at the other ship. Not a single one of our darts got hit with my aiming but I took out quite a few of the enemies. I smiled with the raw power that I felt coursing through me from the ship as the powerful weapons slammed into the hull of the other ship.

A small portion of my attention was on that ships status so I knew when I finally knocked their weapons out of order. I ceased firing then, and detached myself from the ship feeling rather proud of myself. Then I thought of something, how would the Queen react if or when she found out that it had all been me that saved them? I didn't know but I grinned at the mental picture forming in my head.

Not knowing what else to do, I figured that the Wraith on this ship could take care of the rest, if they wanted to destroy the other ship they now knew that weapons were operational. So, I wondered back to the room that my Wraith had taken me to and closed the door behind me wondering where my Wraith was, then I realized what I had just thought and scolded myself for that train of thought. It didn't work though because I still found myself wondering and rather hoping that he would come see me soon. Suddenly self conscious, I look down to see that same dress. My eyes narrowed as I thought of what I just did, if I'm going to fit in around here I need to be more prepared and a dress just is not appropriate attire. I stood in the middle of the room again and thought about it, I was never really good at fashion and always just wore whatever I wanted. Now I had to think about what would be convenient and practical while still being the desirable vampire that I always imagined that I looked like. I needed pants, that was a given. From there it was rather quick for me to decide what I wanted and forced my dress to reform into it. I smiled as I looked down and saw a wide V-necked black shirt with inch wide straps clinging to my shoulders, the back of the shirt mirrored the front and didn't even extend past my belly button so it showed of my flat and firm stomach. My pants were black also and the lowest kind of hip-huggers you could imagine, the pant legs emphasized how slim my short legs were and I liked it. My shoes were boots of course, with three inch heels that made me seem not so short, black as always. My hair was up in a pony tail but a few curls hung on either side of my face, even up in a pony my hair still hung past my shoulder blades.

I was pleased with my choice, but it soon wore off as I started to wonder if it would be enough. Regrettably, I walked back to the same corner and slid down the same way and wrapped my arms around my knees as I lowered my chin. I closed my eyes with sudden exhaustion waited for sleep to take me.

Something touching my bare arm jerked me awake and my eyes flew open, ready to defend myself. I relaxed when I saw that I was on the hive and not in the forest (unlike in my dream) and that what had touched me was my Wraith (I knew because of one: his mind was unique and two: he was the only one had had seen with tattoo). Quickly, I sat up not realizing that I had fallen to the ground in the madness of my dream, and looked at him. He looked even rougher than the last time I saw him, I think this is mostly because of the dirt smugs that smeared his face and hands.

Before I could stop myself, " Your filthy, what were you doing?" I hadn't meant to say it because the still human part of my brain said it was none of my business but sometimes my vampire self overrules the human part altogether.

My Wraith looks down at his dirt smeared hands before looking back at me, " I went back down to the planet in a dart to retrieve some valuable information. Unfortunately, the cave were the lab was hidden collapsed and I had to dig my way out. Does this answer your question?" to my surprise I noticed that he did sound oddly tired, I say oddly because none of the other Wraith ever sounded that way. Must have been one hell of a dig.

I nodded to ensure him that I understood only because I didn't trust my voice right now, I would have preferred to have gone with him if I had known he was on the planet.

To my shock, after I nodded he sat next to me and leaned his head against the wall.

" Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me, " Why do you ask?"

" Because you look more tired than you did after I healed you." and he did, I was starting to get worried. Was this normal for Wraith?

He smiled at something I said, I was momentarily distracted by the fact that he smiled, before he said, " I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I would have been fine after that crash even if you hadn't been there. Wraith have their own special healing abilities." my eyes narrowed in a playful manner.

" Oh, really? Would you have been able to survive that herd of beasts after they found you, without me?"

He didn't even have to think about it let alone answer me, we both knew that the answer was 'no'. The silence after that grew to an uncomfortable level, at least for me, and I searched for something to say that would start a more... pleasant conversation. Luckily, he came up with something that was likely better than anything that I could have come up with.

" After I arrived back on the hive, I discovered a Wraith who had recently fed. He was greatly concerned by his humans lack of reaction to feeding. Before I came here I did a test of the remains and I found a foreign substance in the tissue that we had never come across before. Since you are the only thing that is different on this hive I thought it would be more productive to ask you about it before I brought it to the Queen's attention."

I thought of the blue-eyed human that I had fed upon and asked if the slot the human was in had been cut, he answered yes. I nodded to myself.

" I fed from that human not long ago, I didn't like feeding on it while it was conscious but I especially didn't want it to suffer from either feeding. So, I injected it with a venom that deadens all nerves and responses so that they feel nothing. If the other Wraith want the humans to get a rise out of the humans before feed I can neutralize the venom." he seemed fascinated by what I did but didn't say anything, he didn't even verify my last offer so I promised that those I fed on would have a painless death from either feeding from now on.

" There is something else that I'm curious about. While I was on the surface, another hive arrived and started firing on us. The Queen sent the dart as our sole defense because in the last attack we lost weapons. Somehow, the weapons started firing on their own and disabled the other hive. You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

I smiled at him, " So I found a way help, is that a crime?"

He grinned, " No."

" Then why are you complaining? Did you tell your suspicions to the Queen?"

He grinned wider, " No."

I laughed at the thought of how utterly frustrated she must be at that, " You and I are going to get along just fine."

His grin faltered for a second while he thought about what I had said before he cocked his and agreed.

" Now what?" I asked him again.

He sighed, which sounded really cool with his voice, before saying, " I don't know. Everything will change for sure now that you are hear and soon word will spread and other hives will try to get you no doubt. We'll go into hibernation soon and then you'll be rid on us for a short time while we wait the human population to recover. I wonder if you'll stay or disappear while you can."

I wouldn't admit it, at least not yet, that the thought of him going into hibernation and leaving me behind for who knew how long made my stomach turn. But I knew for sure that I would be here when he awoke, but again I would never tell him that. At least not yet.

We sat in silence and he closed his eyes, I watched and listened as he relaxed and his breathing slowed. He was asleep, and here I was fighting my swimming thoughts and pounding head. _How soon before he and the other Wraith entered hibernation? Did he expect me to vanish as soon as I was able to slip away undetected? How long would it take the human population to recover taking into consideration sicknesses and environmental conditions? Could I wait that long before I heard his voice again?It would take years no doubt for recovery, what would I do until that point?_ I didn't have any answers to my questions and the longer I thought about it the more anxious I became and the more my head pounded.

If my time was extremely limited I didn't want to waste it by sleeping so instead I watch him sleep. The smugs annoyed me but I didn't dare touch him for fear of him jerking awake like I had. So, I ignored my desire and sat next him. I could hear his steady heartbeat and further of through the ship the other heartbeats, the ship itself emanated a low thrumming sound that I suspected was like the ship's heart.

I don't know how long I sat there watching and listening, I was still getting use to keeping track of time and you couldn't go by other Wraith because they never stopped. It seemed to me that they only slept when they had done something... vigorous and demanding, like digging through who knew how many pounds of rock and debris.

I guess that at some point I must have closed my eyes though I don't remember deciding to do so because when I opened them my head was on his shoulder and he knew it. I met his gaze before sitting up and looking down at my hands, thankful that I could prevent myself from blushing. He didn't say anything and I was grateful for it. Instead, he slowing stood up and reached a hand down to help me up. I accepted it and stood in front of him. I still wouldn't meet his gaze but I immediately felt his hunger when I peaked into his mind.

He wasn't sure how to ask so I made it easy for him, " Go ahead, you don't have to wait for my permission." my voice was quiet and small to me but he didn't react except to reach his right hand forward and place it on my chest again. That same pleasure-pain moved through my body and I briefly forgot everything else. When he pulled back and broke contact with my skin I had a strange urge to want to cry, I controlled myself thankfully.

It was at this point that I heard the thrum of the ship grow louder before the whole ship shuddered, we can't be under attack again. I look at my Wraith but he appears unconcerned so I try to relax.

At least until he says, " The Queen has landed the hive on a uninhabited world, I requested earlier that it at least have a portal for you to leave in search of humans. I will show you some of the more favorable addresses before I enter hibernation." all to soon, feeding forgotten, my world crashed around me. I listened to the symbols that he described and as to what order would take me were. All I could so was nod I was so dazed and depressed. When he finished I followed him to the rear compartment in the ship and watched as he stepped into an alcove. Thinner ropes that looked almost more like veins covered and attached to him and a semi-clear screen covered the entire alcove. Only a few Wraith didn't go into hibernation, the Queen included, so I wasn't alone but it was enough. There weren't enough minds around me which though, those hibernating were blank. I felt alone again in every way.

Not long, maybe five days, had passed before I went in search of this portal that my Wraith had told me how to operate. As it turned out, it was a large circular device with those symbols all around it. There was also the device that he told me activated too. I punched in the first address that he had told and watched as the portal activated with a bluish substance that forced it's way outward before settling in a pond-like surface. It would have looked calming but I recognized it from the times that the Lantians had taken and used me.

Taking a steadying breathe, I walk up and step through the water-like stuff when suddenly, I'm facing another starter device and the sky is black with night. It takes a millisecond for my eyes to adjust to the sudden change in lighting and then I start forward in search of the village that is suppose to be close to the portal.

I soon find a path leading away from the area through some trees. I wonder down until I see a clearing with an few pin points of orange light, most likely fires. I don't want the humans to see me, a outsider, and then the murderers start and they chase me off and try to kill me. So, I think of an animal that they will be curious about and bring into the little village, the first thing that comes to mind is a horse. It didn't really matter, I like being a horse anyway. I shift into a graceful riding horse, my coat his black satin but my mane and tail a as white as snow. I do not know why I made my mane that way, probably to that I wouldn't completely forget about my Wraith while I waited, or I was trying to make the people of this village wonder just were and to whom I belonged.

TBC

A/N I beta-ed this, if I missed anything let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Monif and his son, Teric, rode me along the trail from another village. Monif had been the one to find me lurking around the village and he quickly decided to catch " the strange beast" and see if he could domesticate me. Well, naturally I let him catch me easily and he climbed onto my back within two weeks. He made a clothe saddle and clothe halter with rope for reins and has used me for fast transportation ever since.

Let's see, now that was over sixty years ago and Monif is an old man and Teric is middle aged with children of his own. No one ever questions my lack of aging because I am the only "horse" that they have ever encountered. Everyone calls me Wraith Jewel, two guess what makes them all call me Wraith, but they refer to me as Jewel for short.

Monif and Teric had ridden me a nearby village, one to show me off like they always do and two because they didn't want to have to carry the goods that were loaded into a little cart behind. Again, no one questions my abilities either. The sunlight is shining through the leaves over head and leaving an appealing display of intricate design on the ground I walked on.

I enjoy the rides that Monif takes me on everyday but I relish the trips to the other villages, especially when Teric joins. It is because of them that the villagers have not accused me of the "attacks". I haven't killed anyone and I make sure that Monif is fast asleep and doesn't wonder where I am when the attacks happen. When I hunt, I do so as a white wolf and the many villages have sent out countless hunting parties in search but I'm always back in my enclosure with Monif. For publicities sake, I scarf down the food that everyone gives me. What would you think of an animal that doesn't eat food and never shrivels and dies?

I sigh as I think of all that I have gone through to keep from being discovered. Apparently, Monif takes my sigh as one of tiredness because he pulls back and asks Teric if he would like to take a break and eat something. Teric unhitches me from the cart and takes off my saddle and reins to let me relax while Monif gets lunch ready for them. Automatically I lower my head and start chewing grass. I let it fell out as I get another mouth full and continue this routine until a decent amount of time has passed for a horse to get either bored or full. I raise my head when I hear my name in their conversation.

" Father? Have you ever wondered what Jewel really is?" Teric asks as he watches me watch him.

Monif looks up from tying the left overs up in a tattered old clothe, " Of course I've wondered _what_ she is, son. Have you seen the looks that the traders get when they come from other worlds? There is nothing like her in the entire galaxy." he voice filled with pride and awe as he finished.

" Yes, Father, I have. And have you also seen the traders that stay away from our world because not only is she unknown but they believe that she somehow belongs to Wraith?" I always do my best to remain casual when people start speculating about this.

Monif sighs heavily, " Yes, I have. I even find myself questioning her origins, wondering if she really can be a part of the Wraith. But, son, it is only natural, especially with her coloring. So think, if she belongs with the Wraith why does she stay here? Why does she not go around feeding on the villages instead of feasting on things such as grass?" I love Monif, he can make just about anything sound logical

.

" I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting suspicions in my old age," he laughed with Monif, " I have always found her intelligence astonishing, haven't you?"

Monif nodded as they both continued to study me. Hopefully, you will never know the difficulty of trying to look normal when your mind is thousands of miles away and people are expecting you to perform. I don't think that I completely fooled them that I was totally unconcerned with them watching me. I waited until Monif asked Teric about his newest daughter before I turned around lethargically and walked a few feet down the trail before I turned into the trees. Monif would not worry about me disappearing into the trees, he knew that I always came back when I was ready.

It was cool and dim under the trees and the ground smell of decomposing material and animal scents. I pricked my ears forward as I heard a large heartbeat ahead, I walked forward and saw this planets version of a deer. My mouth watered, I had not been able to slip away the past month and at this point blood was blood. Lowering my etched head, I meander in the critters direction. Sensing falsely that I'm just another plant-eater who is curious, it doesn't run while it still can. Though, the only reason I wanted it to run was because I hadn't had the thrill of the hunt since coming here. I was close enough now to sniff the animal, and it did likewise. My fangs extended as I neared the back of the critters neck and before the animal could understand what I was doing I bit down hard enough to snap it's little neck. When it came to animals, I had gotten in the habit of killing them before I fed.

Now, I immersed myself in the richness of the animals blood. I growled low in pure delight as the hot liquid soaked into every last inch of my burning body. Much to soon, the dead body was depleted of all blood and I released the still warm neck with distaste. I starred down at the body and examined the mutilated neck caused by my fangs and the rest of my teeth. If someone found this body, say Monif, they would leave the cart behind and gallop me all the way to the village to get another hunting party. For some reason, I was just tired of this trip and this was the best thing that I could think to get "home" as soon as possible.

With my plan made, I waited until they were ready to go. Monif would send Teric out to track me down and when he got close enough I would scream and freak like any prey animal would when attack by a predator. I didn't hear Teric though until the sun began to set. He was following my hoof prints in the soft ground that would be easy for him to see. _Time for the show_.

I opened my mouth a let an ear piercing scream reverberate through the trees that would have been heard more miles. Bucking, I kicked a young sapling and uprooted it. I was rearing when Teric burst out of a small grove to land in front of me. My ears were flat against my head and my eyes showed white as pawed the air with my hooves.

Teric's eyes darted from my dark form to the lifeless deer-like animal that I had killed three hours ago, I saw the ragged neck in his mind and the understanding as well as the need to catch, get to Monif, and get out of here.

" Easy, Jewel, easy. It's okay, nothing is going to get you. No, not a strong, powerful animal like you." he approached me cautiously but hurriedly, I let him but held my ears back. He grasped my halter and swung himself onto my back, no sooner had he done this did he kick his heals into my side.

I leaped forward with a stiff wild jerk and loped through the trees to the trail. Teric pressed his right leg hard into my side and I snorted as I whirled towards Monif. He used my white mane as make shift reins but he was placing a lot of faith in my ability of self control. Monif jumped up from the ground when he saw us advancing so quickly.

" Teric, what is wrong?" he asked confused.

" Get on, Father! That murderous beast is in the woods and it nearly got Jewel! Hurry!" I threw my head back and neighed.

Monif didn't waste time and climbed onto my back with help from Teric. With no encouragement from either men, I bolted into a fast gallop and raced along the trail like my life depended on it. Monif clung to his son and gripped with his aging legs to stay on but every now and then I would feel him start to slip, so I would slow to a quick trot signaling Teric of his distress. Since there was no real danger it would be wasteful if Monif died for no reason in "the mad dash to escape".

I slowed automatically when we entered the village boundaries but didn't stop until I was standing in front of Monif's home. Both men slid from my back and Teric raced back into the center of the village while Monif lead me to my holding pen. He left my halter on and closed the gate behind me before hurrying after his son.

The party would leave as soon as all the men from the village were ready and then it would most likely be daylight before they returned. Knowing this, I lowered myself to the ground and lay flat on my left side and closed my eyes.

This is what I had been suddenly looking forward to, my time alone when no one would disturb me and I could visit my Wraith in my dreams. It hadn't been long enough for the population to grow and I knew that I was still at the beginning of my long wait.

TBC

_I think this is the shortest chapter in here._


	5. Chapter 5

My memory didn't fade, but my image of him began to lose it's reality. It has been two hundred years since Monif died and the villagers who move into the home where my pen is have never cared for me. I despise the local children for they come around in the middle of the night and throw miniature boulders at me. If one gets a luck hit and causes serious harm I run at them from inside my pen and rear, scaring them away so they don't see my wounds heal.

My present owners don't like me and I'm caked in dried mud, my mane and tail are a tangled muddy white mess, and my coat was struggling to glisten against my will. My mind was intact, but my spirit had long ago started to diminish and with each passing decade they plummeted further. I didn't care enough anymore to fight off the owners who hit me and none of them noticed when I they didn't feed me and I still lived. I was just an inconvenience to them.

Tonight was no different, the only nice thing was that my new owner (I didn't pay attention to their names anymore) seemed to forget about me again and didn't come out to whip me. My pen was falling apart and I felt sick every time I looked around, Monif had taken pride in this pen when he made it for me. Now it was in ruins, though at least when it fell apart finally I would be able to escape without leaving any clues behind.

That was my goal, to endure this treatment long enough to escape and make it look like I had wondered through a break in the enclosure.

For now, my head was low and my ears were hanging out from my head. My eyes were usually closed no a days and I watched as my Wraith slept in that alcove that I last saw him in. It had rained continuously for nine days but tonight was clear and quiet, and I stood here ever so slightly sinking into the mud.

I stood like that for four hours wondering if it would really be to obvious if the gate was _open_ and I was gone next the owner came out. A part of me was marveling in the silence around me, no screaming brats or yelling idiots (young and old). No, just peace and quiet at last and I treasured it with every passing minute.

Tranquilly, I slipped into a dreamless sleep that I wished would last for days rather than hours. Through the silence, I hear a buzzing sound that sounds vaguely familiar but I'm to comfortable right now to care, a lot of things were vague now a days.

I continued to sleep for another fifteen minutes before I registered someone walking through the night, they made no noise and the only reason I knew they were there was because the dirt crunched under foot. My ears flattened against my head when the crunch started in my direction and didn't falter. I prepared for something hard to hit me and I turned my head in the opposite direction. A shiver ran down my spine as I heard the gate being pulled open, I flinched involuntarily as the crunch stopped a foot from me. I shivered and didn't stop this time as I felt the warmth of it's body after it took three steps closer. I waited for the pain but nothing happened, I recoiled when someone touched my left shoulder before I noticed that it was gentle and not cruel. I relaxed slightly as the hand stayed there and didn't make any painful motion.

" What have these humans done to you, vampire?" my eyes flew open and I raised my head faster than I had moved in one hundred and fifty years. I turn my head toward the voice and my heart stops. Those wonderfully alien eyes caught mine and slowly my heart started to beat again. _My Wraith_.

I shifted quickly into my long forgotten vampire form, I had lost all touch with my feminine side so I just formed the same outfit that I had worn last. It felt so odd having two legs and no tail but I was only thinking of that with a very small portion of my mind. " What are you doing here?"what was he doing here.

" Looking for you," if only he knew how my heart fluttered at those three words.

" When did you wake up?" he looked exactly as he did when he stepped into that alcove

.

" Eight days. When I found that you had left soon after hibernation had begun I started searching the planets that I had told you about. Why were you standing in such pour condition?" he was watching me carefully.

I shrugged, " I came here over a hundred years ago and after the only two people who really cared for me died, I didn't have anywhere else to go so I stayed. They left me alone except for the youngsters and a few of the owners, my owners. Please tell me we can go somewhere quiet and uninhabited?" I watched as his face contorted into anger as I talked about the young people and my owners.

" Yes, we may leave. I acquired a dart before setting out to find you, we may go where ever you wish that has a portal." he stepped to the side and held out his feeding hand, I placed my hand gratefully into his and smiled as he clasped my finders. My smile didn't lessen as we walked through the dark, quiet village. If only they knew what was walking so close to them. Then I could take my revenge on them, I laughed at my own sarcasm.

My Wraith led me up the path that I had journeyed down so long ago and before long we strolled into sight of the portal.

" Where is your dart?" I asked as I surveyed the surrounding area.

He let go of my hand and approached the dialing device. He dialed an address that I do not recognize.

" The dart is safe, hidden in a dense corpse of trees. If the humans find it before I can take it back we are no worse for wear." he said this distractedly as he was still dialing, but the words brought an image into mind that wished I could see. That would show those bastards what happens when you mistreat Wraith Jewel. I lowered my head at my antique my name, that had been the first time that I had been called anything. I would most likely become nameless now that I was about to rejoin the Wraith, a thought occurred to me.

" Are the others awake now, too?" I asked curiously.

" Yes, our entire hive is awake and awaiting us on this planet." just then the water-like stuff shot forward and then settled.

I walked forward and didn't look back, I relished the idea of getting off this planet. My Wraith was just an added benefit. I didn't hesitate as I walked through the puddle and I knew my Wraith would be behind me. The scene that greeted me on the other side wasn't really a surprise. There was another dart that had landed a couple yards away from the gate which suddenly came to life.

I look behind me to see my Wraith appear before the puddle disintegrates. The dart rises and heads in our direction as that bluish/white beam activates. Knowing what is about to greet me, I squeeze my eyes shut so as I don't notice that darkness as much. I actually succeeded in ignoring the effect this time but was still relieved when I could feel again.

I open my eyes to see another Wraith standing in front of me and I automatically smile as I sense the hundreds of minds surrounding me.

More than happy to be back aboard, I don't even care if I'm led back to the Queen and she tries to violate me again, I'm home. Instead, the Wraith bows his head slightly and turns around without saying a word. A little confused I look behind me to see my Wraith watching me.

" Was he just our welcoming committee?" I knew he wouldn't have a clue what I was talking about and I also knew that he would just go along with it.

" In a manner of speaking, he is leaving to tell the Queen that we are on board." I really missed his voiced, it just sounded so cool.

I nodded, " Does the bitch Queen have to know so soon?" I took great joy in calling her that.

He didn't like my calling her it but he also didn't say to not do it again, " Yes."

I nodded again with a small sigh, " Am I still stuck with the old living arrangements?" my answer was another 'yes'. Without another word, I turn around and head in that direction knowing full well that I'm being followed. Sure enough, I see him enter the room before that freaky door closes. Now what? I smile as I realize that this is not the first time I've asked that.

A faint burning in the back of my throat tells me that I'll need to feed soon but instead I just stand where I am as my Wraith approaches.

" Why didn't you come back?" the question caught me off guard.

" I didn't want to spend all my time waiting for you to wake up in the empty corridors of this hive. I need more than a few minds to make me feel comfortable." that was the best that I could do to explain it to him.

I saw a picture of me standing coated in dried mud, my head turned away and my mane and tail a noted dirty mess. I was shocked to see the emptiness in my own eyes. I flinched as I saw myself do the same when he touched my shoulder, _how had I allowed that to happen to myself_? I sensed the same question in his purpose behind the image and I just shook my head. _'I didn't realize that it was that bad. Can you believe that in that image I was thinking of my escape? _I shook my head again as the image was shown to me again, no, he did not believe it.

_Why did you stay? _I felt him just trying to understand.

_Well, in the beginning, Monif and his son Teric cared for me perfectly and with much wonder and love. They called me... Wraith Jewel because of my coat coloring. But as the years passed, Monif died and a few years after that Teric. Teric's family moved to a different village and gave the home away, in their grief they gave me away along with it._

_The owners that followed never matched Monif, some even abused me. But what was I to do? Leave with the gate wide open and no one to say ' I did it'?_

The image flashed across my mind again, _How long?_

_Since you all went into hibernation._

Sudden anger blazed through his mind, anger at me for allowing myself to be treated that way, but mostly anger at that entire village. _If those humans had only really known what was in their mists._

" Then they probably would have either chased me off or truly tried to kill me. Traders from other worlds gave me a wide birth as it was because of my strangeness, let alone my Wraith-like qualities."

_Just let it go, I'm here now and that is all that matters._ It seemed like sound logic to me, I just hoped that it did to him. Slowly, the anger dissolved from his mind, only to be replaced by something else. Hunger, he had not fed since he had seen me last.

Sighing, I think of my own thirst and just how similar they really are. Then another thought occurs to me, if he can feed from me why can't _I_ feed from him as well? I grin at the visual image. Though apparently, I was only one. I hadn't realized that I had projected my train of thought to him until moved away from me.

_Oh, come on. It's only fair! Besides, you'll heal without help from me and it is not like I'm going to take everything. Unlike _some_ people I know._

I snicker at the still wanna be growl which just made him growl louder, my snicker grew to a full belly laugh.

" Very well!" sometimes I just love getting on peoples nerves.

_Who gets to go first? Personally, I vote for me._

He didn't see anyway to fight the matter and I felt sweet victory at his defeat. I hurry up to him with a huge smile (maybe I did it for the fun of it but a showed off my fangs).

" Don't move or make any sudden movements."

I stop in front of him and my smile fades, I can't reach his neck because he is to darn tall. I think it over for a second until a much to vampire idea comes to mind. _ Take him down!_ My smile returns in full force as I crouch, ready to spring. Unease enters my mind, from his.

_Do you doubt me?_ I growled in a playful manner.

" Of course not." I didn't believe him.

Fluidly, I uncoil from my crouch and clamp my hands on his shoulders while placing my entire weight on his chest. I made sure that he didn't damage himself from my sudden and rather clever scheme. I was careful to produce a special mix of numbing and pleasure venom. Take away the pain and make him want more, what better concoction could I have invented?

Opening my mouth, I lower my head and sink my fangs into his pale skin. An involuntary groan escapes me as his rich blood floods into my mouth and down my burning throat. I resist the instinct to take it all, which is surprisingly difficult. I release my bite and apply a drop of healing venom to each of the puncture marks for good measure.

I lift my head up and look at him, not at all amazed to find him rather dazed. I lick my lips as my fangs retract and jump off him (which sounds a little weird) and stand next to him as he regains his feet.

" Enjoy yourself?" he sounded a little weaker but that would soon change after he fed, he was just sucked by a vampire.

" Oh, yes. Greatly. Wraith have a very... unique taste." I grinned before saying unique.

He narrowed his outlandish eyes at me like he didn't believe me, or that he didn't know whether to take offense to it. I had truly meant it as a compliment.

" Ready for your turn?" I asked politely.

His right hand flexed and I took that for a yes. " Have at it," the next thing I know I'm swimming in pleasure-pain.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

That had been the start of a beautiful relationship, we both get fed and we both get a nice experience out of the deal. I had been 278 on that day, now I was 998. Seven hundred twenty years I've been with the Wraith and only two other hibernation have occurred in that time. Presently were in the middle of "the waking era" as I call it and every two weeks I feed from him and vice versa.

My Wraith has duties to preform and I would probably go crazy from being alone all the time (the other Wraith just aren't like mine), but thankfully there are some humans who are called Wraith Worshipers whom are granted the gift of life (immortality) for their devotion. They know that I am not human and somehow very special to the Wraith but not that I'm immortal by species.

My favorite Worshiper is a young female name Min, she doesn't care what I do or did to please the Wraith and she is very kind. Her black hair goes to her shoulders and her bright green eyes are almost a window to her soul sometimes. She is not only my favorite, the Queen I hear enjoys her company as well and rewards her by allowing her quarters of her own and not with the others.

Right now I find myself walking to her quarters, Masks pass by every now and then but everyone else seems to be rather busy, I haven't seen my Wraith in three days. It isn't abnormal but it can get kinda deserted in our room. Min's husband was kind enough to made me a gorgeous bed so that I didn't have to sleep in the corner or wait for days before my Wraith joined me.

Turning a corner I see my destination and walk forward. After all this time it was not rude of me to simply enter without announcing myself. I find Min and her husband, Seft, talking quietly to each other. Min lifts her head at my entrance with a familiar glint in her eyes that she always gets when I arrive.

" Hello, Min. Seft. How are you doing today?"

Min smiled at me, " We are doing wonderful, thank you for asking." it was my typical greeting but Min always welcomed me like it had been years instead of hours. This time though, I sensed something else behind her happiness.

" Is there anything going on?"

Min glanced at Seft before turning back to me, " We don't know how you do that, but yes, we have just discovered some lovely news. I am with child."

" Your pregnant! Congratulations!" I was very happy for them, if there was ever a deserving couple of humans it would be them. They would be wonderful parents. Whenever a Worshiper had a baby I always felt jealous, like someone stole something from me. I looked eighteen but after all this time one of the things that I ached for was a child to call my own.

Min seemed to notice my sudden change and her face crumpled, I looked away before I could see anymore. I abruptly waned to leave and run to the other end of the hive to get as far away from the happy couple. I took a deep breathe before looking back a Min, my heart almost broke at the crushed expression of her pretty little face. Almost.

" Um, I'm so sorry but I just remembered something that I have to go and do," I stood while I spoke, " Min, Seft, I really am very happy for you and I know that you'll be amazing parents. Bye."

I hurried to escape the quarters and ran down the corridors until I stopped inside my room. The door closed behind me and I released all my bottled up emotions. My talons lengthened and a string of hisses and growls ripped from my throat, my body quaked with pent up resentment. Tears started to spill down my cheeks and my legs gave out under me. A very small part of my mind was worried whether or not this was healthy behavior for a vampire as the floor spun up to meet me.

I think the worst part is that I know I will never get the opportunity either. Sure, over the centuries, I have grown to... love, my Wraith. But he is still a Wraith, and I can't even imagine falling for a human enough to have anything with them. So, in layman's terms, I was totally screwed.

Slowly, my growling and hissing turned into panting while my tears dried up because I ran out of them (not because I wanted them to). My shoulders shook with each pant that I pushed from my lungs, my talons retracted as I spun further and further into the deep abyss that was my miserable depression.

At some point, I slipped into an troubled, uncomfortable sleep that I could make myself wake up from. My dreams revolved around Min and Seft with a laughing baby girl who looked so much like her mother. They were so happy, even in the dream, and there was nothing that would do to jeopardize that but I greatly wanted to take that happiness.

So involved was I my dream, that I didn't hear my door open or the quiet voice of Min. I was only vaguely aware of something warm touching my hand and cheek. The skin of my right cheek felt like it was suddenly afire and the sound of skin against skin filled my ears. I opened my eyes and sat like a bolt, Min sits back on her hunches and she was rubbing her right hand._ She slapped me_! I hissed at her before jumping to my feet and making for the door.

" Wait! Please, tell me what is wrong." in my unstable state I whirled around to face her (if I was in my right mind I would have just kept going).

"What? You want to know what my problem is? Is that it? Think, Min! My problem is that thing growing inside you!" I yelled at her.

" My baby? Why?" she was only trying to understand but to me she sounded like the most stupid human in the universe.

" Because you get to have a sweet little baby and I'm stuck with... with... nothing." my vision blurred for a second from the threatening tears.

" You would not have nothing. What about that Wraith that you are always with?"

" My Wraith has other, more important duties to attend to then me."

" I do not believe that, he looks at you like no other Wraith I've seen before. Maybe all you have to do is ask."

_Why would I ask him to stop everything just to satisfy my loneliness? Why, Min? I've been on this hive for hundreds of years and I've never asked anything of him or anyone else, why would I start now?_ I screamed this at her and I saw her wince with the mental force.

Fear showed in her eyes, " I don't know, I don't know. Just please don't do that again, please."

At that plea, the human part of me partially found sense and I realized that for a split millisecond that I actually thought of hurting her some more. _I'm a monster_.

Spinning around I race out into the corridor and I just keep running. I don't care where I end up just as long as it is far away from Min and her little one. I stop and jump from the corridor to a little nook far above the dart bay. I perch myself on the rim overlooking the bay and pull my knees snugly to my chest before letting my head droop. I hope that all I need is a little time to cool off and than I'll be back to my... normal, self.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was fast asleep again though I was pleased that I didn't dream this time. No one knew about my little private niche, not even my Wraith knew that I came here.

Over the many years my internal clock has improved to the point that I know what time it is even when I'm unconscious, so when it reached the point that I had slept for six and a half hours I forced myself to wake up. Looking out I see the darts lined up, ready for when the time comes. Wondering if enough time has passed I swing out back into the corridor and calmly walk back to my room. I walked in and closed the door before I registered that there was someone inside, turning around I see my Wraith standing in the same corner that I used to slid down.

I resisted the urge to jump in shock, or cringe at the image he was showing me. Min, running into his laboratory with delicate tears running down her face. She wasn't coherent as she tried to explain what had happened six hours ago, but he hadn't needed much explanation when she showed him five gagged bleeding gashes that went from her elbow to just above her wrist.

_Strange, I don't remember clawing her, I don't even remember having my talons extended._

Next he showed me Min taking him here and saying that she didn't know where I went. He sent her back to her quarters and stationed himself were I found him.

I heard the unspoken question in his mind, he was wondering what had caused me to hurt Min. My gaze lowered to the floor as I felt shame well up inside me.

" Nothing, I just... I was taken by surprise and I probably could have handled it better."

" What surprised you?"

" Um, well, Min. Um, I just over reacted. Actually, I think that right now I would like to be alone, if you don't mind."

I felt the defiance surge through his mind and knew that I wasn't going to get to be alone. I threw up my hands in defeat, " Fine, do whatever you want! See what I care!"

With that I turned to my bed and buried my face into the pillow. I heard his heart (kinda weird that I didn't hear his footsteps) come nearer.

" If you know what is best, you will just stay in your little corner." my voice was muffled because of the pillow but my threat didn't lose it's strength. His heart sped up for a split second before returning a normal palpitation. He didn't touch me as he stopped above and watched. He was curious and worried about me. Not an uncommon mixture when it came to me. I almost smiled, almost.

Then a thought came to me at the word 'mixture'. Blood has DNA, DNA has genetic material, children have to have genetic material from both parents. Why not just take a sample of blood and use the DNA? My fangs lengthened at the idea and I rolled over to stare up at my Wraith. Why not? Good a candidate as anyone, maybe better. I smiled up at him and his confusion deepened. _It's about to get worse_.

Before he could stop me, I reached out and grazed my fang along his left hand (it was the closest). The drop of blood that I got from the tiny wound would be more than enough I thought as I swallowed. I saw him flinch as he registered what I had done and I watched as the tiny scratch healed with not help from me.

I raised my eyes to his. His expression didn't change until he noticed something different in my demeanor. I seemed more... hopeful, to him. _Ya, the promise of a child to call one's own will do that_.

" Why did you do that?" he was trying very hard to understand me. I wish you the best of luck.

I smiled, " Did you know that Min is going to have a child?" he didn't see it yet but I had just answered his question.

" No. What does this have to do with everything?"

I smiled wider, " Just that, everything."

Irritation clouded his thoughts, if I didn't start answering coherently he was going to try to seriously hurt me. I grinned up at him as I did my best not be all to sarcastic.

" Let me explain something to you. One of a humans purposes is to populate the species. Now, being a vampire that isn't a big concern to us as we don't die.. easily. Here is the thing though. As far as I know, I'm the only vampire in this entire galaxy. I guess that as the centuries pasted, I felt like I didn't belong. So, when Min announced that she was going to have a child I suppose that I just snapped. I'm better now." I chuckled at my last sentence, it was so not an good enough description.

" Your better now? How? What did you do?" he considered my nicking him with my fangs and narrowed his lovely eyes at me.

I shrugged, " Oh, nothing."

" What did you do?"

" I... kinda... took a drop of your blood so that I could fix my problem."

He sighed, " Your problem?"

" Do I have to spell it out for you? I. Used. Your. Blood. To. Impregnate. Myself." I smirked at as I said the words.

He didn't react physically and his mind was just a big blank for a few minutes. Then he looked at me and his eyes moved to rest on my abdomen as shock became his greatest emotion.

Suddenly enjoying myself considerably I finish with, " Congratulations, your going to be a father." I burst into laughter as I rolled back onto the bed.

I left my Wraith standing in my room starring after me in shock, I was flying as high as the clouds as I walked toward Min's quarters. I had some apologizing to do.

I announce myself and just walked in. Min was sitting in one of her beautiful chair while Seft held her hands and tried to talk to her.

" Min?" I said her name softly but she still jumped. Seft leaped to his feet and positioned himself so that he stood in front of her in a protective stance. I winced internally because I know that to them, it seems necessary.

" You! Get out! How dare you come back after what you did to, Min!" I was surprised, Seft had always been the quiet type who never yelled.

" Min, please let me explain. I am so sorry about what I did an I don't even have a good excuse for it either." I waited and she slowly nodded. " You see, when you told me about the baby, I felt envious that you would become a mother before me. I've watch so many humans over the years give birth to little miracles I don't know why yours did it. But I snapped."

" You've watch so many? How old are you?" Min was whispering but her voice was still strong.

" I'm 998 years old, Min. I was here when you became a Worshiper sixty years ago. Anyway, I am deeply sorry about hurting you, Min. I don't even remember much of what I did during my... episode. I truly hope that you can forgive me someday."

Min reached forward and grabbed Seft's hand so that she could gently pull him back, he being the big softy that he is let her. She looked me in the eye and she apparently saw something that she liked, possibly my sudden happiness.

" How did you solve your problem?" I barely remember her coming into my room and talking to me, about what is just a big blank, but I felt a sense of recognition at her question.

I smiled at her warmly, " Oh, you know, this and that."

Her lips twitched even though the phrase meant nothing to her, " Please, tell me."

" Let's just saw that your not going to be the only one who gets what she wants."

" Are you with child now, too?" my smile widened in response.

Min forgave quickly, which gave Seft no reason to hold a grudge against me when his Min didn't, and we talked for the rest of day about what we were going to do when out babies finally came. She was four months in and I gave her a gift that people in this galaxy don't usually get, I told her what she was going to have. A little girl, just like in my dream (kinda strange that I remember the dream but not my waking moments).

I left soon after that announcement and headed back to my room, wondering if my Wraith was still standing were I left him. When I walk inside I don't see him and a overwhelming feeling of regret floods me. _I should have asked before hand_. What if he avoids me from now on? Could I bare that? I doubted it very much.

In the five months that it took Min's baby to finish growing, my baby grew nine months worth. I was heavy with pregnancy now but my vampire endurance had not faltered. My Wraith had arrived only two hours after I did and he hasn't left my side yet. I didn't doubt it but he was worried about feeding on my while I was pregnant, nothing happened just like I thought.

Min gave birth before me to the tiniest baby I had ever seen, and boy did she have a set of lungs. I didn't start having severe labor pains until twenty hours after. I hadn't known that something could hurt that much. The funny thing is that it was the one time my Wraith had left me and I start having contractions. I was surprised that only fifteen minutes later I had a baby boy in my arms. Sometimes it pays to be a vampire.

He is the most perfect thing that I have ever seen. His head is covered in hair of unique color, a mixture of natural red and Wraith white. When his eyes opened I was amazed to see my green eyes starring at me, but I was surprised to see those strange cat-like pupils as well. Somehow, everything about him seemed... right. I loved my little baby, he was one of a kind. Literally a Wraith-Vampire.

_And I will call him... Alexander._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

" Alex! Were you planning on saying good-bye to your dear old mother?" I ask reproachfully.

Alex turns around before he enters the dart bay. _My hansom son_. He grew his hair out to match any Wraith and his lithe frame spoke of his mixed heritage. His mind was as strong as any vampire, as was his appetite for blood though thankfully his inherited his mothers self control.

He smiles at me as he sees me approach him, I am always momentarily dazed when ever he smiles at me. Maybe I'm just a dotting mother but he was perfect in every way. He looked to be in his early twenties but it has really been eight thousands years since he was born.

" Mom, your not old. Besides, I am only going down to the planet to get some things. I won't be gone long." his voice was like smooth satin that would make any woman fall in love.

" Not old? Your just sucking up. And I don't care that your going to the surface or for how long, but would it kill ya to visit your mother every now and then?" I grinned as I said this and Alex laughed.

" I'll be back soon, I love you. Tell father to take it easy." he said mischievously.

I raise my eyebrows at him, " If you don't stop saying stuff like that to him he is going to blow a gasket. Behave yourself. I love you too, Alex. Fly safe." I kissed him on his left cheek before he started back to the dart bay.

I followed and watched him agilely climb into the nearest dart. The all to familiar buzz signaled he was ready to take off and the dart slowly rose into the air. I watched as his dart disappeared through one of the many exits for the darts. Walking to my little nook above the bay, I absentmindedly follow Alex to the planet that our hive was orbiting. Slipping into a comfortable position I close my eyes, I would never tell him that I do this every time he leaves. Just call me an overprotective mom.

_It only takes him five minutes to enter the planets atmosphere. His readout says that there is a village three miles to the west and he carefully lands his dart among some trees that would provide adequate camouflage until he got back. The opaque shell above him dissolved allowing him to jump out. Surveying the surrounding area he detects no human presence. Nodding to himself, he heads in the direction of the village. He quickly finds a trail that heads in that direction and hikes casually along. Because I being his talented mother he also inherited my ability to change his appearance. _

_As he continues to walk, his typical Wraith clothes form into a less conspicuous outfit that would more fit a young farmers son, his long red/white hair stayed the same. Though his eyes didn't appear to change he knew that he would appear to have "normal" pupils now. The trees began to thin and a few people started to appear along the trail from other villages. He was in sight of the village when his sensitive ears picked up a muffled scream. Stopping, he looks around. The scream again, to his right further into the trees. Automatically he starts in that direction. He doesn't even go ten yard before he find the source. Disgust fills him as he sees a young woman, her white cloth dress torn to pieces beside her, struggling to get away from an older man. Her bare skin shows signs of abuse previous to this encounter. His disgust quickly turns to a loathsome revulsion as he remembers the stories I told him about my life on earth, he wondered if this is similar to my experience with that human monster I referred to as Him._

_The man has his dirty hand over her mouth as he tries to silence her desperate yells for help. Without thinking, Alex runs forward and grasps the collar of the mas shirt. Pulling back, he lifts him and throws him into a tree. The woman, shocked, just watches as the man stumbles to his feet again._

" _You idiot boy! Couldn't you see I was in the middle of something?" his voice is harsh to my ears. _

_I didn't say anything and this seemed to infuriate the human for he charge at me, in doing so he also pulled out a evil looking knife. Two could play this game, as Mother would say. The woman whimpers and I glance towards her to see if she is well enough. Before I can face the man again, a sharp pain spears my right sides. My yell of pain was also a yell of anger as I turn my head towards the man standing next to me, his cool blade pushed up to the handle in my side._

" _This ought to teach you, Boy." he breathes putrid smelling air into my face with a sneer. _

_My only response is a furious growl building in my chest. Taken by surprise, the man releases his knife and jumps back. I reach down and grab the handle before swiftly pulling it out. A hiss of pain follows as I throw the blade far into the trees. My wound heals quickly and I do not even feel the burning or the hunger because I fed before leaving the hive._

_The man is backing up, preparing to make a run for it but I race forward and fling him against another tree with enough force to knock him out. I watch if slump to the ground and stay there before turning back to the woman. She had grabbed what remained of her dress and had piled it in front of her._

_I hurry forward while undoing my course tan shirt, ripping it from my torso. She cowers away from me as I reach her. I suddenly realize that she must think that I... _

_I throw a blazing glare at the mans unconscious form four feet away before carefully turning back to the scared woman._

" _Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you. Here, take my shirt and cover yourself. I will take to the village if you wish." I knew that hearing my calm, smooth voice would quiet those fears. With shaky hands, she reaches for my shirt and pulls it to herself. I stand and turn around to give her some privacy knowing that she would need to discard her torn dress to put the shirt on._

_Her heart races as she stands and I hear the ruffling of the shirt as she pulls it over her body. I feel her warmth as she approaches me and I turn to face her. The shirt is to big and baggy but it covers the more important parts, her long blond hair is tangled and covered with leaves. Bright blue eyes watch me with deep sincerity and gratefulness._

" _Thank you kind stranger for saving me," her eyes move to the side I got stabbed, " we should get you to the village and have you treated." her voice was barely above whisper._

_I thought of what would happen if a human healer examined me, " No. There is no need, I am fine. Let me take you to the village though so that you may get better clothes."_

_Her lips twitched, " And you your shirt back?" her heart started beating faster as she starred at me. This was not the first time that a human woman found me attractive, at least that is what Mother said._

_I started back toward the trail and heard her follow me, heart pounding the entire way. There was no one on the trail when we emerged from the trees and we made out way into the village. Gasps and startled yelling greeted our entrance. The woman walked up to a older man and wrapped her thin arms around him. _Her Father_. _

_Before I attract any more attention to myself, I turn and walk deeper into the village market. With a sense of unease I look for what I came here for. Something for, Mother. She says the the day of her birth is only two days away and what kind of a son would I be if I didn't get her something beautiful? _

_Scanning the displayed objects, I wonder what she would like best. Most of what I see would be useless to her, clothes, cookware. Maybe there isn't anything here for Mother. I am about to turn around and leave when a rainbow shine catches my attention. Curious, I approach the vendor who is selling jewelery. That which attracted me was a metal flower embedded with a clear rock that Mother calls a diamond, a fragile looking silver chain dangles from the display rack. _

" _Excuse me? How much for that pendant?" _

" _Oh, let's see. It is one of my best, but you look like a respectable young man. May I ask who this piece is destined for?"_

" _My Mother."_

" _I see, lucky lady to have a son such as you. What do you have to trade?"_

_I reached out to show the vendor my offer, it was a red rock that Mother referred to as a ruby. She had given it to me many years ago and it wasn't the only one that I possessed. Besides, Mother deserved something amazing._

" _I say! Where did you get that? Didn't steal it, did you?" I was always fascinated by humans responses, especially to the rare rocks._

" _No, my Mother gave it to me as a give when I was little. I decided that it would be better to give her something nice from it."_

" _Okay, okay. I say you have a deal..." the hesitation said he was looking for a name._

" _Alexander."_

" _Odd name. You have a deal Alexander." he handed me the item and I gave him the red rock._

_I thanked him and left, ready to return to the hive. I exited the village and made my way down the trail back to the dart. I only had a short amount of time, the Queen had granted me a little time before the culling started. Though, even if the culling did start now I can still make it off the planet._

_I must admit, it was peaceful walking under these trees. I soon arrive at the place that I entered the trail in the first place, I quietly moved through the trees until I saw the dart. Climbing up, I place Mother's gift carefully inside the dart before jumping back down so that I can replace my clothes and allow my eyes to return to my normal. _

_It felt nice to let everything return to normal and I prepared to leap into the cockpit of the dart, when suddenly I heard a loud crack and searing pain exploded through me. I tried to pull myself up but two more cracks tainted the air and agony ripped through my body. My grip weakened and I fell to the ground as two men approached. One was the same man that I had left unconscious under the tree, I didn't recognize the other man._

_As they advanced closer to me I saw a metal weapon in their hands. The other man cocked his and pointed it at me as the other neared me. He stopped above me, looking from the dart back to me and studying me._

" _What a discovery. I didn't know that the Wraith experimented and kept the results alive. What makes you so special?" he placed the butt of his weapon against one of my wounds and pressed down. Pain burned through me and I clenched my teeth in an effort to remain silent._

" _Answer me." I wanted to rip his vile little heart out!_

" _I am not an experiment."_

" _Well, what are you? You aren't Wraith, not completely anyway."_

_I tried to growl but blood interfered and all that came out was a gurgling sound._

" _My Mother is not Wraith, my Father is."_

" _Your mother, huh? What kind of a sick, twisted human would keep something like you alive?"_

" _I never said my Mother was human. In fact, even Wraith treat her with respect." a spasm of pain rolls through my body. _

_The man sneers at me and hits me with the butt causing everything to go dark._

" Alex!" my eyes fly open as I slid out of my nook and fell through the dart bay. My wings came out and I flew directly to the closest dart. Folding my wings back in, I settle into position and wait for the canopy to form over me. It feels like forever until the buzz starts and I aim the dart to exit the hive. As fast as I can I follow the signal of Alex's dart praying that I'm not to late.

My readout registered two life signs moving away from the signal. _No_. I land my dart next to Alex's and resist the urge to claw my way out as I wait for the canopy to dissolve. Gripping the side of the dart I swing myself out and land on the springy ground. I search the area, my heart drops as I see a form laying close by. I run closer, hopeful, but vampire senses don't lie. No heartbeat, no life, no chance for healing. I stare into his unseeing eyes and felt a wrath that I have never experienced in my nine thousand years.

I ached for the death of the humans who killed my baby, my Alexander. My talons lengthened to their full potential and my fangs grew, tingling with the need to sink into flesh. I close my eyes for a moment and turn my face up to the sky as I let a ferocious snarl reverberate through the trees. I was moving before my eyes were completely open, following the scent of the monsters.

Only four and a half minutes had passed since I landed my dart so the Monsters didn't have time to really run for it. I caught up to them within a matter of seconds. The one didn't even see me, did not even know that I was tearing his throat out because he was already dead. The other one saw and fired his weapon (which looked like a really early version of a shot gun) and shot me square in the chest.

He smiled as he watched collapse to the ground with my torso covered in my blood. My clawed fingers curled with the sudden fire burning around my rib cage, and in my throat. I had not considered the fact that it was time to feed in my mad dash to save Alex. _It was all for nothing_. I heard the cocking of the wanna-be-shot-gun and the cold of the barrel pushing against my left shoulder. I watched the world spin as I was rolled onto my back. His ugly face was over me with an expression that brought back memories of Him. I winced as I saw His face clearly in my mind (even after nine thousand years he still haunted my dreams) then I winced again from the pain.

" Where'd you come from? Why aren't you dead yet?" you stupid, inbred, bastard.

I bare my fangs as he positions his gun barrel to point at my face, " I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were in charge." I hissed through my clenched teeth.

" I have this," he shook the gun barrel in front of me, " of course I'm in charge!"

I hear buzzing in the distance, lots of buzzing. _Darts_. Would my Wraith be among them? I know that it wouldn't have taken him long to hear of my sudden departure. I smiled at the thought of my Wraith appearing behind this sad excuse for a blood bag, perhaps all I needed to do was stale.

" Why you smiling? What are you? Some sort of freak like that thing I just killed?" wounds immediately forgotten, I lung forward and knock the gun out of his dirty hands and jump on top of him bringing him to the ground. I wrap my left hand around his neck while I place my right talons against his face.

" Say that again, I dare you." I hissed in his ear.

" Why do you care that I killed it?"

I growled as he called my son an _it_, " Because that _freak_, that _it_, that you killed was my _son_! You! You killed my Alexander, that was his name! Why! Why did you kill him? He was leaving this planet and wasn't going to come back! WHY?" I tightened my grip on his throat until he was sputtering. I saw fear and understanding in his eyes, but I more pleased about the fear.

" Because he beat me, that was the reason we followed him. Then when we saw the Wraith ship and him _changing_ in front of us, we knew that he was dangerous and needed to die to save others."

" You idiots! The only reason he beat you in the first place was because you were rapping that young woman! This is your own fault! You would have been better off my Wraith finding you, he would have just fed from you, I can make it _last_. Drag your death slowly and agonizingly out for days as _I_ feast on you."

I reviled in his horror as he processed what I had said.

Before he could think of anything other, I opened my mouth and dug my fangs deep into his neck. I growled in victory as his scream permeated the air and as I injected pain venom into his body those screams grew in intensity. His blood, though just being blood, tasted off and I didn't swallow any of it. I sucked, opening my mouth enough to let the blood spill out, and injected more and more venom into his system. Soon, my burning torture got to a point when he could scream anymore and instead started writhing under me. I sucked enough blood that his death would be to quick for my liking but I didn't have time to just sit hear and watch him die slowly. I released his neck before stepping back to watch the life literally bleed from him.

I observed as his writhing grew less and less, drifting in pleasure as he finally stopped moving and his heart ceased to beat.

By this time, the fire in my throat has spread to the rest of my body and I'm close to screaming myself. Slowly, I stumble in the direction of the darts and Alex's body. Instead of taking the first dart back to the hive, I start digging with my taloned hands. I continue until a decent grave is visible before stopping and looking at the body again, tears that I had held back started free flowing. Gently, I run my hand over his face, closing his sightless eyes. Sliding my arms under him I pick him up and carry him to the grave that I've just dug. Carefully I lower him inside and arrange his head and hands so that it looks like he's just sleeping, the only thing that really gave it all away was the gaping holes in his chest with dried blood surrounding them.

Silently, I pile the earth back into the grave while I did my best not to look at Alex's body as much as possible. I knew that the only reason I wasn't losing it right now was the thought of my Wraith back on the hive. I threw the last handful on top while trying to think of a way to properly mark Alex's grave without being to obvious about who lay here. Finally I decided on a purely vampire notion. Raising my right wrist to my mouth, I bite into my own flesh until a steady stream of blood is flowing before I pull away. Knowing that my healing abilities are severely diminished because of the already low blood level in my body I take my time pouring my blood over the entire length of the grave.

The theory is that where ever vampire blood drenches and soaks into organic surfaces (like the ground, tree roots, leaves, flowers and the like) whatever grows there will forever grow blood red, no matter what happens, because the blood can also make the area into immortal marble. Forever safe of whatever the humans might try to do to it. This is one of the reasons I chose this route, to seal Alex in a casket of my blood where I can keep him safe for all eternity.

By the time my wrist did heal the soil before me was already hardening and I stood up, preparing to take a dart back to the hive.

A branch snapping behind me alerts me to someone approaching and even in my weakened state I can be a force to be reckoned with.

Whirling around, my hands covered in dirt and blood as well as my face and clothes, I hiss in warning to whatever comes my way.

I didn't expect to see my Wraith appear through the trees and I found myself running forward. He wrapped his arms around me to prevent me from falling to the ground in a heap, his eyes widening as he sees the condition that I'm in.

" What happened?" my tears start free flowing again as I point toward the hard red mass that is the ground around Alex's grave. I project the image of the grave before I picture setting Alex inside. His arms tightened as he growled.

He started picturing hunting down whoever did it and I showed him the twisted face of the monster who pulled the trigger.

" Trust me, my way was much more gratifying." he didn't say anything, just held me.

We stood that way for seven minutes before deciding to go back to the hive, there were two darts so no one had to hitch a ride. I took the farthest while he took the other. I waited for his dart to start up and form that dark canopy before I activated mine. When my canopy formed I looked down at my controls, ready to fly up to the hive, and I see something glitter. My heart aches as I see a silver chain with a silver flower embedded with a beautiful polished diamond.

Before I command my dart into the air, I reach down and pick up the necklace. _Oh, Alex_. I cry as I unhook the chain and put the cool metal around my neck. The flower hangs just over my heart with a delicate pressure.

Sighing, I grab the controls and rise into the air so that I can return to my hive.

TBC

_Good news too! Our Atlantis team(from Rising) is in the next chapter! _


	8. Chapter 8

Believe me when I saw that for the next thousand years I was NOT pleasant. I was short tempered and easily provoked. The only person who get near me without having to fear for his life was my Wraith. After eight thousands years he had grown use to Alex and had cared about him even through the jokes Alex had said to bait him. He was the only person I didn't need to act around and play the tough role as the only vampire in the entire galaxy, with him I could curl up and cry my eyes out.

At least, until he had left for some super secret mission. I remember watching his dart take off and knowing that it would head for the portal on the planets surface. I also remember being summoned to the Queen, at least she was sort of kind when she told me that he had missed the last five check-ins. They would continue the search but doubted they would find him... alive.

After that I decided to leave the hive and the Queen granted my request. She couldn't admit it but I heard the sadness at losing the two of us. I was allowed transport to the surface of a planet with a portal so as to go where I pleased, I watched the dart disappear before turning around and dialing on of the many addresses that I had learned in ten thousand years.

I would set up camp in the villages that I came to but I wouldn't stay long before going some place else. Presently, I'm on a planet called Athos and this is the hundred thirty seventh planet that I've come to.

The village that I am in right now is a hunting camp really, not even a village. Their tents are truly attractive and the people are very nice, though it took some time for the leader a woman named Teyla to warm up to me. I am still a little more Wraith-like than most humans are comfortable with, ten thousand years is a long time.

Right now, I find myself cleansing the buckets that are used to carry water from the nearby river and apparently great entertainment for the children because they were just watching me. Granted I had just arrived two days ago and the only thing I've spoken to them was for them to call me Faith. Other than that I hadn't said a word and the kids were bubbling with questions but their parents had told them to leave me alone.

Fifteen years have past since I left and I don't hunt humans anymore seeing as they usually surround me now a days. The days on this planet are very short and only last about six hours before night falls.

I look up to see the bright sun rising over the tree tops, it really is a lovely sight though I show no sign of enjoying myself. I place the last clean bucket next to the rock I am sitting on and rest my elbows on my knees as I watch the Athosians start their day.

I spy Teyla coming out of her tent, her long bronze hair shining as the sun hit it and her mocha skin blazing in contrast. She surveys the camp and her people before she notices me watching her. I move on.

A mountain of a man, Halling, and his kid son, Jinto, are heading down the main trail into the forest with one of the buckets that I cleaned last night to fetch water for this mornings breakfast. Halling's wife had been culled during the last Wraith visit five years ago, Jinto is six.

I sigh as I think of the Wraith, if they stick to the schedule they will have gone into hibernation soon after I left. I drop my eyes to my still wet hands and wonder how long I should stay here. There are many in this camp, Teyla included, who possess the ability to sense the Wraith. Now, even though I'm only a vampire I have found many starring at me and I've discovered that many of them had this ability.

_Life is just getting to complicated._

Taking a deep breathe I hold it for a moment before letting it go in a huff. Standing, I wonder into my tent behind me. This is nothing unexpected to anyone watching, I usually do what I need doing during the night and retreat inside while everyone is out and about. Slowly, I lower myself onto my bedroll and close my eyes as the sun finally peaks over the trees and illuminates everything.

" Jinto!" Halling's deep voice jerks me awake, " Jinto! Where are you?"

I sigh, this is the third time since my arrival that that... child, has disappeared into the night. Sitting up I peer out the opening to my tent, the black night is rather comforting to me and I step out into the cool night air.

" Faith! Have you seen my son?" Halling approaches me with a worried expression, for his son not for coming near me. He is one of the few who have welcomed with no mixed feeling whats so ever, I admired him for that.

" Sorry, Halling, I just woke up. But I'd be glad to help you search." I knew it wasn't his fault that Jinto went into the dark, usually with his friend, without telling anyone where.

Halling thanked me for my help and we headed into the night ready to search through the dark forest for the confused the brat. I now know why parents on Earth invented beatings, I would never suggest that to Halling for I knew he was doing his best given the circumstances.

We were almost to the portal, everyone else called it the Ancestral Ring, when I heard a small startled gasp followed by a surprised squeak. I quickly inspected the area around the portal only to discover twelve new comers with Jinto and his friend.

" Halling, I think someone else found your son. By the Ring." Halling took off through the trees in a hurry to get to his son.

I beat him there but didn't show myself and hid so Halling did not see me either. I survey the large group, Jinto looks scared and his friend has a rather poorly made mask of a Wraith on which he slides off. The people who surround them are human and wear dark combat uniforms and gear.

What really attracts my attention is their weapons, they are more advanced then most that I have seen for humans (the Wraith don't like having food who can fight back, go figure). Before I can consider this further Halling blasts through the trees and stops in front of the kids, " Please, don't hurt them. They were just playing." one of the men lowers his weapon, black and shiny, before anyone else does.

" Are you here to trade..." he leaves it open to get a name, I'm more than curious as to what it is too.

" Major John Sheppard." he didn't say anything out of the ordinary, though I detected a slight note of carefree sarcasm.

" Halling."

Major Sheppard looked confused, " I don't know what that means." I nearly burst out laughing.

A gray haired, hard looking man came up, " That's his name."

" Oh, Halling, nice to meet you."

Halling nods and turns to his son and tells him for the tenth time not to wonder into the forest after dark. He looks at the new comers on last time before saying, " Teyla will wish to meet you. Come."

I choose this time to make my appearance and I step into the clearing the portal rests in. Five of the dark clad men raise their weapons in my direction but soon lower them as I stop next to Halling. I glance at them each in turn before looking at Halling.

He nods to me and turns around towards the path that will lead to the camp, I hear the footsteps of the men following and watch as the boys fall behind to talk to Sheppard.

" What are those thing on your head?" I look behind me to see Sheppard pulling something black off his head.

" Help you see in the dark, check it out." he hands the black object to Jinto who looks through them, " Wow!"

" Let me see, Jinto." his friend reaches for his turn and pulls them to his eyes, " Wow, can I have them?"

Sheppard grins, " Afraid not," he takes the goggles back and glances at the mask in the boy's hand, " what's the deal with that?" he asks as he motions towards it.

The boy looks at the mask, " This? Wraith." he says the name so matter of factly.

Sheppard pulls his eyebrows together, " Wraith, huh? What that?"

Jinto and his friend stare in shock, " You don't know what the Wraith are? What planet are you from?"

Sheppard hesitate for a second before grinning, " I'm from a planet far, far away."

" Cool, can we go there?"

" Fraid not."

Nonchalantly, I change my pace so that I'm walking behind the gray-haired, hard faced man as a young black man starts talking to him.

" Excuse me, sir, but I noticed that you have a problem with the Major. Mind if I ask why?"

" I don't have a problem with him, it's his record. I don't like anyone who can't follow protocol."

The young man glances over his shoulder at Sheppard, " Yes, sir."

I didn't know these people, and at this point I am only assuming that they're from earth, but I wanted to defend Major Sheppard from the hard faced man. Over the years that I've lived among humans I have had to control myself, especially when I get angry. Which means no growling and hissing or flashing my fangs at people I don't like. So I was a little taken aback when my fangs were drawn out without any conscious decision making on my part. I will have to watch myself, if I'm not careful I'll be the cause of my social demise.

Our group turns a bend in the path and I see the entrance to the camp. As we enter I break off and stand in front of my tent as I watch the outsiders approach Teyla's tent. Jinto and Halling enter with them, and realize that I am not the only one that is watching.

Three minutes pass before Hard Face comes out followed by all except Sheppard and the young black man. Hard Face scans the village, a little surprised that they are all hard at work even though the sky is still black, before he sees me watching him. _I wonder if this man has _ever_ smiled in his life_. He stares at me like he's waiting for me to suddenly be ashamed of spying on him and turn my gaze away, but I stand my ground. _I've dealt with far worse than you_. Apparently coming to the realization that I'm not backing down, he turns around and starts giving orders to the men with him. By now, Sheppard and the young man (who Hard Face addresses as Lt. Ford) have joined also. The young Lt. Ford was told to guard the Gate, must be another name for the portal. The rest of them were to find out if these people would be willing to take of refugees.

Humans in dark uniforms scatter at his order, except Sheppard. He just sort of leans back on his heels before ambling around the camp, studying the people as they prepare for the day. So far, I like him. He's easy going and takes pleasure in infuriating his commanding officer, we'd get along great. I set down on the rock that still has clean buckets resting next to it and watch them like they are an enjoyable television show.

The Major, in his random amblings, was only a few feet from me now when he looks up. He grins a little when he sees me watching him, " Hello."

" Hi."

" Nice place you got here." small talk is not his thing.

I laugh as I glance at my one person, ratty old tent, " Ya, you can have it if you think it's so nice."

His grin falters, " No, thanks."

I smile, " That's what I thought. Just being polite to a young woman who has nothing."

" I wasn't just being polite, and my comment was not actually aimed at the tent. I like the people who live here." he says it like it was obvious the whole time.

I nod my head, " Ya, I kinda like the people here, too."

Sheppard notices the tone in my voice, " Your not with them, are you?"

My lip twitches, " No, I'm not. Just a random person passing through."

" Alone?" he sounded surprised.

" Yes, alone."

" Where's your family?"

My mild races for a good story, trying to think of a good reason for traveling alone, " They were culled when I was very young. The only reason I wasn't is because I was exploring some nearby caves. Ironically, I wasn't even suppose to be there, it was forbidden because they were prone to cave-ins."

" Culled?"

" That's right. Your precious planet doesn't have Wraith so you wouldn't know." I said it like any jealous kid who wished for something would.

" What exactly are these Wraith that everyone seems to know about?" the curiosity in his voice somewhat amused me. But I couldn't tell him anything that would cause suspicion, so I lied.

" I don't really know that much, I guess I'm one of the lucky ones because of it. All I know is that every few centuries the Wraith go around the galaxy culling worlds and those that are taken never come back. My parents didn't tell me what happened to them, maybe to keep me from living in fear. I don't know." I wasn't at all pleased that I was this good at lying. It rather irked me.

Sheppard excepted my story. He looks around and his eyes narrow, I look up too and see the sky lightening up. Day was approaching and everyone would really start working hard. But the Major's gaze wasn't on the sky or the people, it was in the distance on the other side of the river.

Following his gaze, I see a shape through the usual fog. The Old City of Teyla's people. I turn back to Sheppard, " I wouldn't if I were you. These people believe that if you venture into the Old City, that the Wraith will come. There is some skepticism as there always is with myths, but there has to be a reason why no one has tested it in so long."

He nods to signal that he heard me before looking around and seeing Hard Face studying the same thing. Without another word he heads in that direction leaving me sitting on my rock. I shake my head as Hard Face starts toward Teyla's tent, Sheppard glances at me before following.

_He had potential_.

I am not surprised to see Hard Face and a small group of men move in the direction of the foggy river, idiots. I know Teyla would have given them the same warning that I gave the Major, they couldn't be from earth, they were to stupid. The breaks over the trees and brings everything into sharp focus even with the fog. I see a flash of bronze and turn to see Teyla leading Sheppard into the forest. _Curious_.

Wondering what they are doing, they I get up and run into the forest after them. The temperature drops at least ten degrees under the tree canopy and I lift my face as the cool air greets me. This really is a nice planet, not to hot and certainly not to cold. _Just right_. I smile to myself as I head in the direction of Sheppard's voice a few yards a head of me. I make sure that neither of them sees or hears me following, that would be all that I need, Teyla getting more suspicious about me.

I watch as Teyla gracefully jumps down from a steep mound of dirt and resist the urge to laugh as Sheppard slips and falls down while trying to make it look like he meant it the whole time. I follow behind just within hearing distance of their voices, on the journey they talk about many different things. Nothing of real interest to me, families, likes and dislikes.

About four hours into the trek, Teyla leads the Major into a cavern. Light appears inside before diminishing around a corner.

Intrigued, I know that I can't follow them in but maybe if I casually appear at the entrance and act all surprised to find them here too it won't seem to odd. Quietly, I walk to the entrance and lean my back on the outside, partially hiding but still visible. I hear the mumbling of their voices just inside. Ten and a half minutes passed before I saw the bright light of a flashlight coming my way.

Teyla exits first, a round metal pendant that I have never seen her wear around her neck. Automatically I reach up to feel the metal flower under my shirt that Alex had meant to give me. The movement of this alerted Teyla and her head snapped towards me, by this time Sheppard had appeared as well.

" Fancy bumping into you here." I say while looking into the forest.

" Were you following us?" the accusation in her voice would have once caused a low hiss, now I just stiffen against the stone. _They've tamed me. Without even realizing it, these humans have tamed me!_

My sigh maybe was a little to forceful, but I was beyond irksome now. Taming a vampire, who would have thought of such a thing.

" Me? Following you? Do I honestly look that frivolous to you?" my voice had an edge to it, but it could have easily been connected to annoyance.

" What are you doing out here then?"

" Non of your business what I decide to do with my time. If I want to go for a nice long walk I will."

She couldn't say anything to my reasoning and turned to leave. Sheppard eyed me for a second, " You coming?"

I smiled, not just at his question but at the flare of resentment I got from Teyla, anything to bug her.

" Thank you, Major, that is a kind offer." my smile widens as he thinks over my words, before he can say anything I walk past him humming to myself.

I glared up as the sky darkened and the forest became pitch black. From behind me I hear a soft click and light sudden floods the surrounding area. Prepared, I'll give them that much.

No one said anything as we walk back through the dark trees. My mind is swirling with questions that I don't know if I can ask, how far would I be able to go until I passed the I'm-Just-Curious line? I didn't notice the familiar buzz in the distance until Teyla stopped in front of me and I nearly walked into her. Sheppard had been paying attention at least and didn't have trouble.

Teyla lifts her head as she catches the faint hum of the darts.

" What is it?" Sheppard asks as the sound reaches his ears.

" _Wraith_!" without a backwards glance she starts running along the path that we had been following. Sheppard starts after her only to pause and look behind him, I know that I should be playing the panic-stricken human but I couldn't find it in me as he watched me.

Confusion clouded his thoughts before he turned around and ran after Teyla. I glance up and see a dart through the trees, the buzzing of the little ships all to natural to my senses. A sound like gun fire grabs my attention and I race after the Major and Teyla.

" The Wraith can make you see things. They are not really there." I see Teyla walk through an allusion that I've seen before, like a mix between smoke and a ghost-like image. Sheppard must have over reacted to the images and fired at nothing. My lips tugged at the corner at the memory of once helping make those images more... realistic.

Teyla whirled around and the Major followed, this time so did I. There is a small clearing ahead where the path is completely unprotected.

_This can't end well_.

Sure enough, as soon as we run into the clearing I see a dart appear above us and activate that blue/white beam. Sheppard saw the glow of the beam and veered off the path but Teyla didn't and I hurry to shove her out of the way. I wrap my arms around her just as the beam over take us and everything vanishes.


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly, my mind started to realize that something must have happened because I don't remember being rematerialized. I was vaguely aware of my head resting on my right arm but the rest of my body was kinda numb and tingly. A new sensation for me. I can hear at least seven different heartbeats near me but I can't lift my head to see who. Flexing my neck muscles my head feels like someones been banging it against a cement wall and an involuntary groan escapes my unfeeling lips.

The shuffling of feet is followed by a warm hand on my left shoulder, " Faith?" my senses were recovering quickly, recovered enough at least for me to recognize Halling's voice above me. I open my mouth to say 'what?' but all that comes out is a mumbled and unintelligible whisper.

" Faith? Don't move, okay? You and Teyla seem to be having... stronger side effects then the rest of us. It should pass soon." his voice sounded so familiar, but I detected a trace of uncertainty and fear, something that I am not accustomed to hearing from him.

I hear him stand and move a few feet away, resigned I just breathe deeply and wait for this strange effect to wear off.

_How long can it possibly be? _Another thought occurs to me, _why is this happening to me in the first place? This wasn't the first time that I've been transported in a Dart and those times I was perfectly fine, if not a little disturbed. Unless. Maybe it has to do with that this is the first time it was because I was being culled. The other times it had been either with my Wraith or else with the Hive that I belonged to. Friendlies. _

I thought about this for a moment and for a split second wished that I hadn't left the Hive knowing that I would never have experienced this feeling, but then I remembered the main reason for leaving in the first place and I regretted my momentary wish.

I slowly felt my body return to me and was grateful when I was able to finally sit up. I wasn't surprised to see the people around me or the Wraith structure that we were in. To my left I see Halling standing over Teyla's still form, she must still be suffering the after affects.

Being a vampire seriously had it's advantages. I turn my gaze to the others, I recognized a few of Teyla's people but also saw a few of the newcomers. Hard Face was among them and I noticed that he was watching me with a stern disapproval. Like I give a flip.

I didn't see Major Sheppard so maybe he was able to avoid being culled, unlike me. Then a thought of something, the Wraith as a whole must know by now that I left and disappeared into the human population. They would relish the opportunity to lay claim on me, the only everlasting feeding source in this galaxy. Sure, I could escape and disappear faster then anyone could say 'sound the alarm', but then I would be seriously restricted in my movements and search efforts. _The Wraith in this Hive can't know that they have me. Unless they all ready do._

To human for my taste I shivered at the thought of them knowing. I would have to stay hidden and try to control my unpredictable emotions. _If I can. _

I grimaced slightly before reentering the real world. Hard Face seemed to have been watching me the whole time and I felt a little threatened by this discovery, Halling was still next to Teyla, and everyone else just milled around uncomfortably. I reached with my mind toward Teyla and Halling. Teyla would regain consciousness within the next minute or so, Halling was worried about his son and struggling with the knowledge that he would never see him again.

I pushed down the human instinct to comfort him knowing that it would do no good to lie. I would lay low as long as possible before I _had_ to break out of here. Besides, I had only known them for two days, I have known my Wraith for thousands of years.

Teyla suddenly sits up, Halling places his hand on her shoulder and gives her a meaningful look. She glances around only to see the walls made of that still strange Wraith material. With a jolt I realize that after all this time I still refer to it as 'strange'. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, thinking that maybe that is just the way it is and I will always see things as strange as long as I exist. With a rush I exhale through my nose before opening my eyes to see Teyla focusing on me.

A flash of memory, arms wrapping around her just before the darkness, " Why? Why did you do that? There was no way that you could have saved me from being culled and I know that you knew this. So, why? Why sacrifice yourself like that?"

She was wrong, I could have saved her if the dart had been one second slower and me one second faster. I shake my head and turn my face away from them. I would not answer her question unless I absolutely had to, and well, I didn't.

She seemed to discern this because I heard a frustrated sigh behind me. Before I could do anything I was suddenly aware of approaching Wraith. I glance in the direction of the "spiderweb"(that's what I always called it) blocking the only exit in time to see a Wraith followed by two Masks come around a corner. In fifteen years I have not forgotten what a Wraith looks like or how it feels to have their minds on the edge of mine, but I still felt a mild shock when I saw his eyes. _Fifteen years is to long_.

The Wraith was like any other. Pale, long white hair, those eyes, black leather covering his body, and yet.

As they arrived in front of the holding cell the spiderweb retracted into the archway. He entered while scanning the humans inside, he paused when he saw me but paid me little mind. Everyone except for Hard Face had moved as far back as they could, though I noticed that Halling was blocking Teyla from view, but I stayed were I was. Hard Face, being the idiot that I knew he would be stepped forward to stand in front of the Wraith.

" I'm Colonel Marshall Sumner of th-" that was as far as he got before the Wraith threw him back against one of the walls. Other than that, he ignored everything else, focused on the choices before him. He bared his sharp teeth when his gaze fell on one of the Athosians, making his choice he whirled around and headed out of the holding cell leaving the two Masks to fetch the doomed Athosian. After they left the cell the spiderweb reappeared to block anything else from escaping.

I heard a collective sigh from the remaining people behind me as the Wraith disappeared around the same corner. One of the newcomers stepped toward Teyla, " Why did they take one of your guys? I mean, we're... well, we're kinda more valuable as far as information goes." he didn't mean it as an insult, I saw that in his mind, and lucky for him Teyla seemed to sense what he really meant as well. For his sake.

" The Wraith do not care who they take, and I fear that that was the last time that we ever see him." Teyla turned away and stood next to Halling, talking to him in hushed whispers.

As it turned out, unfortunately, _Sumner_ wasn't permanently or painfully injured. I contemplated fixing that for him but decided against it because I knew that nothing good could come from it. Now that the newcomers had seen a Wraith up close and personal they started to get an inkling of just what they were dealing with.

Clenching my teeth to prevent myself from growling, I sit with my back against one of the walls and rest my chin on my chest. I fold my arms in front of me before slowly slipping into a sleep-like state, I'm really searching the Hive and jumping from one mind to the other. I watched as the Athosian was drained of life and felt a momentary sense of waste. Not just because he had been a human being but also because of all that blood that was ruined when it could have been put to good use. A little self centered and cold-hearted, I know, but it's still true.

I count as I drift through the minds on this Hive, a whopping thirty-six out of a possible two hundred or more. It would be only to easy to breakout and quietly evade the remaining Wraith. My stomach clenched as a plan started to form unwilling inside my head. I mentally push it to the back of my mind as far as it will go, I only hope that it doesn't form into anything viable because then I'll be tempted to follow through with it.

Slowly, I pull myself back away from the others. I lift my head and lean it against the wall behind me before opening my eyes. No one has really moved since I last saw them, not completely surprising considering that they all think that their about to die. Startled, I realize that none of them know _what_ the Wraith are going to do to them. All they know for sure is that they are going to die by the hands of the Wraith.

_Which wouldn't be so funny but..._ how ironic.

My guess is that by the end of the day everyone in this room will be dead, except me. In the 10,000 years that I've been "alive", I have never gotten use to the idea of outliving _everything_. I think that that is one of the reasons that I had joined the Wraith in the first place because they were the only thing close to immortals... and vampires really. In their own way.

_Why the hell did all this have to happen to me?_ I thought with resentment.

I could hear someone approaching again, three hearts just as before. I lift my head in time to see the same Wraith come around the same corner. The spiderweb retracted and he entered while surveying the people crowded next to me. This time he apparently knew what he wanted because he only looked as far as Sumner before turning around and leaving allowing the two Masks with him to retrieve the doomed human.

I watched as Sumner walked out, seeing true fear cross his face for the first time. The spiderweb reappeared and the foursome disappeared around that corner. The glimpse of Sumner's fear stuck in the forefront of my mind and wouldn't stop. The newcomers that were left behind seemed kinda lost with him gone too. They were underlings, as my Wraith would have called them, they were use to being told what to do and having their commander around.

_Lost. Just like me._ My heart skipped a beat as the thought crossed my mind, I hadn't realized that after all this time I still thought of myself as lost. _They won't have to suffer thousands of years like me though, only a few decades. But even that small amount of time is to long._

A part of me, most likely my vampire part, didn't like where my thoughts were taking me. The other part, I suspect the human part, was rebelling. With a heavy sigh I come to the conclusion that, yes I will have to show myself. To save these humans the agony of solitude, I had to return them to their people. Teyla and her people would be free to follow if they wanted.

Making my decision, I relax my tense body until I'm completely still, not even my heart beats. It has been fifteen years since I allowed my vampire nature to flow through me. After all I was suppose to be human and not the most deadly predator in the galaxy.

" Faith?" Halling's voice was full of concern, I skim through his thoughts. He has noticed that I'm not breathing and my unnatural stillness. He fears I'm dead. The corner of my mouth twitches at the absurdity of his fear, I cannot die.

I feel my entire body slip easily into the naturalness of being a vampire, power floods to my limbs and a low growl of pleasure reverberates through my chest.

" Faith?" his voice has a edge to it, he heard my growl and can see the change, sense the overwhelming... danger, rolling from me.

I turn my hungry eyes toward him, " What, Halling?" my voice is dripping with the silky smoothness of my kind, designed of course to lure humans closer. I watch with satisfaction at the surprise on the Athosians faces, they have only heard my "rough" voice, my human imitation.

I suddenly stand with inhuman speed and grace, to the human it would appear that I disappeared only to appear again. I smile my most alluring smile as fear emanates from all the humans in front of me, relishing the affect it has on my body.

" Faith. What's happened?"

My smile widens, " Nothing much, my dear Halling. I have just simply allowed myself embrace who I am."

Teyla steps forward, " And who might that be?" she looks me over, sensing more than anyone that I'm... threatening, " You are not human." a statement not a question.

My smile falters, " No, I am not human. But I use to be. I had a mother, a father, a sister, a home, and a life. Then something happened and I gave it all up to save those that I loved. I nearly died as a result, the only reason I didn't is because I was turned. Now I'm something else, something that is to be feared above all else. Even the Wraith. Who, I might add, fear me as well."

Teyla stood in front of me, thinking over what I had just said, " Why? Why do the Wraith fear you?"

I bare my teeth as my smile returns, " They fear me because I am the only thing that can outdo them. My mental abilities far surpass that of any Queen, I can vanish without a trace before their eyes, and I can kill them much faster and much more painfully then anything they ever knew."

One of the newcomers moved to stand next to Teyla, " What are you?"

" If my guess as to where you are truly from, you already know the answer. What I'm about to say will mean more to you than to the Athosians. I am the reason you fear the night, the unknown. Because I am fear, I am night, I am the unknown. I'm the most deadly hunter ever to exist, I feast on my kill until there is nothing left to feast upon. I am forever immortal, I am... a vampire."

I felt the disbelief clouding his mind, " Vampire? How do know about vampires? Not that it really matters seeing as they don't exist. Vampires are myth and myth alone."

My smile was gone, my eyes were narrowing, my body was tensing. _I'll show you you over educated idiot_. Slowly, I turn around and walk until I'm standing directly in front of the spiderweb before facing the humans. Considering where he is and what he's messing with, the idiot has a smug expression. A growl starts to build in my throat as I glare at my prey. With vampire speed I slid into a crouch and hold it long enough for them to see me before I uncurl and push myself into the air. Mid jump I extend my talons and fangs. Just as I did the first time with my Wraith, I landed on his chest and used my weight to throw him to the floor. Placing his hands in my left, wrapping my legs around his, digging my right talons into his chest, I sink my aching fangs into his warm neck and hold.

I felt his body suddenly flex as his mind took in what had happened, and what was happening. I heard gasps and the shuffle of many feet trying to get as far away as possible.

Directing my thoughts toward the human under me, _" Believe me now?"_

I growled against his throat and injected healing venom into his wound before releasing him. Standing, I watch him take in the fact that he's still alive before standing as well. His hand immediately went to the side of his neck that I had bitten, I knew he could feel the two holes healing under his touch.

" You didn't kill me?" he sounded way to surprised.

Before I could answer I heard two heartbeats approaching, these were different though, faster. I listened to the place the hearts were searching for the identity of the person, shock fills my mind as I realize that it is Sheppard and one other.

I feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop as they head in our direction, " Well, shit. If he shoots me I'm going to cause him much pain."

Retracting my talons but leaving my fangs out, I turn around in time to see Sheppard and the dark lieutenant appear from the shadows.

" Major?" the voice came from one of the newcomers behind me.

Sheppard approaches while examining the spiderweb, " Okay kids, parties over. Were is the Colonel?"

" He was taken a few minutes ago."

" Crap. Okay. Ford, blow this cell with some C-4," glancing at his wrist watch, " if I'm not back in twenty minutes blow it and get them out of here."

" But sir, you're the only one who can fly us out of here."

" I'm going to fly us _all_ out of here."

With that he looks at a device in his left hand and goes in the same direction that the Wraith went with Sumner. I was a little annoyed that neither of them had looked at, observant much? Sighing, I step next to the spiderweb and watch Ford attach a small piece of C-4 in the middle of the spiderweb. He glances in my direction, " You have to move back, you'll get hurt if you stay there when I blow this."

" I appreciate your concern, Lieutenant, but I plan on being out of here before then." he turns his head to look at me, most likely planning on ordering me back, when he finally sees me. " What the-"

I roll my eyes before looking past him to the left at the controls for the spiderweb, concentrating long enough to fry the thing and watching with triumph as the spiderweb retracts before me. I step through and flash a winning grin at the young human, laughing when he jumps back at the sight of my fangs, and calmly walk after Sheppard. As I walk, I decide that the human attire that I am wearing is not vampire appropriate. Glancing down, I see the out-of-style clothes dissolve and form into a strapless skin tight shirt covered with a three quarter sleeved open jacket that only went down past my chest, long tight pants, and two inch heeled boots. All black and all made out of supple leather. My hair is now full, clean, and spilling over my shoulders and down my back, making a nice contrast with the black leather. _Red headed vampire coming through_.

It didn't take me long to find Sheppard, who is presently lowering himself to the ground to pear into a chamber room below. Quietly, I walk up behind him and lower myself next him.

" Hey, Major." I smirk when he jumps and whips his head around to look at me.

" What the-" he stops, shakes his head, and looks back down.

So do I. My stomach drops at what I see. Two Masks with stunners standing guard at one end of the chamber, at the other stands a Queen. Under her feeding hand kneels Sumner, his skin clinging to every bone in his body, his eyes were milky and screaming of the torture he is suffering. I peek at Sheppard, the surprised horror on his face said it all. I watched as that horror turned to disgust and finally hatred. He tightens his grip on his gun and places his finger on the trigger, I turn back to see that Sumner is starring right at us. He weakly nods his head once and I hear Sheppard exhale before the guns fires. Even with vampire senses the bullet moves to fast for me to see but I do see a bloody hole appear on the Queens hand just before Sumner's heart stops beating.

I watch as he collapses and the Queen whirls around searching for the source that killed her human prey before she could. A sudden light behind me followed by Sheppard grunting alerted me to an uninvited guest. I turn to see that same darn Wraith holding a hand held stunner, I hiss as he turns it from Sheppard's still form to me. I may have been distracted long enough for him to sneak up behind me once but I would not allow him to shoot me.

Jumping to my feet I release a vicious growl that any vampire would have been proud of. The Wraith pauses as he studies me.

" Go ahead and shoot me, Wraith! But be sure that you are prepared to die afterward." my voice was laced with my fury and every word was a part of a growl.

The Wraith didn't react, but he also didn't fire at me. _Seems he doesn't want to see if I'll make good on my threat._ I would have laughed but I figure that it wouldn't improve Sheppard's or my situation any so I just kept my mouth shut.

I hear a Wraith wanna be hiss down from the chamber, looking behind me I see the Queen looking right me. Not in a very pleased mood myself I hiss back. She bared her pointy teeth, " Bring them!"

.

_Shit!_ Screamed inside my head over and over again as I was "escorted" down, Sheppard was being dragged and I didn't envy him the experience. He would be awake soon enough seeing as the stunner he was shot with was on it's lowest setting. In a matter of seconds he would regain consciousness only to wish that he wasn't. I would have gladly helped him escape but one: the Wraith still didn't know that they had me me and I still kinda wanted to keep it that way, and two: something told me that it be best if I didn't interfere, at least this time.

My hands were pulled behind so when the Mask stopped me my shoulders almost jerked out of their sockets. Sheppard was awake now and having a wonderful time with the Queen, who I now realized was seriously ugly. The only feature that I really liked was her long pinkish hair, the rest I could do without.

Sheppard wasn't thrilled when he saw that her hand was healed all though the Queen was thrilled herself when she saw that device that he had been using. She had just asked where he had gotten it when the Mask holding him down got shot in the head. The Queen released a awful screech and the Wraith holding me dropped my hands as he raised his stunner, only to be shot repeatedly for his trouble.

I turn my head toward the loud noise of gun fire to see Lieutenant Ford walking up to Sheppard, eying me as he reached down his right arm to help the Major to his feet. I look to my left to see that same damned Wraith entering with five Masks behind him, Ford saw this as well and turned his weapon toward them and opened fire. The only thing that really killed the Wraith was the seemingly endless amount of bullets.

A startled gasp caught my attention and I whirl around to see what has happened now, Sheppard is standing in front of the Queen with one of the long stunners protruding from her. _Sheppard just stabbed a Queen! Shit!_

" That has to kill you." he pulled the stunner from the Queen's body and she slumped to the floor. Her blood was dripping from her body and pooling beneath her. The smell made my throat burn with a vengeance for only feeding on wildlife for the last fifteen years. I fight against my newly released instincts as I watch Sheppard stand over the fallen Queen.

" You do not know what you have done. When I die, the _others_ will awaken. _All of them_." I listen as her heart stutters before stopping completely.

" What's she talking about, how many more can there be?" Ford asks as Sheppard picks up the device the Queen dropped. A rather annoying beep was coming from it, picking up tempo faster and faster. Sheppard looks up as Ford does, automatically I do as well to see hibernation chambers shutting off. I also see the shadow of the awakening Wraith inside the thin membrane.

" I think it's time to get out here." whispers Sheppard.

Saying nothing else, Ford turns at the same time that Sheppard does and they start running in the direction of the main corridor. _This cannot end well_. Before they are able to turn the corner and disappear into the ship I hurry after them. Hundreds of Wraith are waking all over the ship, it will be only a matter of time before news of the Queens death spreads. Leaving Sheppard and Teyla's peoples completely screwed. I had to help them, all. I don't interfere with their progress as they make for the main exit of the Hive, instead I jog behind them a few feet surveying the surrounding corridors as they pass them.

Then the moment that I had feared would come, a bluish light flew past Sheppard head just barely missing him before a Wraith appeared from a corridor that they were passing. The Major spun around with his black weapon raising at the same time, but something told me that they shouldn't stop, that they should keep running as fast as they could.

" Sheppard! Don't!" my voice rang strong and clear, " Just run! I'll take care of them! GO!" I forced all the authority that I could into the last word. Thankfully, Sheppard didn't waste time. His eyes flashed to meet mine before he grabbed Ford's arm and made for the exit once more.

The Wraith didn't follow but turned to me instead, his stance emanating that typical Wraith demeanor. He dropped the small stunner to the floor and flexed his feeding hand.

" You wish." my voice was deadly calm, just how I wanted it.

" There is nothing that you can do to stop me." typical.

Baring his pointed teeth he rushed forward while raising his right hand to plant it on my chest. The talons on my left hand grew to their full length and I slashed out, catching his hand just as he prepares to feed. I didn't cause any real harm, I barely torn the skin, but it was a enough to stop him in his tracks. He watched the thin cuts heal before looking back at me, understanding suddenly in his mind. _My secrets out_.

" Mess with me again, Wraith, and you wont have to worry about feeding." I growled for emphasis before I walked past him and unhurriedly made my way off the Hive.

The trees around me were lifeless, dead, either from season or disease. I didn't know which. Buzzing above alerted me to many darts taking off and I ran into the dead forest. I shifted into a white leopard when I was under what little cover the trees provided. I heard a vaguely familiar whine before the sound of dart weapons fire drowned it out. Within seconds, every sound from the darts to the whine grew fainter and fainter until I couldn't hear anything except my own heart.

_I accomplished goal, I freed them from the future that would have been theirs. They can go home. While I remain lost. _

Slowly, I glance around at the dead, decaying trees around me, an appropriate setting considering. I sigh as I start walking away from the Hive behind me, wondering if there might be someway off this rock without hitching a ride with them. _Doubtful_.

With a sense of sudden failure, I slump to the cold, hard ground with a low growl. If I could help it I wouldn't go back to a Hive even if my life depended on it. Ya, sure, I seemed to "fit" better with the Wraith now but all that most of them could think about was feeding off my eternalness. Blood rose in my throat from my stomach, a disgusting replacement for bile(not that bile would be any better). I hate being treated like an object to be acquired, like a prize, it makes me sick to think of it.

Knowing that this train of thought will get me no where, I focus on how to get out of here. _I need to find the portal_. So I probe the planets surface in search of the portal's energy signal, hopeful that it will be somewhat close by. My heart drops when I come up empty handed, I focus up and sure enough there is the portal in orbit. Figures. I was stuck, at least until the Wraith left and I was able to get to the portal without being followed.

_Great, you've got a plan, now all you have to do is sit here on this hard ground and wait who knows how long for the Hive to take off and hope that **all** of them go with it. Oh, but wait, they know your here and will undoubtedly leave some darts with patrols behind to track down my immortal self with sole intention of dragging back to the Hive as the greatest trophy and use me against other Hives. _

My internal rant lasted about five seconds but the results lasted all night. I was stuck and would never get off this planet with the Wraith in search of me. Feeling an overwhelming sense of hopelessness, I close my eyes and wait for the darkness that is sleep to claim me.

Mercifully it does, quickly. Even unconscious with sleep I know what is going on around me, I hear and feel the ground shake under me as the Hive finally takes off, I hear the darts that I knew would be left behind flying overhead, and I hear the crack of branches and the like as the search parties look for me. But I know that they wont find me, my white fur blends with my surroundings to well, also take into account that when the Hive took off debris from the dead forest fell on me. I could have had neon orange fur and still the Wraith wouldn't have been able to see me under all the leaves and dirt and who knows what else on top of me. I would be safe, at least until I had to feed again, and I would have to feed again. Soon. My throat sears as my thought turn to blood. I've just recently embraced my true nature and I haven't even had a drop of that which I so desire, what kind of a vampire am I?

_Can I do anything right? Ever?_ I sigh before forcing my mind to shut up and turn off. My breathing stops as my heart does, I'm slipping into my own hibernation. At least this way my body will conserve what little blood I have left and it will make it even more impossible for the Wraith to find me. With that last thought, everything around ceases to exist for me.


	10. Chapter 10

" Are sure that this is the place?" my mind only barely registers the voice, but it is enough to shock me into awareness. I open my eyes, my hibernation hadn't lasted nearly as long as I would have liked. Raising my head slightly, I sniff the air and catch the scent of humans. _Dinner?_

" Yes, McKay, I'm sure. Besides, I don't think that that crater just suddenly appeared." sarcasm, I know it well.

" Do you think that maybe someone destroyed them?" hopefulness, typical.

" This doesn't look like a blast crater to me." Sheppard?

" Perhaps it was one of the Great Ships from the drawing that I showed you." Teyla?

" Are you saying that that structure we were in was a ship? Your kidding me." Ford, so naive.

" The Wraith hibernate for hundreds of years, the mountain must have grown around it. And now that they are all awake-" Teyla left her sentence hanging, not wanting to voice the horror that they had unleashed.

" Hey! Something moved over there." it was a male voice but not one that I heard before.

I heard the _whoosh_ of a stunner being fired, " Wraith!"

" Get back to the Jumper. Now!" Sheppard ordered.

_Their leaving._ My muscles tensed and I thrust myself to my feet. The debris exploded around me as I burst into a flat out gallop in the direction of the voices. I had to get to them before they left me behind again, I would not stay behind to be hunted by the Wraith. Digging my claws into the ground, I propelled myself forward faster. I caught their scents just as I heard a gun shot followed by a pained yell. The fur along the back of my neck stood up as I hissed, something happened and it didn't sound good. I knew I was close, two frantic heartbeats told me that much, it looks like they are on the other side of this fallen giant of a tree.

With an impatient growl, I climb up the tree trunk until I'm perched on top and can see the other side. Ford kneeling next to Sheppard, who has a pained expression as well as a black... something, attached to his neck. I knew it wouldn't be good. I push with my back paws and leap into the air, an automatic snarl escapes my throat as I see Ford jerk and point a hand gun at me. I land with the suppleness that only a vampire can possess and I turn my eyes on him.

I see myself through his eyes, fur as white as fresh snow with ice blue eyes that felt like they could pierce his soul. My eyes flicker down to Sheppard, and the creature attached to his neck. A shiver runs the length of my spine at the sight of it. _What could it possibly be when it makes a vampire shy away?_ I bare my canines and release a warning hiss before I hear Teyla approaching.

" Aiden! We must hurry!" she bursts through the bushes surrounding us only to stop dead in her tracks at the scene before her.

So as to reduce the likelihood that I'll get shot, I decide to shift back to my true form. And I learned something, if I don't think of what I'm going to wear I automatically appear in a white cotton dress. You learn something new everyday I guess.

Neither Ford or Teyla make a move when Sheppard groans, sighing I encircle my arms around his torso and pull up lifting him from the cold ground. Ford jumps forward and positions himself on his other side(the side with the bug thing) while Teyla runs ahead to prepare the Jumper, whatever that is.

I don't say anything to Ford but I'm really the one caring most of the Majors weight, no need to damage his ego. We had only gone twenty yards when I registered a low humming coming from straight ahead, an unwanted memory of being taken and dropped off on that miserable rock ten thousand years ago rushes to the surface of my brain. _Impossible_. The hum grows louder as we stumble into a very small clearing, I look where Teyla is waving at us and my heart stops cold at what I see. A ship, no doubt about it, rested with a ramp leading inside. But this was no ordinary ship because it had a circular tube design that slanted back providing a little overhang at the back. The markings were the same on it's dark hull and my mind whirled with the memory of the cliff back on earth where I had first caught a glimpse of this contraption.

Suddenly, my heart kicked into overdrive and started pumping with my distress as my legs locked. I lowered my head at the same time allowing Sheppard's arm to slid off.

_Had I gotten it wrong? Where these people not from earth after all? Had their ancestors been the ones who took me and tortured me before unleashing me? Would they allow me to simply turn around and disappear?_ My empty stomach dropped as these thoughts occurred one after the other. I had gotten it wrong, they weren't from earth, they were the decedents of the humans who had brought me here, and they would surely not allow me to leave let alone disappear. I felt something blood thirsty and murderous rise inside me but I pushed it back, maybe if I "behaved" they wouldn't do anything to me and reward me for being a good "pet". My upper lip curled back at the very thought of being called "pet", but there wasn't much that I could do.

" Faith? What are you doing? Come on, we have to go, now!" Ford had kept his grip on Sheppard's arm but only just, now he was trying to drag him to the humming ship. I hissed at him as I reached to grab Sheppard's other arm, with a soft tug I ripped him away from Ford and carried him to toward the hum.

Teyla hurried inside and I followed with a bewildered Ford behind me. I heard the hydrolic sound signaling my only exit being closed, but I forced myself to relax and not to glance back. _Be good_. I set the Major down against the now raised ramp and step away as Teyla and the other man both crouch next to him. Ford had disappeared into the cockpit, two other men sat at the controls.

" Go!" Ford ordered. The hum grew louder and louder and I saw the trees disappearing from sight only to be replaced by blue sky through the window display. A thunk followed by the ship pitched to the right.

" Let's get some altitude here!" I felt differently toward the Major now but I still like that he sounded so weak as he issued that order.

Another thunk make the ship rock more violently then before, my talons extended automatically as I grasped the "doorway" leading to the cockpit. A strange whisper of sound came from the ship around me, when the noise vanished as quickly as it had appeared I noticed that everyone stopped worrying about the Wraith and focused all their attention on Sheppard and the thing on his neck. I didn't ask, it wasn't my place to question these people.

Quietly, I stepped into the cockpit and I realized that it was bigger than I had thought, the space could easily fit six people. Ford glanced at me from the corner of his eye, a tingle of fear rose up my spine before I sat in one of the seats behind him.

Uncomfortable, I strain to see around the three men at the window. The blue sky has been replaced by blackness flecked with pinpoints of lights. We were in space, I only hope that the Wraith are more interested in finding me then them because we wouldn't be able to outrun a dart or two.

" Can we go any faster?" Teyla asked behind me.

" We're going as fast as we can. He's just trying to get us there in one piece." Ford answered with a hint of annoyance. I wanted to slap him on the back of his head but figured that would do well for my chances.

I watched as he quickly punched in an address on a panel in front of him, a spot of bright blue among the black drew my attention. _The portal_. It wouldn't be long now. I heard more hydrolics as we neared the portal. What now?

Ford turned his head back long enough to meet Teyla's eye, " Here we go. We're coming through!" I watched as the front of the ship entered the blue horizon and then quickly made it way toward us. It was a little unnerving to see it pass over the three men and finally me. Just before I was completely surrounded I heard a terrible screeching sound and I was throw into the waiting blue substance.

I don't know how but something told me that it has been longer than it should have been. For a split second, I saw a room with stairs leading to a control center with a balcony over looking everything. A woman with long dark brown hair was standing on that balcony watching us come through with a small smile. I saw this through the window before I felt a warm body fall against me, I had already been falling from whatever had caused that screeching and the momentum it had thrown me with.

I heard a gasp, Teyla, just I as realized where I was falling to. The panel with the portal symbols. I flung my arms forward but it was to late for that, with a sickening crunch my head hit the panel with enough force to cause instant darkness.

" He's going to be just fine." the voice was faint, like being heard from under the water.

" What about her?" this voice was obviously female, but still just as faint.

I felt something softly touch my head, pain throbbed under the touch, before moving to my neck. I knew that my pulse was weak but it wasn't growing any worse, and it wouldn't become any better until I fed.

" I can't say for certain. She has a nasty blow to the head. Teyla here says that this is the young lady who Major Sheppard mentioned in his report."

" The one who said she was a vampire?" there was disbelief in her voice.

" Aye, that be the one."

" She doesn't look dead, or undead for that matter."

" That might be cause she isn't dead, she is very much alive. Oddly enough. She should really be close to death after that whack to her head, but if anything she actually seems to be recovering."

" What are you saying, Carson? That you believe that this girl is a real vampire?"

" All I'm saying, Elizabeth, is that I don't think that she is human like she appears. And that's all I'm going to say on the matter."

More hands on my body, something pressing against my burning head and the agony that followed made my body jerk, " Doctor!" someone is kneeling beside me, the hands stop pressing on me only to clasp the sides of my head. My throat sears with fire as I feel the hot pulse against my cold cheek, I open my mouth and release a tortured scream. _They've started it already. They are going to starve me into madness and watch as I scream in the excruciating pain that has already begun to afflict my body._

My scream doesn't die but only intensifies, it isn't like my throat could recover anyway. I feel my spine arch up as more hot heat presses against me, my screams stop as my body convulses.

" Get me a sedative! Now!" the voice is fainter than it had been, but I can't worry about that now. The fire in my throat is spreading throughout my entire body and my breathing is starting to hitch. I open my eyes to see three humans laying on me, one on my legs one on my stomach and the other one on my torso with her hands forcing my head to remain still.

I see her turn her head to the side to say something but I don't hear the words though I see her mouth move. All I do hear is the hot blood coursing through her wrists, her hands, her neck. That blood thirsty monster that I pushed away on the planet reared up again, only this time I welcomed it. With desperate muscles, I pry my arms from under the female and wrap them around her neck so as to pull her down to me. My fangs appeared faster than I can recall them ever doing before, they ache with the time that it takes me to raise my head to her neck and sink my teeth in her skin. I felt her jerk and heard her scream and saw her terror, but as I tasted her blood I forgot all else.

I didn't want to kill her so I only took what I needed, funny how even embracing the vampire in me I still can't kill an innocent human. Pulling my fangs from her bloody neck, I push her away from me with a disappointed growl. It wasn't her, it was me. I was seriously pissed off at myself for allowing that event to occur. _And here I thought I was the one in control._ Sighing, I roll my eyes and bang my head a couple times into the panel next to me, then I realize that that is how I got in this situation in the first place. I smile slightly at my own stupidity.

" Camilla? Are you okay? Can you move?" the words were whispered, but I heard them clearly. I look up to see a dark haired man helping my snack to stand. The man glances toward me and stops when he sees me watching him, the woman still on the floor stills as well. Six distinct clicking sound alert me to others, I look to my right to see six men with six shiny black guns pointed at me. Shit.

Slowly, I stand up and raise my hands to my shoulders with my finger spread out, hoping this will at least give me a few seconds. Taking slow steps I walk to were the man was kneeling with the woman, who I had noticed was still bleeding. I kneel next to them and grimace when the woman cringes against the man.

" I am sorry." shock crosses both their faces, partly because they saw my fangs and partly because they hadn't expected those words to come from my mouth. I lift my hand to my mouth and smear some healing venom over the finger and palm before lowering it to her neck. She flinches slightly but soon the venom takes affect and she relaxes, against her will seeing as I added a little numbing to the heal.

The man watched in awe as the wounds on her neck healed before his eyes, " How is that possible?" he wasn't asking me but I answered anyway, " Because I'm a vampire."

" I must say, I'm not surprised that you put me in here." I said as I watched the field activate around the horizontal barred cell

.

Ford looks at me for a second, " You can't really blame us, can you? You did attack one of our people."

" Yes, I did. But you need to understand that at that time I was on fire and couldn't hear myself think. Usually, I'm a little more... controlled? Civilized? I don't know, take your pick."

" Sure you are. Anyway, listen, Doc along with Dr. Weir are going to come around at some point and question you. Don't bother trying to escape, these shields are very powerful."

I smiled at him as I leaned towards him, " I know."

I didn't wait for him to question me on my response, instead I turned around and walked to the middle of the cell where I stood with my back to the entrance. I waited until he left before I sighed and sat down on the hard metal.

_Why the hell am I here? Again .Why why why why why why? I vividly remember vowing never to return to these people and this place as long as I was able. Of course, that was 10,000 years ago._

Without conscious thought from me my mind started to wonder into the past. My heart constricted when I mentally saw my sons face, then I looked down and saw the delicate necklace that still hung around my neck. I locked my hand around the cool metal and I plowed further back. I missed my Wraith, but there was nothing that I could about him just as there had been nothing that I could have done about Alex.

_I'm alone. From now until forever._ A small sob choked me to a silent stop and before I knew what had happened I discovered that I was crying. I don't even know how long it's been since I last cried, had it been when Alex died or when my Wraith disappeared?

" Excuse us?" the voice was from behind me and my tears stopped flowing immediately. I looked behind me and glared at the man and woman standing there.

" What?" my voice was still rough from crying.

" 'What', you the one who says she's a vampire." the woman sounded irritated and maybe just a little angry.

" And let me guess, you don't believe me. Even after my little incident after hitting my head, you still deny it." I turned my back to them as I talked.

" Elizabeth, she has a point. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen those puncture marks heal like they did."

" Okay, I agree about the healing thing. But, Carson, come on. Vampires. Soulless, blood sucking monsters? I can't and I wont."

I jumped to my feet and turned to face them, I know that my expression wasn't a reassuring one, " I am not soulless and I am not a monster! Though I do not deny the blood sucking." I couldn't help myself as a smile spread across my lips.

" Excuse me, young lady. But if your not soulless or anything like that, then how did you get to become what you are and how did you get here?" I wasn't completely sure, but Carson sounded suspiciously Scottish.

I paused long enough to wonder if telling them the truth would cause problems but decided that if they did catch me lying... " When I was eighteen I almost died and a passing stranger saw me and came to help. He was the vampire who sired me. It was really a stroke of luck that the process itself didn't kill me with the condition I was in. I only spent three days with him, barely enough time to learn how to survive in my new body, before I was taken and brought here. This is the second time in my life that I've been in this cell, only this time I'm being treated a lot better. The people who took me, they starved me to the point that I was driven mad. Ration thought left me and I probably would have drained every human that I could sink my fangs into. Normally, when I'm perfectly healthy, I am decent and respecting to those around me and I don't feed without permission, usually. Anyway, they took me to a planet that was basically uninhabited except for the Wraith outpost. They released me and I followed my instincts when I caught the scent of blood a few miles away. I killed five, sucking every last drop that I could from their bodies, before I got my sense back. I was still young then and after what I had just experienced and done, I turned around and ran until the night fell. I wasn't followed and until now I never had any dealing with anyone related to them at all." I exhaled heavily and felt the pent up stress in my body lessen, but not enough.

" Elizabeth? If what she is saying really happened, it sounds like the Ancients abducted her and used her as a weapon against the Wraith." they both glanced at me and I heard their hearts speed up momentarily.

" I was thinking the exact same thing, Carson. One last attempt to win the war?"

" Aye, that would be my guess."

" That's all well and good, but why leave her here. Why not take her back to her planet with her family?"

" Because, she disappeared. She said it herself, she ran until night fell, that would have to be an impressive distance depending on how long the days were."

Elizabeth turned toward me with a dubious expression, " How old are you?"

" I appear eighteen but as far as years go I am over ten thousand." she didn't react but seemed to get the answer that she wanted, while Carson seemed shocked that I was really that old.

They started to turn away, most likely to leave, but I stood where I was. I had nothing to do, would they allow me something?

" Excuse me?"

Elizabeth turned back to me and stopped halfway to the exit, " Yes?"

" I was wondering... if maybe you or someone could possibly bring me some paper and a writing utensil? Just to pass the time and preventing me from going crazy pacing my cell."

She didn't say anything but she did nod her head slightly before following Carson out leaving my to stare at nothing but solid walls. _Alone again. With nothing to do but contemplate... well, nothing._ Sighing, I turn around and walk to the metal bench of sorts positioned towards that back of the cell. I stare at it a moment before giving in to defeat and sitting down, leaning forward I place my head in my hands and try my hardest to think of nothing at all.

At some point, I must have slipped into sleep because the next thing I know I'm lifting my head up from the hard floor. My surroundings are the same and I sit up with a moan, I had hoped for a moment that everything had just been a nightmare and I would wake up to find Alex and my Wraith waiting for me._ No such luck_. Stiffly, I stand up and move back to the bench where I notice a black pad resting with a pen on top. Someone must have come in while I was asleep.

Gently, I sit down and pick up the much hoped for paper and pen. When I had been human I had been good at drawing, over the centuries paper and pens have been a luxury that I had greatly missed. The words on the front say 100 sheets of drawing paper, pulling the front up I see a smooth white surface. I smile as I pick up the pen and set to work.


	11. Chapter 11

_Nine days_, I think with a sense of shock. I had been preoccupied with my creations and hadn't thought to keep track of the time, luckily a part of my mine did. Nine days. No one had come to see me since Carson came six days ago with a tray filled with a glass and two thermoses. I had gladly accepted the blood inside until I wondered what they might have put in it, but then the pain grew and I gave in. What was the worst that could happen? I don't think contentedness was one of the side affects that I had envisioned.

I twirl the pen in my left hand as I gaze at the picture I had been producing, it was pretty. Vampire senses had given me the ability to draw great detail into my art and I marveled at the results. I had used three pages in the nine days, the first one had earth as viewed from space surrounded by darkness with a bright spot for a sun. From the earth came a streak that grew bigger as it circled around, when the streak starts into space you can make out what it is. A Pegasus with wings of gold and a coat as bright as the sun. I had spent a day and a half making that.

The second was of Monif and Teric as I remembered them, their faces kind but their eyes blazing with curiosity. Then there is the third, I have nightmares of the day that I lost my Wraith and the morning after one of them I had an image stuck in my head. So I drew it. Most of the page is covered with a detailed corridor of a Hive that seems to go on forever, in the corridor is a Wraith with his back to me as he walks away. I put all the detail that I could into this picture because it is the last image I have of him before he left.

I slam the cover down with unnecessary force as emotions flood through me. I stiffen when someone clears their throat behind, turning around I see Sheppard studying me through the horizontal bars.

" How did you get behind me?" I asked rather rudely.

He smirks at me, " You were distracted, so I took advantage." he didn't really answer me.

" Why are you here?" my voice was distant as I turned back to face the entrance. He walked around before stopping in front of me.

" I was wondering if, and it completely depends on how desperate you are to get of this cell, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining my team." he sounded casual and totally confident.

I raise my eyes to glare at him waiting for him to say something like, " Sike!", but he seemed serious.

" Join your team? Would this be the same "team" that you were with when you returned to that planet?"

He grimaced at the memory, " Ya, that would be them. Except for the two men who were flying the Jumper. But Teyla, Ford, and McKay are."

" And you of course."

" That would be a given considering it's my team."

_Sarcastic little-_

" Why are you asking me? I would have thought that after my first impression I'd end up locked in this cell forever, or at least as long as you all lived which is long enough."

He watched me for a minute before saying, " The first time I saw you, I thought that you looked kinda sad and out of place. Like you didn't feel comfortable where you were. Then, on that ship, I knew something had happened because one) everyone in that room was pushed against the furthest wall, and two) you looked like you were... happy. I don't know how else to explain it, but you seemed relaxed and at ease."

I roll my eyes, " No matter how much I enjoy your version of those events, you still didn't answer my question."

He smiles, " Let's just say, that I'm a little curious to see just what you'll bring to the team."

" That it? Just curiosity? Why am I not surprised?" I shook my head with disgust.

" What?" he did a good job of sounding clueless.

" Don't play dumb with me, Major. I've had plenty of experience with your kind and this repulsive city." I knew that they just wanted to use me again, but since that mind control device no longer worked they had to use more creative ideas to sucker me in.

" My kind? Did you just call Atlantis "repulsive"?" he looked a little disturbed.

" Yes I did! The Great City of Atlantis! My own private torture chamber! You and those other Lantians think that it's just all right to starve me into madness! But hey, by all means, keep talking because your getting so far!" I threw my notebook in his direction and if it hadn't been for the field it would have hit him in the head.

I watched, my chest heaving and my head pulsing, as his eyes grew wide as he processed what I said. Something close to panic crossed his features but he quickly pushed it aside, " I think that there is a misunderstanding here, we are not Ancients for one." _Ancients? What the hell are Ancients?_ But now that I think about it, they don't really act like the Lantians that I meant so long ago. Maybe the descendants have more smarts and more of a heart then their ancestors. _I'll give them a chance to prove it_.

" A misunderstanding?" I just wanted to confirm.

He grasped the chance, " Yes."

I nodded to myself, why not get out of here with permission? " Okay, Major, if your sincere and you truly are not Lantian, I'll give a chance to prove it to me. Then, if I decide to believe you, I'll join your little team to satisfy your curiosity. But, if I do not believe you, you must allow me to leave and promise that you will not follow me. Deal?" either way I was getting out of here.

Sheppard hesitated a fraction of a minute as he thought over my demands before he nodded and walked over to a panel on the side of the cell. He punched in a code and the I watched the field deactivate before the cell opened allowing me to leave. Slowly, I stand up and walk forward, stopping long enough to reach down and pick up my discarded notebook. Sheppard was preparing to turn around and lead me out when I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him, he stiffened but didn't over react.

I leaned up to get my lips as close to his ear as possible, " I just wanted you to know, Major, that I could have left anytime I pleased. The cell is guarded by a simple code, all I would have to do was fry that panel and walk out." smiling like a fool, I release his shoulder and walk past him before glancing over my right shoulder and eying the panel in question for a second. My smile widens as the cell closes and the field reactivates, Sheppard staring after me like I had just accomplished the greatest feat. Which, in his mind, I suppose I I just had. _That's a weird thought_.

Sighing, I slow my pace enough for Sheppard to catch up without having to run to do so. He didn't say where we were going and I really didn't care because honestly, I was a little more preoccupied with inspecting the people and city around me.

My memories of this place the first time were clouded by thirst and hatred, now I only had a slight burn in my throat and I wasn't angry allowing me to see everything this time. My thoughts were still dark toward the place, but I was willing to keep an open mind as long as no one tried to... keep me against my will.

Sheppard turned a corner and glanced at me to make sure that I was following before disappearing. I don't speed up to catch him but keep my pace steady as I round the same corner. My steps falter momentarily when I see heavy equipment placed around the large room that I have just enter, Sheppard is no where in sight but I hear voices coming from an archway that must lead to another section of this room.

_Where have I allowed myself to be taken? _

" You what?" the voice was startled and came from the other room through the archway, the voice also sounded kinda familiar.

Curious, I walk over a pear through to see Major Sheppard talking to a harassed looking Carson. Intrigued, I hide partly behind the wall and study them.

" Oh, Carson, relax. Besides, the only reason I brought her here is because it's been a few days since... the last feeding. I was wondering if you could spare a few bags."

Carson sighed, " Do you even know if she'll _except_ bags?"

Sheppard shrugged, " No. But blood is blood, right?"

I could see, and hear, Carson struggling to resist the urge to answer him with a distinct "NO" but he knew that Sheppard wouldn't really be interested in the scientific version. Shaking his head and mumbling under his breathe about nothing in particular, he turns to a glass cabinet and picks up two blood bags and hands them to Sheppard.

He turns around toward the archway with the bags but stops when he sees me watching them. I smile, mostly at the fact that I was caught eavesdropping. Cautiously, I walk into the room until I stop in front of the men, I automatically eye the bags in the Major's hand as my throat stings at the wet scent.

I glance up at Sheppard and raise one eyebrow, " May I?" my voice sounds a little rougher, but only because my stinging throat had started to sear.

In answer he hands over the bags and I take them gladly, I feel my fangs extend in preparation. I open my mouth and slap one of the bags to my teeth, a small growl of pleasure issues from my chest as the red liquid slides down my burning throat. I drained that bag quickly and replaced it with the other. That bag lasted even shorter, but the blood that I got from them was enough to sooth the fire.

I retract my teeth before smiling, " Thank you, Carson. You truly do not realize just how much I needed that." I place the empty bags on a metal counter before looking at Sheppard, " Now what?"

The Major and Carson exchange a look for a split second before Sheppard starts the way we came. I followed, vaguely wondering if after all of this he was going to try and stuff me in that cell, but I stopped that train of thought when he turned right and walked in the opposite direction. I smiled and hurried after him, aware but not surprised by by my obvious happiness. _It's been a while since I felt this happy_. A jolt runs through my body as a realize this, the last time I felt this way was the night before my Wraith told me he was leaving.

My smile disappears and a scowl replaces. Why did I have to spoil everything? I look at Sheppard's back before I notice that he isn't in front of me anymore, he's twenty or so yards ahead of me and heading up some stairs to a second level. Swearing under my breathe, I increase my pace and jog up the stairs after him just in time to see him entering another room with a crescent shaped table with chairs lined up on one side.

I start in that direction when Sheppard takes a seat and looks at me, I notice his surprise at me being so far behind. Sighing as I enter the same room, I take the chair on his right-hand side before gently placing my notebook in front of me. We are not alone. Teyla and Ford are sitting next to a woman and that same man from the planet.

I turn my head slightly towards the Major, " Why are we here?" I hear accusation in my words.

" You didn't tell her?" the strange woman asks, her voice is soft and I can tell that she is the kind of person to choose each word carefully before speaking.

Sheppard winces but doesn't answer either question. Without thinking about where I am, I growl at him in annoyance. He stiffens but otherwise doesn't react. I roll my eyes before letting my head fall against the chair back.

Silence ensues, the only sound to be heard now is the even breathing and heartbeats of the five humans around me. I quickly become aware of another heart approaching, lifting my head so I can look I see Elizabeth walk in.

My eyes widen as the wall closes behind her shutting out the rest of the city, _what a weird door_. Elizabeth takes her seat at the head of the table and glances at Sheppard before looking at me.

" Well, since your here, I'll assume that you agreed to join Sheppard's team." her eyes narrowed at me and I resisted the urge to bare my teeth.

Sheppard spoke, " Actually, she didn't. She thinks that we are Ancients and playing some sort of elaborate ruse."

" Then why is she here and not still in her cell?" I ground my teeth together.

" Because I made a deal with her. We tell her the truth, and she'll tell us about her. Which, is why we were gathered here in the first place."

" And let me guess, we spill first?" the man said. He sounded rather stuck up to me.

" Yes, McKay, that was sort of the plan. Make her comfortable with the fact that we aren't Ancients."

Through their discussion Elizabeth just sat there thinking. Before McKay could say anything she turned to Sheppard and nodded her approval.

I looked at him as he sighed and turned my way, " Okay, here it goes. The people who previously inhabited this city did come to our planet after The Fall. Um, they lived in secret amongst us before dying off or ascending. That was ten thousand years ago, give or take. Since then we have forgotten only to rediscover their existence, and in turn rediscover this city." he seemed to have finished but maybe he was waiting for something. I glimpse into his mind to learn that he is waiting for something, me to ask a question.

" You keep referring to your people, what are they called?" I didn't want to flat out ask if they were from earth and give away my only advantage.

" Humans." I wanted to slap him.

"No kidding. What's your planet called?" if I was going to get answers like 'humans' why not ask?

He looked at Elizabeth before facing me again, " Truthfully, it has many names on many worlds, but we call it Earth."

I had been expecting the answer but a sense of giddiness still filled my body and mind at it being confirmed out loud. I smiled and nodded at the suddenly curious expression on all their faces, even Teyla showed recognition at the name even though she was a native to this galaxy.

" I guess it's my turn. On the Hive, I told those that I was with, including Teyla, that I had once been human. I suppose that I should fill in some blanks, especially since it would seem that that would be the reason why you are all here. To learn about me and my life, am I wrong?" I met their eyes in turn, none of them had to say anything as their silence was answer enough.

" Just as I thought. I was happy, I had great parents and I finally had a little sisters. Life was grand. One night, I stayed up which enabled me to hear the creak of floor boards outside my door. Curious as I was, I got up and opened my door to see a madman heading down that hall to my parents and sister's rooms. I distracted him long enough to convince him to take me and leave my family alone, he did. I was 17 when he took me and it wasn't until I was 18 that I knew freedom again. But in that time, he hurt me non stop. My only regret concerning him and my decisions is that in the end, I was not the one who got to kill him. Eric got the pleasure of that, but only to get to me. He and his mate, Sam, knew that I was dying and would die soon. So, they did what they could, with no of knowing for sure if I would survive they turned me.

I had only three days with them to learn how to hunt and survive before I was taken again. That is where this... disturbing, city comes in. I was placed in that cell and left to starve, my body was soon consumed in a different kind of fire. I soon lost my mind and all logical thought, only to be starved some more. I don't know how long I was in that cell but at some point I was taken to a planet and set loose along with a few dozen others. When I caught the scent of blood, I reacted. I knew they weren't human, but they also weren't animals, so I fed. I killed five before I regained thought, realizing what I had just done and that at the moment I was free of those people, I ran.

They left me behind, I know because I never came across any others after that. I was the only _thing_ that had sentient thought on that entire rock. My best guess at the time is that I was there for around fifty years by myself, and I know it got bad because I was slowly losing my interest in blood and leaving a lot of survivors in my wake.

I had just found a meadow among the endless forest when something fell and crashed below me. I went to investigate and found a lot of debris, but I found a piece of a ship under a mountain of soil. I dug until I found the cockpit, then I dug more until I had the pilot. It was a Wraith. I know now that he would have healed himself but at the time I feared he would die, and with the other five that I had killed on my mind, I healed him myself. When he awoke a few hours later, he rushed at me and placed his hand on my chest. Nothing happened and this seemed to confuse him, but also please him. I was pleased as well but for a different reason.

I made him curious about me and he agreed to take me off that useless rock, when another ship came down we were both dematerialized and taken to his Hive. That was the first time that I met a Queen, and the first time that I wanted to kill someone other than Him. Somehow, I restrained myself and was welcome aboard.

I spent over nine hundred years with them before loneliness consumed me, but I devised a way to fix that. The next time that my Wraith visited me I nicked him with one of my fangs and stole three drops of blood. This is why: blood has DNA and DNA has genetic material. Genetic material is needed to create offspring.

Five months after that I became a proud mother to the first Wraith-Vampire hybrid. My Wraith wasn't to disturbed by what I had done, if anything he was intrigued. He took on the role of playing father for our son, Alexander. For the next eight thousand years life wasn't so bad, I had a family of my own. Than Alex went to a village before it was culled, he saved a young woman from being hurt like me. She was grateful even though she noticed his... inconsistency. Alex inherited my ability to disguise myself, granted he couldn't change his shape, just his appearance. I explain this because you have to understand why this ability was important. Alex had his father's build, he was slim and powerful, with a little of me mixed in for flavor. I would have to say that his eyes were one of his most distinguishing features as they were dark green but had those cat-like pupils. He had to feed both ways, life and blood, both of which he could get from me and his father. Another feature that I liked was his hair, a combination of natural red and Wraith white, which he grew out to out-do any Wraith.

This being explained, Alex had looked human when he entered the village and when he left, he stayed that way until he arrived at his ship. Unfortunately, the man he had stopped from hurting that woman had followed with a friend and after seeing Alex in his true form, killed him. The last thing he said was, " My mother is going to kill you,". In truth, I hadn't killed anyone since those five before," I sigh, " I snapped the friends necks from behind before attacking the murderer. I saved something special for him, I made him suffer. It wasn't long before he was begging me to kill him but I didn't, I waited.

After he finally did die, I went back to Alex's body and buried him, then I covered his grave in my blood which hardened and entombed him. I can say with absolute certainty that for the past thousand years I was not pleasant, the only one I tried to behave around was my Wraith because he wasn't quite himself after the death either.

Fifteen years ago, he left for some kind of mission. Three months past before the Queen visited me, she told me that they had lost contact and it was unlikely that he would return, alive. For a short time I went crazy and it was not blood related. I left the Hive and joined the human population, it some time to adjust to that existence, but not much. I went from planet to planet, village to village, staying no more than a day at a time. I would _search_ the planet with my thoughts, but I never found what I had been looking for.

I find it rather ironic that the one time I stay _two_ days is the day that you arrive at Teyla's village. You know the rest."

I looked down at my clenched hands not wanting to see the expressions on their faces, but I knew that the questions were coming.

Sure enough, " You said you healed the Wraith and that you made the man who killed your son suffer. How?" I glanced up to see Ford waiting for an answer, leave it to the military to ask such a question.

" Venom."

" Venom!" Elizabeth's voice conveyed her surprise.

" Yes. I can produce different kinds of venom. Healing venom, numbing venom, pain causing venom, and turning venom."

" Turning venom?" Teyla asked confused. Leave it the one person who wasn't from earth to be lost at the term 'turn'.

" If I were to bite you now and inject that venom into your body right now, you would _turn_ into vampire."

Silence filled the room after those words and suspect that it would have continued unless the woman hadn't broken it with her question.

" You spoke highly of that one Wraith. He disappeared and you said that you would search the planet before moving on, are you looking for him?" I don't know why but she makes my skin crawl when she speaks like that.

" Yes, I was looking for him. And of course I speak highly of him, he was... different." I couldn't think of any other word to describe.

" Different how?"

" He wasn't like the others. I don't if it had to with the fact that the only other who was higher in rank was the Queen or if it was just him, but whatever the case he acted unusually separate then the others. For one, he had a sense of honor that even though it could be selective at times, was still there. He also had, no matter how twisted, a reasonable sense of humor. And he cared for our son, I hadn't known how he was going to react that at first but he slipped into the role of father rather nicely." my mind had wondered while I recalled what he had been like, I also felt my heart constrict at his lose. But before I could be hounded by anymore questions a section of the wall-door opened and a young man entered, " Dr. Weir, um, we're having a problem trying to detour Sgt. Bates ma'am. I was wondering if you were almost done and could deal with him?"he grimaced when he said Sgt. Bates, I glance at Weir just as she nods.

" I'll be right there. Just hold him off until then." she didn't sound excited at the thought.

I watched as the man nodded and left the room, the wall-door didn't close behind him. I turned toward Weir in question but she wasn't interested in me anymore it seemed because she was talking to Sheppard, " Could you take her to her new quarters?"

He signaled that he would and she stood up and headed out the opening without a backward glance. I stared after her for a moment before I noticed that the others had stood as well and were making their way to the exit, Sheppard moved to stand beside me.

" Sheppard? Who is this Sgt. Bates that had to be detoured?"

He shrugged, " He's our head of security, and we all agreed that it would be best not to tell him that we were... releasing you. He would have wanted to be present for this meeting and we suspected that it would not have ended well. Bates is a little... straightforward."

Understanding what had occurred just now I sympathized with Dr. Weir, no wonder she had she not looked happy. I heard Sheppard sigh behind me before asking, " Shall we?" _they realize that your a native to earth and more powerful then them and a serious asset and _then_ they treat you with respect._

I nodded and followed him out the opening, the stairs were to my right as well as the "main hall" and the _Gate_, ahead of me was the control center with people busily at work tapping at glowing panels. But I didn't really notice this area because of the panels, it was the dark skinned man standing in front of Weir that caught my attention. He was kinda short, with cropped black hair and eyes just as dark. He was arguing with Weir about protocols that needed to be followed, I remembered that John said he was in charge of security. _And apparently not pleased that no one told him I was "let loose"_.

Sheppard put his hand on my shoulder and tried to push me toward the stairs, to avoid the infinite Bates no doubt. I pushed back. I moved out of his grip and walked toward the scene that was attracting not just my attention.

" Sgt. Bates, there is no need to worry." Weir sounded rather frustrated.

" 'No need to worry', there is a violent creature loose in the city!" his voice grated on my nerves.

I saw Weir's eyes flicker to mine and a flash of anxiety filled them, " Bates, perhaps we should finish this in my office."

" There isn't time! I suggest fully armed team searching the city in hunt of that thing!"

My eyes narrowed on the back of his head as I stopped behind him, " _Thing_. Fully armed teams. Are you really that stupid?" Bates whirled around with a start and his eyes widened in alarm. I saw his hand grasp his side arm and a strange mix of amusement and fury flooded through my body, without thinking I lashed out. I moved so fast that to everyone watching it would look like I hadn't moved at all, but the thin line of blood dripping from his ear to his jawline said otherwise.

I saw anger and fear on his features, anger at being "attacked" and fear because it was me who attacked.

" If you ever insult me like that again, a scratch will be the least of your worries. And I only _hope_ that you are smart enough to not shoot me, stab me, or stake me, because all you'll do is piss me off."

Ignoring the expression on everyone's faces I turn around and walk back toward where John is still standing, I grab his wrist and drag him down the stairs. About half way down he seems to snap out of it and hurries me along.

" I can't believe you just did that. Not that I blame you, but I think that you just made an enemy for life."

" His life you mean. I'll by far outlive him." I couldn't resist the smile that came to my lips, sometimes I really enjoyed being immortal.

Out of the corner of my eye I see John smirk, " Must be nice." he meant it to be sarcastic but I took it in stride, " Yes, it is." John laughed beside me and stopped in front of a bronze door and a glowing panel with three crystals in it.

" Here we are, home sweet home." he waved his hand in front of the panel and a strange _twing_ sounded a millisecond before the door opened. The room inside was plain with a bed, a chair, and a dresser. I walked inside but it didn't get any better, the walls were bare and the floor was just. _Home sweet home, indeed_.

" It's not much, but if you want to add a personal touch I'm sure we could find some stuff off world. Which reminds me, after you get settled you can literally join the team. Right now, we'll just be searching planets for trading partners and food supplies, nothing terribly exciting but still important."with that he took his leave and the door closed behind him.

Sighing, I glance around the room again before wondering over to the bed and falling on top. Realizing that for the first time in centuries, I'm actually bored. A growl rumbles through my chest as I close my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

" Jinto, what are you doing?"

I open my eye at the question wondering vaguely where the voice had come from. With a jolt I see the sad excuse for a room around me, I really was here. The door _twings_, but it doesn't open and it sounded louder, like it might be announcing someone. Curious, I roll off the bed and walk to the door, seeing a similar panel that is outside I wave my hand in front of it. The _twings _just it opens, to reveal a young boy standing in front of me.

" Jinto?" I ask, taken aback.

_The poor kid, he looks terrified now that I'm in front of him. _

" Jinto?" he stood there looking like he had gathered all his courage to walk down here but now that he was he seemed to have lost his nerve. " Why don't you come in, Jinto." I stood to the side and allowed passage, then I remembered the state my quarters are in and flinch.

The boy walks unsteadily inside, glancing at me like I might be luring him in. I walk to the bed and sit on the edge, Jinto takes the chair. We sat there for more then ten minutes and I started to wonder if he was ever going to talk.

I decided to give him a boost, " So, Jinto, what brings you here?" I sounded subdued, just like I planned.

" Um, I was just curious if the story is true." he sounded nervous.

I smiled kindly, " I'm sorry, Jinto, but your going to have to give me more than that. What story?"

He shifted in the chair looking all the more like he wished it would swallow him, " I heard that your... unusual. That you could have hurt my father and the rest of the camp if you had wanted to and that no one would have been able to do anything to protect themselves." his mouth closed abruptly like he feared he'd said to much.

My smile vanished, " Jinto, where did hear this story?"

" Teyla and my father were talking and they didn't know that I listening."

I nodded, " I figured, and so it begins. Okay, Jinto, here's the truth. I am unusual, to put it lightly, and I could have hurt your father and everyone else if I wanted to. But. I didn't. You see, I'm not like you, or your father, or Teyla. I'm not even human. But I wont hurt you, Halling, Teyla, or anyone else in this city. You wanna know why?"

He nodded.

" Because now after a very long time, I have found hope and I'm not going to waste it. That and I couldn't kill anyone here from the simple fact that I don't want to, they have done nothing to me and in return I will do nothing to them."

He sat there for a moment digesting what I said, " Teyla said you feed on us like the Wraith."

" Teyla just used the Wraith as an example, and the only reason she said it like that is because we both feed on humans. Mines just a little less permanent, that is if I can control myself properly."

" What do you do?" so innocent.

" Wraith feed on life, energy. I feed on that which gives life, in other words, blood."

" Why?"

" I don't really know to tell you the truth. I just do, because if I don't I suffer greatly."

Jinto was quiet for a minute before looking at the door, " I think I should go, my friends are waiting. They probably think I'm dead by now, but I'm going to tell them what you told me."

" Okay, Jinto. See ya around."

He pauses, " You talk similar to Major Sheppard, why?"

I stand and walk him to the door, " Let's just say that even though I am different from you and Teyla and also Sheppard, he and I have a little more in common."

I nudge him through the doorway and wave my hand over the panel, I think about what just happened and wonder if I'll have to ask questions for my entire life here. I wait five minutes before waving my hand again and I head into the corridor. Turning at random(right) and listen as my door closes behind me.

Slowly, I start wandering down the halls making erratic turns in direction. Ever so often I walk past people either talking quietly to themselves or fiddling with a sort of mobile computer. Neither of which seem to notice me, which is fine with me. The next turn I make takes me to a deserted corridor with a windowed door at the end, sunlight is spilling through the colored glass leaving rainbows covering the floor at the end. I walk toward the door and pause to study to brilliant hues mixing with each other.

I wave my hand and the door opens as be expected, but the view beyond was like nothing I had ever imagined. I walked out into bright sunshine as I marveled the towers around me, and around them the bluest ocean you could possibly think of. The air was clear and fresh, the wind smelled of salt and whistled through the city. I found myself next to the railing with my body leaning over the edge. I felt an odd urge to fly around the city and see if it looks just as amazing from above.

" Faith!" Teyla's voice startled me and I nearly tumbled over the railing.

After I regain my balance I glare over my shoulder as Teyla approaches.

" What?" my high spirits from a moment ago seemed to have sunk because my voice dripped with displeasure.

" I had been looking for you ever since Jinto told Halling what you said. When I saw you leaning over the rail I feared you would fall, or jump."

I release a strained sigh, " I wasn't going to jump or fall, that is until you surprised me by screaming my name. Why have you been looking for me?"

" I wanted to thank you, for explaining. I had begun to fear what you would be thinking after he told you that. He misunderstood, Halling and I were just discussing how lucky we were that you were kind enough not to harm anyone. You must forgive Jinto, he is young still."

" I hadn't really thought anything of it, I had actually expected it. Honestly, I am something to fear, because I do have my moments. I don't if others of my kind are the same way or if I'm just a freak of nature. I've given this thought over my years and I've decided it's the latter."

She didn't say anything after that, probably afraid of how I would react to anything she said, I might snap. The city lay before and above me, the urge to soar around the towers surged through me again. The only difference is that Teyla was standing next to me and I would have an audience, not that I really cared but I kinda wanted to show-off my wings.

" Hey, Teyla? Wanna see something cool?" I didn't move as I said it but continued to lean against the rail.

She hesitated, " Okay." she sounded uncertain.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything dangerous, to myself or anyone else. But I must ask you not to over react and to not try to stop me." I got a nod in return.

Without thinking twice, I jump over the rail making sure to keep a firm grip as I planted my feet in between my hands. Again, I moved so fast that by the time Teyla registered what I was doing I had my hands behind holding the rail and my legs bent preparing to push away.

She didn't have time to say anything because I released my grip and leaped into the air, I kept my arms behind and my legs straight. As I started to fall I unfurled my wings and spread them to their full length, allowing me to glide.

The city, Atlantis, was even more amazing from above as I had guessed. I saw people watch me fly by from the tower windows, shock plastered to their faces.

Smiling like I had not a care in the world, I pushed with my wings and set myself shooting up higher into the air. From this height I could see that the ocean around us went on for miles, I saw a speck in the distance that might have been land but I didn't want to go and investigate right now. Instead I flared my wings and leaned backwards, at the axis of my climb I pulled my wings to my body and started a free fall.

I let myself fall until I was near the ocean surface before I opened my wings again and flapped them so as not to crash into the icy water. After that I lazily glided back to Atlantis, on a balcony on the central tower I saw Weir watching me with a look of awe.

_Why not?_

I shifted my weight to the right and headed in that direction, I had to flap my wings a couple times kinda hard so as I did not ram into the side of structure. As my feet touched down I pulled my wings back into their resting position, I knew they had disappeared when Weir's eyes widened.

I flash a crooked grin, " Hello, Elizabeth. Nice day." I didn't take offense when she didn't answer, she was kinda in shock at seeing me fly around the city with wings that most likely had reflected the sun.

" No offense, Elizabeth, but I think I'll go back to my quarters," Teyla's mind screamed at me as she raced to the central tower, " Mostly because Teyla is planning on ripping me a new one for jumping over the rail." I smiled as I caught a glimpse of Teyla's bronze hair and I turned around to survey what was below. I catch sight of another balcony about a hundred feet down, easy.

I hear the door that enters onto this balcony open and I glance over my shoulder, sure enough, Teyla's face is furious as she see me. A wicked grin spreads across my lips and I jump up and swing my legs over the edge, but I didn't hold on this time. It felt rather weird being in the air without neither ship or wings but I enjoyed the sensation none the less.

I flared my wings for a split second to slow my speed as I landed. When my feet met solid ground I tilted my head up to Weir, Teyla, and that McKay guy watching me a few stories above. I smile faintly and walk through the doorway, I'm mildly surprised to see a few dozen people watching me stopped in the process of eating. Considering the wideness of the this area and the many upon many tables and chairs, I think this is the cafeteria.

_Not really the place you expect to see a vampire._

Knowing that I'm attracting a lot of attention, I purposely go over to the food being offered and grab a brown bag labeled _**Turkey Sandwich**_. I ignore the murmurs behind me and walk casually out, I hear one person follow me out but I don't look to see who. I walk with indifference to my quarters, when the door closes behind me though I sigh with relief.

The person pauses outside my quarters but leaves within thirty seconds, most likely to avoid getting caught. I collapse into the chair with a huff, the bag still in my grip. Curious to see if there really is food in there, I extend my right pointer talon and slice the length. I retract the talon before looking inside. Sure enough there lays a cold turkey sandwich, I find myself enjoying the scent that wafts around me.

_I wonder. I haven't actually _eaten_ anything in ten thousands years. Partly because the Wraith don't have food food. I wonder._

I lift the sandwich out of the bag and take a cautious bite, not at all surprised by the momentary gag reflex to spit it out, but when the flavor registers I ignore that reflex and gobble the rest down.

_Better than I remember._

Kinda odd really, I'm a vampire, a blood drinker. Why would human food taste even better than it did when I was human? The answer was simple: I'm more aware of my body and everything is heightened, including my taste buds apparently.

An urge to go back to the cafeteria surges through my body but I resist it and stare at the dark expanse that is my room. Pain in my fingers makes me aware of the fact that I'm digging them into the chair and I lessen it immediately. The only thing that I really wanted to go back for was to see if there was any chocolate, I had been a serious chocoholic when I was human. But I can wait, I've waited ten thousand years, whats another ten hours?

I roll my eyes at myself and my logic and probably would have went to the bed to see if I could make those ten hours move faster, but a chime from my door interrupted me. I sigh as I get up and walk to my door, I glare momentarily at the panel already getting tired of flashing my hand in front every time I wanted to open the door. My glare lessens as a thought occurs to me, I'm a vampire with the ability to operate technology with my mind.

Smiling, I walk back to the chair and sit down before turning my attention to the panel again, I narrow my eyes with my focus and suddenly the door opens. Standing on the other side I see McKay with an uneasy expression, either at my door opening by itself or at the fact that my room was darkening with the setting sun.

" Oh, um." he still wanted to come in but the condition of my living space was detouring him.

" Come on in, McKay, I won't bite." I laugh at my own joke, what can I say, I couldn't resist.

He does as I order and steps into the darkness without a backward glance, just to mess with him I close the door behind him a few seconds later than it usually would have itself. He eyes the panel but doesn't say or do anything. He stops in the middle of my room and I see his eyes squint, like he's trying to see into the shadows.

Slowly, I stand and walk to him, my theory is proved correct when he doesn't move or react.

I smile, " Can I help you with something?" it was to easy, granted I may have spoken a little to loud but I had been aiming for that racing heart. Boy, did I get it. I thought he would have a heart attack there for a minute. With a quick search I found the controls for the lights and turned them on.

Standing in front of me with an extremely pale complexion and eyes seeming to try to bug out of his head, McKay. My smile falters at the fear on his face, I hadn't meant to scare him senseless, just give him an adrenaline boost. Who knew?

"McKay, relax. I'm not going to do anything."

" Ya, well, tell that to my heart." I detect a definite Canadian accent, figures.

I sigh, " I'd rather not. I just couldn't resist scaring you, it was to easy."

" I'm so glad that I was at service." his fear melted into anger and he glared at me.

" Haven't you ever heard not to stare an animal in the eye because it's a sign of challenge?" much to my amazement I didn't flinch when I referred to myself as an "animal".

I watched his anger fizzle and he looked down, unsure how to proceed without eye contact. Rolling my eyes I release a heavy sigh, " Chill, McKay, I was only kidding. Mostly. Actually, it depend on my mood and your just lucky that I'm in a good mood right now. You could probably call me every name in the book and I would just ignore you."

McKay's eyes met mine again and narrowed, he walked past me(seriously traumatize for the rest of my life because he's taller than me) and took a seat in my chair. " Ya, sure, have a seat." I couldn't help but mumble under my breathe.

Shaking my head slightly at his nerve I sit on the edge of my bed and face him. He stares at me like I'm his greatest rival but there is nothing he can do about it. After around ten minutes of this staring contest my good mood starts to slip only to be replaced by annoyance. I didn't have one of the best days of my life the last fifteen years only to have this idiot ruin it.

" Do you have a problem, McKay?" I sounded a little more bitter than I had planned on.

His expression didn't change but his mind kicked into gear, and to honestly tell you the truth I had to pull out because my head started to hurt with all the _stuff_ running through. He was like a walking/talking calculator, but with more complex equations. _Well, it I ever had a question as to why he's here I don't anymore._ I quickly discovered that I didn't enjoy this turn of events because I couldn't tell what he was planning, thinking, or considering. I was blind as far as that sort of stuff went.

" How old are you again?" he blurted.

Shock followed by irritation at his nerve swiftly dissipated to confusion, " Ten thousand. Why?"

His expression turned disturbed, " All that time must have given you plenty to study many thing."

I didn't hear a question in there but I answered anyway, " I suppose. I learned to speak and understand Wraith pretty well, does that count?"

" Wraith? Wow. What about science?" there was something in his tone of voice that signaled this was the real reason he was here.

" Science? No. Besides, even when I was in school and human I was only interested in physical/ interactive science. Like, vinegar and baking soda. Blowing stuff up. That was my kinda science." I grin at the memory of a geyser of red foam covering the backyard, my grin disappears as I realize that my memories are rather vague. My heart drops and I feel my turkey sandwich try to push up.

" Hey? Are you okay?"

My mind is fuzzy, which is my first warning sign, and I feel my ten thousand years, " No, not really." no sooner had I said this that my body went numb and blackness clouded the edge of my vision.

" Maybe we should-" I didn't hear the rest. The blackness completely covered my sight, the last thing I was aware of was someone yelling before I slipped into the abyss.


	13. Chapter 13

" She doesn't look so good." the voice was male, but that was all I could make out.

" Yes, well, that's because I haven't hooked her up to this, and I can't with you standing there. Thank you." a flicker of recognition at this voice, but were had I heard it?

" She's going to be all right, isn't she?" this one was female and filled with worry.

" Your guess is as good as mine."

I barely feel the prick in my wrist, not enough to bring me fully to the surface anyway. Slowly, a sort of warmth starts to permeate from the area that was pricked and it starts to move up my arm, into my shoulder and down my side. When it reaches my neck and throat I realize that I hadn't noticed it burning, why? The warmth reaches my lower legs at the same time as my head and I feel myself literally pushed up and out. My body convulses and I gasp for air as my eyes open to see the brightness around me.

" Major, Lieutenant, give me a hand holding her down!" Carson?

I see dark shapes above me before pressure on my chest and abdomen, pushing me back against a soft surface.

" What's going on, Doc?"it was the first voice that I had heard, Ford?

" How the bloody am I suppose to know son? We'll keep her hooked up for a bit longer."

" If that doesn't help?" Sheppard?

" It doesn't look promising."

Pain cuts off the rest of the conversation and I know my body is tightening beneath the weight on top of me, it almost feels like my mind is about to implode with the wave after pulsing wave of agony. Then, out of no where, it stops. Just stops. My body relaxes and I feel myself thump back to the bed that I know I'm laying on, weird how I didn't completely register that fact before.

" Carson?" Weir asks with a small note of fear.

" I don't know, she just stopped. The bag is almost empty but she's still unnervingly pale." Confusion dominated his voice.

" She's still breathing." Teyla points out this fact by placing her hand over my mouth and nose.

When she does this the scent of fresh blood fills my lungs, _she must have an open or fresh cut_.

Slower than usual but still faster then the human eye could see, I jerk up to a sitting position while at the same time pushing Teyla's hand away. I sense her body stiffen as she registers my movement and feel her hand pull away.

It takes my eyes five seconds to adjust to the sudden light change but the misshapen forms quickly turn into Dr. Weir, Carson Beckett, Sheppard, Ford, McKay, and Teyla. All of whom gasp and jump back at my freakish speed.

" Faith?" Weir asks tentatively.

I raise my eyes to meet her's, " Yes?"

" Are you all right?"

I grin, " For the most part. I bet that was a question you never thought you would ask me."

" I had hopes, but it seems your not as invulnerable as you let us believe." ouch.

My grin widens, " Oh, please. I've survived things that you could only imagine. How many people in this room can fly, under their own power, through space?" I raised my hand as their eyes widened, " Okay, now. How many can do that _after _the ship they were on exploded?" I raised my hand higher, " I'm was not exaggerating when I said I was immortal. I just still have a few human weaknesses."

" After ten thousand years?" her tone questioned my sincerity.

" Yes. I shouldn't be telling you this because it is really none of your business, but I lost consciousness because I realized that for the first time my memories were fading."

" Fading? Do your kind have trouble with stuff like after a certain amount of time?" Ford's question was innocent but I felt a low growl building in my chest at "your kind".

" I wouldn't know and neither would anyone else seeing as I'm the only ten thousand year old vampire!" I screamed the last five words and I was breathing heavily. I nearly laughed when I heard the concern in Carson's mind for my well-being.

" Carson, I'm fine. I'm always a little... touchy, when I smell fresh blood in the air." everyone's eyes flashed to the blood bag attached to my right wrist, " That isn't the blood I'm talking about." they didn't have to voice their questions, I could hear their confusion in their minds.

For a quick and easy answer I looked at Teyla and then at her hand. Carson was the first to get it, then Teyla. I look back up and meet her gaze, " It was rather stupid to put your wounded hand over my nose, especially when I wasn't entirely in control. If it weren't for the blood from the bag keeping me semi-lucid, I would have most likely drained you dried and only regretted it after I came back to myself." I watched her eyes dilate at my words, " And that wasn't a threat, it was a simple fact."

The air current going through the room must have shifted because I suddenly got a lung full of her scent and my body tightened automatically, to detour myself I covered my nose and mouth with my free hand. Carson glances from me to Teyla, " Maybe you should step outside."

An idea popped into my head, " No, wait. I would really rather fix this now then meet her another time when there is not a bag of blood connected to my arm."

" Faith, I don't think you realize just how primitive we are, we can't just heal someone." oh, Carson.

I smirk, " You can't but I can."

"NO! You are not turning her!" Elizabeth has a strong voice, can make a vampires ears ring.

" Turning? Dr. Weir, were you not there for the 'interview'? I have more then one type of venom."

Teyla must have remembered because comprehension entered her expression and she raised her hand, very trusting.

I extend my fangs and start producing the venom, when a decent amount is dripping from them I raise my hand and open my mouth. No one reacts physically but their minds start racing as do their hearts. I roll my eyes as I catch a few drops on my finger, that is all I would need for her wounded hand. Retracting my fangs, I move my venom covered fingers to her hand and gently coat the wound. When I pull away you can see the skin knitting back together as the venom soaks into her system.

" Is it suppose to do that?" leave it to Sheppard.

" Yes, that small amount of venom will now spread throughout Teyla's body and make minor repairs as it goes. After it does this, it will break down into material that her body can integrate with organs and even cells." I heard the curiosity bloom in Carson's mind and the names of the tests he would love to run on my venom, but I wasn't willing to give him a free sample.

I jump down from the single person hospital bed, " Well, if that's all, I'll be going." before anyone could object I ran from from the room, and when I mean run I mean vampire speed.

The familiar _twing_ of my door penetrates my unconscious mind and I open my eyes. The gray ceiling of my quarters greets me. Sighing, I sit up in my bed and push the white sheets off my body before swinging my feet onto the floor. I glance out the big bay window in front of me only to see a bright sun rising over the ocean and I have to force myself to look away from the pretty scene. My door _twings_ again and I stand, I open the door a few seconds before I actually reach the door.

Sheppard meets my eyes with an unspoken greeting, unspoken because he hasn't opened his mouth to say the "Good morning" that he's planning on, and he would have if he hadn't caught sight of what I was wearing. Honestly, I had forgotten. I remember now. I grimace as I follow his gaze to the skimpy nighty that only went to the top of my thighs. It would catch any guys attention. I look up to see Sheppard with his eyes closed while shaking his head, I nearly laugh out loud as the words _Don't even go there_ run through his mind. While his eyes are still closed I exchange the nighty for dark blue form-fitting t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black one inch heeled boots.

I smile at the earthiness of my outfit, " Sheppard, you can look now."

His eyes pop open and a barely audio-able sigh of relief flows through his lips. He doesn't say anything though and I know it's because after see what he saw of me, regrettably, he feels uncomfortable standing in front of me. Me? Not so much. Over the centuries men had seen more flesh than he had, especially when the occasional loony decided to burn the building that I was in which in effect burned all my clothes away and left me to try and form more. Now that I think about it I had had stuff like that happen more in the last fifteen years than over the thousands of years that I had lived. Interesting.

" Don't worry, Sheppard, I'm not totally cool with it but I'm okay with what just happened." better to let him down easy.

He nods but continues to feel uneasy so I try to push him in the right direction, " Did you come here just to see me in my nighty or was there a purpose behind your visit?" I surprise myself by not bursting with laughter. What can I say? It's me. Sheppard blinks and shakes his head one last time before holding out his left hand, " Your first outing is in thirty minutes. This is a radio that will allow you to contact anyone on Atlantis, when here, and each other when we're off world. Not that what your wearing now is inappropriate for off world travel but if you could put something a little more... functional, you'll save your self a lot of interesting situations with the other military personnel.

Anyway, were going to go to a planet that is uninhabited but which we think could have some valuable resources, like food. We'll meet in the Gate room, see you there." with a nod of his head he turned away and headed down the hall. Still uneasy but slowly getting over it.

With a sigh I look down at my clothes and try to think of what exactly _functional_ would be, but I come up with nothing. _Well, he didn't like this for "off world". So? What do you wear for such an occasion? Maybe..._ I grin at the mental image that pops into my head, _It worked for the Wraith._

I smile and change my clothes, when I look down again a black spaghetti strap and black jeans with no heel boots and a fit black leather jacket now covers my form. _Hope this is functional enough for ya._

I stop before entering the Gate room, surveying all that is happening. Teyla, Ford, and Sheppard are both attaching the black guns to their vests, they only gave McKay a handgun. I glance up to see Weir watching them prepare, then I notice someone standing behind her and I flinch. Bates. Great.

Resigned to my fate I walk up to Sheppard before stopping and staring at the Gate. There used to be a point when I would have killed to go through this Gate and escape this city, but now, even with Bates, I find myself comfortable.

" Is that your version of functional?" Sheppard's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

" Actually, I couldn't decide what you meant by that so I just chose what works best for me." it had made sense to me, until now.

" This get up works for you? You look like your going to a nightclub."

My eyes narrowed, " I'll take that as a compliment. And just so you know, I'm quite comfy in this outfit. I've been wearing stuff like this forever and I've never had difficulty."

" Okay, whatever you want. I guess I don't need to give you a P-90 do I?" I rolled my eyes and looked up to see Weir and Bates, Bates of course glaring at me with completely unaware that I can see all the little plans he has to try and get rid of me. The man has issues, serious issues.

Elizabeth nods and glances over her shoulder, ignoring Bates, and says, " Dial it up." A few seconds later the Gate activates and the shiny blue puddle faces me. Sheppard and his team start in that direction so I begin to follow. First Teyla, then Ford, McKay, and finally Sheppard disappear. I pause before walking through the vertical puddle, not because I'm nervous but because of the sudden suspicion from Weir. Alerted to possible trouble I step through the shimmering surface.

Blinding sun greets my eyes as I hear the Gate shut down behind me. The others are half way across a field full of wild vegetation and surrounded by thick trees. Without much thought as to the fact that they are leaving me behind, I start after them at my own pace. The sky was cloudless, the sun was hot, and the field seemed to intensify this ten fold. Heat doesn't bother my body but even when I was human it made me snippy and as a vampire it hasn't gotten any better. If anything it's gotten worse.

I glare at the darkness under the trees on either side of me and a low growl fills the air around me. My growl deepens as Ford yells something about being slow. I glance at the sun,_ it has got to be summer on this planet_. Forcing my feet to pick up the pace I quickly shorten the distance between myself and the others.

" How long are we going to be here?"

Sheppard turns to me and continues to walk backwards, " I don't know, after we get an idea of what is here. Why?"

My shoulders slump, " It's a little warmer than I'm use to."

Ford glanced at me, " I thought you guys were able to deal with stuff like that."

I roll my eyes, " Ya, we can, but it doesn't mean that we have to like it."

" Well, we shouldn't be here to long, we're just doing a quick look around the Gate and then were home free." Sheppard smiled encouragingly at me before turning back around, grudgingly I followed. I noticed that as I got hotter my mood did too. I was a perfect example of "short fuse". Every few feet McKay would take a picture of something or other, I started to fuzz out what we were doing to lessen my interaction with them, it wasn't their fault that we were here.

Finally, we started back to the Gate and I lead the way for a change, I nearly jumped with joy when I saw the wonderful metal object. I hurried ahead and stood in front of the dialing device suddenly aware that I don't know the address, at least I don't remember. The others were ten yards behind me, I could wait. Happy with the knowledge that I'm leaving this hot planet I turn my head toward the closest section of trees and the cool shade under them thinking this experience could have gone so much better if we had been under them rather than in the open.

My eyes widen as I see a flash of white and the slight rustling of leaves. _Are there animals on this planet_. I glance at Sheppard from the corner of my eye, their only a few feet from my position. Should I warn them that we may or may not being hunted? I shake my head, better to verify then make a fool out of ones self. With that I push my mind out in the direction of the shadowy underbrush. I don't sense any wild animals, nor any domestic ones, but I do become aware of three large hearts beating in the treeline and seven more hearts coming this way from different directions. _An ambush?_ Confused I invade the mind that goes with the heart. All I am suddenly aware of is hunger, not thirst but hunger. _There is only one place that I had ever felt that sort of hunger_.

" Wraith!" I whirl around to face my team, I catch sight of the Gate and the pool of shimmering water-like stuff before I hear a _whoosh_ behind me and my body tingles. I turn around to see a Mask standing holding one of the long stunners and aiming at me, as I watch a bluish white energy is shot at me and when it hits my chest I feel the tingle again. Two more Masks have appeared and are firing at my team, I hear Sheppard and Ford discharging their guns while Teyla and McKay hurry through the Gate. The other seven that I had sensed are suddenly appearing around the Gate._ No time_.

I know that I could take them all out, and even if I weren't here Sheppard and Ford could probably take care of them long enough to get to the Gate, but I don't like the sounds coming from the trees. There are more coming. Silently, I run to Sheppard and grab his arm while simultaneously grabbing Ford's wrist. They resist at first but when they notice I'm dragging them to the Gate they get the picture and start ahead of me. I release them and watch as they disappear, without a backward glance I follow.

The second I step through a shield appears behind me, I count three hits to it before the Gate shuts down.

_Well, there is three less Masks to worry about._

" What happened?" Weir asks as she approaches Sheppard.

He shrugs, " Same as before, Wraith ambushed us at the Gate. We had a little of a head start because Faith warned us just as one of them shot her. I can't be sure but I think that there had been more on there way when Faith rushed us to the Gate."

Weir arched an eyebrow as she turned to me, " Faith?"

I sigh, " I caught a glimpse of a Mask and I alerted the others. I got hit with a stunner and pushed the Major and Ford in the direction of the Gate when I felt more in the trees."

" Masks?" Ford starred at me with a confused expression, I didn't blame him, it was the first time I had used the phrase to their knowledge.

" That's what I call the Wraith soldiers, I called them that ten thousand years ago and it just stuck." there is still so much that nobody here knows.

I saw Elizabeth nod before returning to Sheppard, " What does this make it?"

" Five out of nine." he sounded annoyed.

" That can't be a coincidence, they can't be everywhere in the Galaxy." she sounded rather annoyed as well.

I watched as Teyla headed out with McKay to get their gear off, unfortunately Bates took their place.

" One of the Athosians must be tipping them off." the arrogant bastard.

Sheppard's head snapped in his direction, " A spy? Are you crazy?"

" Sir, it makes sense."

" No, it doesn't. Teyla and her people would never supply information to the Wraith."

" Well, I'd be happy to say that _Faith_ is the traitor but that is solely based on that she has only lived with them for the last ten thousand years."

A dangerous growl filled the room, " Are you suggesting that I'm in with the Wraith? Still? I broke away from them fifteen years ago. The only direct contact I've had with them since before you all showed up was with the ones stupid enough to try and take me back."

" You could have traded information for your freedom."

" I didn't need to." to emphasize my point I spread my fingers as my talons lengthened.

He didn't prosue the matter further, only because he was afraid that I would slice and dice him. Sheppard dismissed Bates and he and Weir went up to her office overlooking the Gate room. I stood where I was, still a little angry that I had just been accused of being a traitor. I slowly retracted my talons and walked out of the room, taking a corridor that lead to the infirmary. I wasn't injured but I was starting to get a burn in my throat, better to feed now then wait until later when who knows what could be happening.

Everyone around me in the corridors seemed to be hurrying everywhere at once, no one paid me any mind. When I enter the infirmary only a few nurses tending to three victims of some sort of work related accident are there to greet me, lack there of. Again, I'm paid no mind. So, in return, I do the same to them and walk over to the cabinet with the shelf full of blood. I select the closest bag and turn around, I see a empty chair and decide to relax while I feed.

Unfortunately, it was one of those hard plastic chairs so comfort wasn't really what I got, but I was off my feet so it counts. My fangs distend and I sink them into the plastic, a small sigh of relief escapes through my teeth as the blood immediately causes my throat to stop burning.

With the bag empty I pull it from my teeth and fling it into container labeled _**Bio hazard**_. I glance at the nurses that are finishing up the victims from earlier, kinda odd how everyone are so unaffected by my being here, at least no one is showing any.

" Faith?" I pull my gaze away from the nurses and patients to see Carson standing next to me.

" Ya?"

" Is something wrong?"

I shake my head, " No, I just came to get a drink."

He nodded, " By drink you mean you raided my blood supply."

" I only took one." I smile playfully.

" Aye, well, I thank you for that. I heard from a reliable source that you ran into some trouble off world." so subtle.

" I wouldn't call McKay 'a reliable source' seeing as he was already through." if ever you want to talk business with a vampire make sure that the vampire had recently fed, I was in a good and playful mood.

" Neither would I in most cases, but he had been talking with Teyla and Ford so he had gotten most of the story."

" I see. I'm guessing you heard that I was hit twice by stunners." his answer was a single nod.

" And I'm also guessing that you're concerned for my well being as far as health goes."

" Aye. I'm responsible for the well being of those on this expedition, even though you aren't an original member, neither was Teyla. The only problem is I don't know what is good for you and what is bad, what any warning signs are, what can and cannot bother you. Is it because of earlier that you needed to feed?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

" No, the stunners didn't bother me unless you count that strange tingly sensation that spread throughout my body every time I was hit. I just came here to feed so that I wouldn't have to do it later."

" What about my other questions?" always a doctor first.

I smile, " Blood is good, tainted blood is bad. Not only because it tastes awful but because it does more harm than good. I don't know if I have any real warning signs because my response is different with different things. I suppose that sometimes a sign is when I get either irresponsible or more violent then usual."

" I'll keep that in mind. You don't get ill, do you?" I shake my head, " Then I suppose that sedatives wouldn't work, in the situation that you become 'more violent then usual'." he was taunting me.

" No, drugs don't work. My body ignores them, the only thing my body responses to is blood. Oh, and turkey sandwiches." I don't know why I added that last part, maybe to see how Carson reacted to the news that I did eat.

" You can ingest food?" the curiosity in his voice got the attention of one of the nurses interest as she put a package of gauze into one of the cabinets.

I took a breathe and pulled my eyes away from my unexpected audience, " Yes, I can, and it taste quite good. Um, I'm sorry. I think I'll leave now, instead of holding you up. I'll see possibly the next time I come in to feed."

Jumping out of the hard plastic chair, I excuse myself as politely as I could possibly think of and made to exit the infirmary. The second I was out of sight I quickened my pace to a run and didn't falter until I was in the section that housed my quarters. I sighed as I walked through my door and was greeted by the silent darkness that I had left behind. My door closed behind me and I quickly replaced the jacket, pants, and boots for skinny shorts and bare feet. I leave the lighting just as it is and move to the side of my bed, pausing briefly to make sure that no one is going to disturb me, then I stretch my arms out and let gravity pull me onto the bed.

Even though the mattress and sheets are way to standard for my taste I still snuggle up with my extra pillow and close my eyes. Slowly, the incident with Bates sinks into the farthest abysses of my mind until it disappears completely. Finding myself relaxed now I easily slip into sleep.

_A loud crash jerks me awake and I open my eyes. But somethings not right. I sit up and_

_look through the darkness of my surroundings. The room I'm in is way to small to be my_

_quarters in Atlantis. Where am I? I glance around to see concrete walls on three out of _

_four of the walls. The fourth is made of rustic iron prison bars. My heart skips a beat as I_

_realize that I'm in just that, a prison. But not in Atlantis, no, this is far to underdeveloped _

_to be the advanced city I had decided to call home. Unnerved, I stand up and walk to the _

_bars. I look right then left but I see no one to answer my questions, I'm alone down here. _

_I know I'm underground because the only light I see is completely artificial, and poorly so,_

_and there are no windows. The musky smell that comes from lack of circulation also told me _

_this. But why? How did I get here? Who locked me in this primitive cell? Where was everyone?_

Well, where ever I am, I need to get out of here_. I silently reach out with my mind to try and_

_get a feel for the area, searching for the way to the surface. I gasp as I discover nothing. I_

_can't even seem to push my mind out. How? _

_With a start, I notice a rustling behind me and I whirl around to face whoever, or whatever, _

_is in here with me. All I see is blackness. " Hello?" my voice sounds strangely hollow. No_

_one answers my call, but I hear something close to fabric being pushed across concrete floor._

" _Hello? Is someone in here?" I didn't like the sound of my voice, hollow didn't even cover it._

_I catch a glimpse of some darkness moving followed by the sound of footsteps coming closer._

_I strain my eyes to see into the shadows, then with a jolt I realize that I can't. What is happening?_

_Slowly, a shape forms out of the shadows, a tall, slim form. I watch as I start to make out features._

_The persons clothes are black, that's why I hadn't been able to see anything, it blended. I skim my_

_eyes up and I feel my blood run cold as I see the face starring at me. " How?" I whisper. But he_

_doesn't answer me, my Wraith just watches me like I'm some sort of figment of his imagination._

Maybe I am_, I don't like the idea but it's the only thing that makes sense. But what does that make_

_Atlantis? I know that was real. And Sheppard. _

_I focus my gaze back on my Wraith and I see disbelief in his yellow eyes. Then a different thought_

_occurred to me, maybe I _was_ here but at the same time still in bed on Atlantis. I don't know how_

_but over ten thousand years I've discovered that almost anything could happen. _

_I suddenly see the opportunity placed before me, " Where are you? What planet?" I sound ghostly_

_faint. My skin crawls at the thought of sounding that way to him too. _

" _You are not here. Go away." I am shocked to hear how tired and in pain he sounds. This isn't good._

" _No, I'm not here. I'm in _Atlantis_, asleep. Now please, tell me where you are." desperation was _

_starting to creep into my voice. _

" _Now I know your not real, you would never go anywhere near that place." _

" _I would if those Lantians had long gone and were replaced by people from earth." _

" _If you tell the truth, then your really here. Why do you ask me where I am when you are already_

_here? Don't you know?" _

_I shake my head, " No, I don't. I told you, I'm asleep in bed." _

_He closed his eyes and I hated to see a grimace of pain flash across his face. From the rougher than_

_usual physical appearance I'd say he has been here a long time, maybe even all fifteen years, and he_

_has been poorly fed. So right now he is feeling the equivalent of being burned alive but never dying,_

_at least, not yet. _

" _You would tell me if you knew, but you don't. Do you?" _

_His eyes open, I cringe at the disspear in those eyes, " It has been many years and this is not the _

_first place that I have been kept. If I knew I would tell you, but all I know is that there is a portal_

_on this planet." _

_I smile at him, " Stargate." _

" _Stargate?" _

_I wink at him, " Ya, Stargate. That is apparently what the Lantians called the portal and it is what_

_the people from earth call it. I've taken to the name since being in the city. I wish you could see it."_

" _I doubt I would be welcome even if I could." _

_I nod my head, " Your probably right. Um, earth is to far away for the Wraith to get to them with_

_the present technology, so this is their first time encountering them. It was not a good first impression."_

" _What about you? Your there and you apparently are being treated fairly or you wouldn't be talking _

_about this place with such... comfort." _

" _Ya, well, our first meeting in Atlantis wasn't the best. I had been injured, so..." _

" _How did you get out of that one?" I smile faintly at that, I said the exact same thing to him so many_

_times. _

" _Sheppard talked their leader into letting me join his team. If your planet has a Stargate, I will find you._

_It may take some time because finding you isn't their first priority, but I will search the planets we come_

_to. I promise, don't lose faith in me, or the others. If your faith starts to wane just think of me, searching_

_every planet in the galaxy for you. Because it will be the truth. I have a feeling that if I stay with Atlantis,_

_my search will be shorter than it would if I left." _

_A strange haze started to cover my vision, my Wraith and the cell took on a ghostly appearance, I look_

_down and see the same thing. Maybe it's not everything else turning ghostly, maybe it's me. _

_I look quickly at my Wraith, " I'll find you, my love." I could barely hear my own words in my head._

_The haze grew until all I could see was darkness and I felt like I was lost, I had no form, no body. _

_Suddenly, in the darkness, I see a bright speck and it is growing in size. Before long the speck turns into_

_a blue/green marble of a planet. The marble grew until it engulfed my vision and I suddenly felt a pull._

_I felt nothing as I entered the atmosphere and saw the vast ocean speeding toward me. Then I saw _

_something, it looked like a white/gray flower from this point of view, but as the flower grew I saw the_

_towers. Again, I felt nothing as Atlantis rushed up to greet me. But I didn't hit the city, instead I went _

_through it. I watched as I flew through the city, catching a familiar face here or there, until I suddenly _

_stopped in front of my quarters. I still had no form but I could move under whatever power that I had._

_Knowing that my door could do nothing to stop me, I glide forward. My room is full of light and noise._

_I look around to see Sheppard and Carson looking at the floor next to my bed, curious, I glide to then_

_and look down with them. For the first time, I feel something resembling fear as I look upon my own_

_body. Fear only because I look pale as death. Had I really left my body? _

_I turn around to see Sheppard talking to Carson about what to do next. Something told me it is very_

_important to get back into my body now, I look back at my body. The question now is, how? _

_Running on instinct, I glide down until I'm stretched over my body. Slowly I float down until I'm _

_surrounded by my cooling body. I would have gasped if I had control but I couldn't make a noise _

_as I felt myself reaching out and connecting with muscles, than bones, and finally organs. _

_Even knowing that I was now in my body, I still can't move, my body feels uncomfortable with the _

_temperature. I don't even feel my heart, even though I search. _

_Now what? _

" Now what?" the voice, it sounded like Sheppard's, but why would he be in my quarters while I slept? He wasn't a pervert, that and if you go by age I would be the pervert, but still. Why am I so cold?

I explore my body only to learn that my heart isn't beating, odd. I focus on my heart and it flutters, then those flutters slowly turn into weak but steady heartbeats. I take a tentative breathe of air and the beats strengthen, my blood starts to pump throughout my body and with each passing moment I feel my temperature rise. Gotta love vampire blood, so long living.

" Carson, she's breathing." he didn't sound surprised, only a little confused.

" Don't look at me." Carson sounded kinda of annoyed, but why? I mean, ya, my heart stopped but... wait, why did my heart stop? I quickly skim through my memories looking for the answer, the last thing I remember is falling asleep after leaving Carson in the infirmary. Did something happen between then and now?

_I feel like there is something important that I should remember, but I can't think of anything. Let's see, I fell asleep and was grateful for the abyss that was. I remember vaguely wishing that my Wraith was here with me, if only to feel not so alone, so isolated. Then... weird, that's when my memory stops. I don't even know if I dreamed. Wait, dream? There's something. I think I do remember something from a dream, maybe a... cell. With old rusty bars and my Wraith inside. My Wraith. Stargate..._

My eyes fly open and I gasp as I sit up, Sheppard and Carson both take a step back but I don't notice. My mind is suddenly filled with what happened, I think I had an out-of-body-experience. Vampire style. I shake my head, my thoughts are all just one big meshed up mess, but I do remember Stargate, the planet has a Stargate. What planet?

" Faith?" Carson sounded unsure but I can't say anything to him, not yet. At my name a whole different set of memories resurfaces. Faith, I told my Wraith to have faith, that I would find him. _I will find him_.

I felt a warm hand on my left shoulder and I turned my head to look down at it before following the arm up to Carson concerned face.

" Faith? Are you... all right?" the concern was very apparent in his expression.

I opened my mouth to answer but my gaze slid to the side, on my chair I see a notebook. Before I can think of what I'm doing I stand and rush toward it. I grab it and open it to the third page, my picture of my Wraith fills my sight. _I'll find you_.

" Faith?" Sheppard had approached from behind and placed his hand on my upper arm. I turn toward him, clutching my notebook.

" Yes?" my eyes widen at the dry roughness of my voice, so not vampire like.

" Are you okay?" he pronounced each word clearly like he was taking to a small child.

I glance at the picture and nod, still a little overwhelmed by the memories flooding my brain.

" What happened? I thought you said your in perfect health?" Carson had a hint of annoyance.

I look up and meet his gaze, " I am."

" No, you most certainly are not. Your heart stopped and you weren't responding to any outside stimuli." typical Carson.

I smile warmly at him, " Carson, that would be because at that time my body was just an empty shell. _I_ wasn't here."

" Excuse me?" Sheppard, you gotta love him. He believes the whole vampire thing but the idea of one leaving without ones body and he bulks.

" Do the words out-of-body mean anything to you?" I was still smiling but inside I was a complete mess, my only clue was a Stargate.

" But you died, people who have those kinds of experiences don't die." Carson wasn't buying it either.

I roll my eyes, " I'm not "people", I'm a vampire and I experience different things. My heart stopped because I was millions of miles away on a different planet. Oddly enough, talking to my Wraith."

" I thought you didn't know where he was?" Sheppard asked.

" I don't, I apparently searched in my unconscious mind and found him. I just... don't know where exactly. The planet has a Gate, I know that." with dismay I realize that my good mood is slipping away and so is my smile.

" You say you saw your Wraith. What about surroundings?" at least Sheppard was taking me somewhat seriously.

" Cement cell. With rusty old bars. Poor lighting, was definitely underground. I didn't see any of the captures around and strangely enough I couldn't search the area. It was like my mind was stuck with me."

" If it's underground it will be very hard to find."

" I know."

" Does this mean your going to leave us?" Carson suddenly sounded depressed.

I glance at him and shake my head, " Nope. Your stuck with me."

" Nice to know."

My eyes flash to the bay window across from me, the sun is up but something seems a little off. I look at Carson,

" This may sound really strange, but, when was the last time you saw me?"

He looked taken aback by my question, " In the infirmary, two days ago."

I lose momentary feeling in my legs but luckily there was the chair behind me, " Two days? And someone just now came to check on me?"

" Actually, I came to return the notebook. I had been giving Weir my report and she mentioned that she had found it after our first meeting. I volunteered to bring it." I look at Sheppard.

" Report? What happened?"

" Nothing much. Bates accused Teyla of being the spy and forced McKay to search her thing. Ironically enough, he did find a signal. The necklace that I found in the caves on our first encounter turned out to be some sort of broadcasting beacon that is activated when someone with the Ancient Gene touches it. I inadvertently activated it when I handed it to her. So there really was never a spy."

I see a mental picture of the necklace that I saw Teyla wearing since then, " Shit, I remember my Wraith telling me about stuff like that. It was so they could track Lantians better, when one touched the beacon it would activate and the nearest Hive would pick it up. I wasn't around when they did that, so I had not idea what they would look like. Wow, I was really useless."

" No, you just didn't know what to look for. No one will blame you, and besides, you saved our necks that first mission when you gave us an advanced warning."

" Wasn't much of an advance. But I get your point."

" Good. Now, if all is well, we have a mission planned for tomorrow. See you after lunch."

With that both the men left and I just watched them leave without saying a word, I gripped the notebook as I looked down at it's pages. I had nothing better to do, why not?

Sighing, I pick up the pen and turn the page and stare at the blank paper before setting to work.


	14. Chapter 14

_I've heard the expression ' the enemy of my enemy is my friend', and I've discovered that it is mostly true, but this is not one of those times._

The weeks since my experience have been full of off world adventures and whenever I join Sheppard and Teyla in sparring it always ends up with popcorn and Sheppard sighing in blessed relief. I think I've done more in the last few weeks that I have in the last hundred years. I've nearly lost count of all the planets and people we've met, some good some not so good. Presently we are on the planet Hoff, and being led around the inhabitants underground facilities, but I knew immediately that this was the wrong planet. Everything was clean and pristine here, not rusty and old.

Teyla and Ford walked behind me and McKay had dragged Sheppard up ahead with the Hoffan ambassador who was leading this wonderful tour.

This is actually our second day here as possible trading partners, and Sheppard had asked me to wear something a little less... dark, on this visit. Make a good impression and all that. _I hope he's happy_. Because here I am walking and trying to pretend that I am not a vampire but a young human wearing a red shirt with a white silk blouse and white "sensible" sandals with no height whats so ever. Luckily the necklace that Alex got me went pretty well or it wouldn't have ended well.

Up ahead I see the ambassador walking away while McKay is glaring at Sheppard, I roll my eyes and hurry toward them.

" You haven't told them? When were you planning it, after they all get culled?"

" For your information I was planning it today. I'm just waiting for the right opportunity." Sheppard sounded a little frustrated, either at the task at hand or because of McKay, I may never know.

I sigh at the promise that I had made to them all, I couldn't read them without their permission or unless it was an emergency. Which leaves me totally in the dark when it comes to those around me, what next?

Footsteps alert me to the approach of the ambassador and I look behind them to see the gray-haired man, a smile on his face.

" Good news, I talked to the leaders and they granted me permission to show you our greatest accomplishment. Though it's not finished, we hope that it will help us fight the Wraith." he sounded pleased at this announcement.

Teyla and Ford caught up with me and we headed after Sheppard and McKay as the ambassador led them down the corridor. I was intrigued by his claim but also a little skeptical, what could these people possibly come up with that the Lantians hadn't.

We caught up to them as the ambassador urged them into a room off the main corridor, " Please."

I hesitated before following the others, it wasn't that I had a problem or anything, but something inside me said "caution". The room was filled with viles full of mostly some reddish liquid, one sniff of the air verified that it wasn't blood. There were a few people in here with white lab coats that ignored us and went on with their work, but one of the White Coats did look up. She was blond and petite and very pretty, she smiled at the ambassador introduced her as Lead Scientist Koment.

" This is the lab that we work in to perfect what we hope will someday destroy the Wraith. Koment? Would you like to tell them what you stride to create in here?"

She bowed slightly, " Yes, Ambassador," she turned to us, " About fifty years ago a scientist named, Rawet Feran, discovered quite by accident that he possessed a protein that could possible prevent the Wraith from feeding. Unfortunately, he was taken in the last culling and was not able to finish his research. Thankfully," she turned around and walked to a bookshelf full of viles and reached up to pick up a rather tattered looking book, " we still have these. Feran made detailed notes of his discoveries and failures but I fear that without Feran himself here it will take longer to produce a viable serum." Koment wrapped her arms protectively around the book as she finished her little speech.

Sheppard looked at McKay with a glint in his eye that made the skin on my arms tingle, McKay shrugged,

" Possible."

Sheppard turned to the Ambassador, " We may be able to speed up the process."

" Why couldn't you have just sent a sample through the Gate? Why make me come here?" I smiled as I heard the Scottish accent reverberate down the corridor.

" What? Aren't you happy to get out?" I could hear the smile in Ford's voice.

" No, not with the knowledge of what happens to the body when one steps through that things."

" Please don't go all Dr. McCoy on us." Sheppard sounded amused.

" Well, pardon me for being a little squeamish about my body being dematerialized and than rematerialized at the molecular level."

" Sir, he does have a point there." Ford was still smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh at their conversation, especially when you take into account that they didn't know I could hear them.

McKay looks up at me, " Whats so funny?" he sounded kinda bored, of course, since his expertise wasn't needed in this case...

I try to stop my laughter and fail miserably when Carson Beckett steps into the room with a smiling Ford behind him, the Dr. McCoy comment rushing to the forefront of my mind. I burst into peals of laughter.

Sheppard glances at me before turning to McKay, " What's her deal?"

" Don't look at me, she just suddenly started laughing."

I gasp for air as I push the bubbles of laughter down and I stare at Sheppard, " Dr. McCoy, huh? I didn't take you for a Star Trek fan."

His eyes widened, " You heard that? But we were thirty yards away."

I smile and shrug, " It's what I do."

At that moment Koment entered the room and Dr. Beckett turned around, I heard his heart speed up and his breathing quicken and I resisted the urge to giggle. Koment greeted Beckett and watched as he and Ford set up the laptops.

" I've never seen such advanced technology before." she sounded in awe as Beckett pushed the power button and the screen lite up.

Beckett shrugged, " There okay, but compared to some other technology that we've found we are sadly primitive."

Koment continued to eye the computers as the others left to finish the tour, I stayed behind, I didn't really want to go tramping around the facilities.

I watched as the two of them studied sample after sample and I start to wonder what could possibly be so darn interesting. But I don't want to interrupt so I keep my mouth shut and before I know it three more days have passed.

" I wish we had some Wraith cells to test this on."

Koment hurries over to a drawer and pulls out a clear slide with a sample and hands it to Beckett, " We got this a few years ago and we've used it to test on."

" That's wonderful, but even if it works with these it might work differently with live subjects."

I roll my eyes and quickly slip into his mind, _use the Wraith that is trapped in Atlantis_. How stupid can a smart person be? We caught the thing about two weeks ago, ironically with the beacon that they had been using against us.

Sheppard had nicknamed him, Steve, you gotta love his name choosing abilities.

Without missing a beat Carson suggested getting fresh samples, I watched as Koment's eyes widened at the knowledge that we had a live Wraith back home. McKay is the only member that stayed behind with me, the others went back with Beckett to... deal with Steve. I have done my best to ignore his cell and anything that might lead me to it, although I have noticed that no one has asked me to participate in feeding him. Not that I'm complaining, one less argument.

Everything went quickly when Beckett returned, I heard that Steve put up a fight until Sheppard came in a stunned him twice. I was surprised when Beckett announced that the serum was ready for a test trial, and even more so when he volunteered Steve. Sheppard, Teyla, and Ford left alone and came back with a full armed guard and one Steve. Unfortunately, I couldn't ignore him now, and I couldn't just disappear until he left. I did wait until the last possible moment when Koment and Beckett led a terminally ill patient that had volunteered for the experiment. The young man didn't look good and I don't think it was just from his illness. The hard thing about being what I am and being me is resisting the urge, the temptation, to save those that are in need. I couldn't even give the man a drop of numbing venom to ease his pain, at least not without giving myself away.

When we enter the small room the first thing I notice is the guard, armed and ready for just about anything. The next thing is the shiny metal bar enclosure with Steve standing inside, a pleased expression on his face. Then there is Sheppard's, not so pleased, especially as he sees the man that is about to offer himself to Steve. I step around Beckett and join Sheppard in front of the enclosure, even though I feel Steve's gaze move toward me I don't respond.

" You don't have to do this." Beckett didn't want the young man to suffer anymore than he had to.

The man looks at Steve and doesn't waver, " No, I want to do this."

Koment and Carson walk the man to the entrance, Sheppard and the guard ready their P-90's as I reach forward with the key Ford had given me earlier. I turn the key and yank the barred door open and watch as the man tentatively steps in. I close the door and lock it behind him closing off his only escape. I watch with a heavy heart as the man unbuttons the top five of his night shirt and weakly stands in front of the Wraith that is about to take his life. Honestly, I don't think that any of this is going to work and we've just sacrificed a innocent man to a terrible fate. I resist the urge to hiss in warning as Steve approaches the man with a victorious sneer. My hands tighten into fists as he raises and pushes his hand onto the mans chest. But even before anyone can register any difference, I see Steve's face fall and he looks at his hand. With a angry wanna be growl he pulls and walks away, the young man still standing but breathing heavily.

I reach out and open the door, Koment carefully steers the man out and disappears with him and Carson. Aware of the hostility emanating from Steve I quickly close and lock the door before turning away to follow. But just as I exit the room I catch a mild scent in the air and it smells like death, I disregard it as best I can and hurry after Beckett's retreating form.

Unfortunately, not even ten minutes have passed when Ford asks Beckett to come take a look at Steve. Sheppard had decided to follow me when I left so we ran back together. Inside the room the guard isn't as ready for anything as they had been the first time, I glance to my right and see Ford starring into the enclosure.

" Steve, doesn't look so good." he says without looking at us.

Sheppard and I walk up next to the bars to see Steve in back slumped against the cold metal, his breathing more labored than necessary. I smell death again as he looks at us, " What have you done to me?"

Without warning, Steve suddenly rushes toward us and reaches his hand through the bars, stopping two inches short of Sheppard's neck. The scent is strengthened considerably with him in front of me and I watch as he sinks to the ground.

Ford looks at me, " Isn't there anything that you can do for him?"

I turn my gaze to his face then behind him as Koment enters the space before returning to Ford, " No." I wasn't lying either, because other than death I also detected something else, something that wasn't suppose to be there. I had an idea what it was and I doubt very much that even my venom would have saved Steve.

With that thought I turn and leave before the scents become anymore stronger.

After that incident, I didn't go to the lab with Koment and Beckett, I didn't attend the tour that Sheppard seemed to be subjected to for the entire duration of our visit, and I didn't dare mess with McKay or Ford. I heard in passing that the young man from the test had died the day after but that everyone just thought that it had been his illness. I wasn't so sure but I kept my mouth shut. When I discovered Beckett walking to the entrance of the complex with Sheppard and McKay, I knew something was up. But before I could catch up to them and ask, Teyla appears and announces that Beckett is needed in the hospital. They disappear down the corridor, I glance to my left and start down the corridor in front of me, I know I'll beat them to the hospital. Sure enough I enter the area that houses the Hoffan hospital and am assaulted by the scene before me. Hoffan's, men, women, children, every type, either lying on single person beds or on mats on the floor, some didn't even have mats.

Nurses and doctors ran around continuously trying to help the people but with their best efforts I heard more than one heart stop. Footsteps behind me told of the other finally arriving, and I watched as Beckett set to work and enlisting Teyla's and Sheppard's help. Ford was already running around trying to help the over tacked doctors, McKay stood in a corner with a sorrowful expression. I can't take the stench anymore and start breathing through my mouth as I walk toward McKay and stand next to him.

For two hours, I stood there. For two hours, I watched dozens of individuals pass from this life. For two hours, I saw Beckett try to save those lives and the toll it took when he failed. When I saw him and the others leaving the wing I grab McKay's hand and pull him that way. He doesn't fight me and left me pull away from the still many poor souls that are suffering.

" Beckett. What's happening?" my voice was no more than a whisper.

" The drug. It has, apparently, a fifty/fifty mortality rate. Those people in there are as good as dead. Koment among them."

" I'm sorry, Carson. I don't think that there is anything that anyone could have done. I doubt even I could have."

" Why?" Ford sounded tired.

" Because the drug is made from that protein, my venom would most likely have ignored it as just a part of the body."

" Let's get out of here." Sheppard looked exhausted, and disgusted.

I turn around with the others only to hear a voice yelling at us to wait. Looking behind me I see the Ambassador running toward us with a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

" What?" the disgust was obvious.

" I just thought that maybe to might want to see the results of the vote." he holds out the paper and McKay reaches out.

" Eighty percent in favor." with a sigh he rips the paper in half and turns away, Teyla with him.

The Ambassador glances at Sheppard, " I certainly hope that this event doesn't hamper our trading arrangement."

Sheppard rests his right hand on his P-90 strapped to his vest, " We've changed out minds."

With that he turns around and heads after McKay and Teyla, Ford and I behind him.

" So, what do we do now? We still need food." McKay sounded subdued.

" I know of a planet that we trade with often." Teyla volunteers.

" Nice people?" Ford looks a little curious.

Teyla glances at him, " Yes, the Genii."

" They are simple farmers and fair traders. I've had many dealings with them and never have I been disappointed." Teyla wasn't speaking to me exactly, but I was sitting across from her in the circular meeting room, Dr. Weir was listening carefully to what Teyla was saying.

Weir leaned forward, " What can we expect they'll ask for?"

" Medicines. Maybe the promise of helping with the harvest."

" Will they trade with us for sure."

" They are cautious, but after the welcoming banquet everything usually moves smoothly."

Weir turns to Sheppard, " You'll have to make this work, I don't think that we can ration any further."

The Major nods, " I know."

" Okay, then. You have a go."

_The episodes are a little mixed up but I made them that way so that it wasn't like an exact copy. Hope you all can forgive me there._


	15. Chapter 15

My team materializes behind me upon exiting the Stargate. The world in front of me is green, a sign of healthy land. A small forest lies to the west of us and the rest is a huge meadow full of green grass and delicate flowers. I take a step forward when a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn around to see Teyla with a wondering expression.

" The Genii do not trust strangers but with me here they should be fine. Unfortunately, I fear that with such large numbers they will think the worst."

" Why didn't you mention this at the meeting?" my voice held a hint of accusation.

" I had hoped that maybe you might change your form, like you did on that Wraith planet." she sounded hopeful.

I glance up at Sheppard and see the others watching our discussion take place, curiosity plain of their faces. Teyla glances at them as well, " They were not aware of anything."

Nodding, " Okay, but in the future please tell me about these ideas _before_ we gate to the world." I turned away when Teyla nodded her agreement.

" What was that about?" McKay's question promptly answered when I shifted my form. I always find the sensations of shifting rather unusual, especially when turning into an animal that is bigger than my vampire self. For instance, I felt a zing as my legs and arms lengthened, also when my fingers and toes merged into one and my feet and hands hardened. My neck and back lost feeling for a moment as they too lengthened, I could feel my ears traveling to the top of my head as my jaw and skull elongated. My skin stung as hair sprouted forth and my vision was suddenly obscured by thick tresses.

" Wow." I heard Ford's surprised voice from behind and I turned my sleek neck in his direction. From the corner of my eye I saw my hindquarters, a glistening dark chocolate brown. I focused my gaze on the others and I felt my ears turn in their direction as well.

Without moving his eyes away from me Sheppard leaned toward Teyla, " Is this what you were talking about?" all she could do was nod her head as I made to walk to them.

" Wait. I thought Faith could only turn into that white cat." Ford said with some confusion.

" _Did I ever say that that was the only thing I could turn into, Lieutenant?"_ technically, I am not breaking my promise by connecting with them seeing as it is the only way for me to accurately communicate to them. At least, that's my reasoning.

I watched with great amusement as his eyes widened at my words, McKay's weren't any better, Teyla wasn't freaking at least, Sheppard just looked interested.

" What else can you turn into?" McKay sounded like he hoped this was all. Over the mental connection I sent image after image of earth wildlife, and with each one his expression became more shocked. I glanced at Sheppard to him smiling, " So, you can turn into all sorts of creatures. What about those wings that you flashed on the first day of your freedom?"

I relax my ears and shake my head, _" Just a bi product of being able to manipulate my body."_

" Well, Faith, I must say. You make one beautiful horse." I could hear his sincerity, he actually liked my horsy self.

I stepped toward him and raised my graceful head, _" I wonder how beautiful you'll think I am after you start riding me. After all, that's a horses main function when it comes to humans. Transportation."_ my opinion of Sheppard went up greatly when he just shrugged and moved to my side before jumping up on my broad back. He grabbed a hank of silk mane and place his other hand on his P-90.

" All right, let's get going. Teyla, lead the way." he pressed his right leg into my side and I obediently turned my body to the left until I was facing away from the Gate. I waited until Teyla was in front of me before calmly walking after her, only barely aware that my hooves made no imprint or sound as I passed over the crisp ground.

We hadn't even gone half a mile when I saw Teyla being greeted by a man in a straw hat ahead of me, I pulled my ears slightly back before picking up my pace a little. I am pleased with Sheppard as a rider, he has a natural ability that most people would kill for.

When I neared Teyla I saw the man's eyes enlarge as he caught sight of me but Teyla quickly placed her hand on his shoulder, " Don't fear, this is just a animal from their planet that none of us has come across before," she turned around until she could easily see us and the man, " This is Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Lieutenant Ford, and Faith." I pricked my ears toward Teyla at my name, I hadn't expected her to introduce me let alone by my "real" name. A branch snapping in the forest attracted my attention, swinging my head in the direction of the sound I strain my ears to find the source. All I find is an approaching heartbeat just seconds before a young woman appears and walks toward the man.

When the woman stops next to him he looks down at her before returning his gaze back to us, " I am ,Teran, and this is my daughter, Sora." his voice is smooth and something in that smoothness makes my skin bristle.

" I suppose your hear to trade, shall I take them to the village, Father?" Sora's voice was just as bad as her father's and I resisted the urge to side step away, but I felt Sheppard stiffen in response to my tight muscles.

" Yes, I will join you all soon, there is still something that needs to be done in the field." with that Sora turns to her left and starts forward with Teyla and Ford close at hand. McKay glances up at Sheppard before following after them. I feel pressure on my sides and I start into a trot until I catch up to the group, but I notice that Sheppard doesn't relax just as I haven't.

Sora turns to gaze at my sleek body as I settle into a even walk behind them, " What an interesting animal, what do you call it?" I flattened my ears at her voice.

" We call them horses, this one is named Faith." Sheppard sounded relaxed but he was just as tense as I am.

After that the conversation between ourselves and Sora were confined to her and Teyla discussing past events, I forced myself to loosen my muscles if only for Sheppard's sake. He couldn't negotiate if he was wound up because of me. My reasoning worked because almost immediately he became less rigid in his position

The walk only lasted fifteen minutes before we encountered more people, I watched as a house here and a house there appeared in betwixt the trees. It wasn't long before the building grew in size, but most of these seemed to be storage houses, most likely for the harvests.

A squeal up ahead tells me that children have noticed us, when I turn my gaze forward I see three little ones running toward us with big smiles on their faces. They seem to attach themselves to Sora and Teyla but leave the other mostly alone. I look up from a little girl playing with the Velcro on Teyla's vest to see what looks like a main building, two woman are standing in front watching us. Probably the children's mothers.

Sheppard stops me a few feet from the entrance and slides off, I see him hesitate as he looks at my un-haltered head, _" Don't worry, Sheppard. I'm trained."_ I see him smile before joining the others who are entering the structure.

I decide it would be best not to be seen standing in the same position when they come out, so I lower my head and walk a couple yards away before snagging a hank on grass with my teeth. I think it's funny how, when human or even vampire, grass tastes... well, like grass. But when I'm a horse or anything else that eats grass, it tastes sweet and juicy. A man walks by me with Teran, they pause only a moment to watch me before entering the building as well.

_I don't know what it is about these Genii, but something feels off._

Shaking my head, I return to the grass and start my usual process of grazing. A momentary flashback of Monif and Teric eating while watching me with fascinated wonder briefly invaded my mind. _Things had seemed much simpler than. _

I hear the door creak behind me and I lift my head slightly to see Sheppard and McKay leaving the building. Sighing, I lope toward them even though I had been happy with my grazing. Sheppard glances at me before waving me off.

" We're just reporting back with our progress. Stay here with Ford and Teyla."

I stopped in mid stride and watch with pricked ears as their two forms disappear around a bend, I really want to follow and make sure that they make it there and back safe and sound, but if Sheppard found out that I had...

Laughter to my left draws my gaze to the building, curious, I walk to the nearest window and raise my head until I can see clearly. Teyla and the Genii inside are watching Ford stare at his wooden cup with awed shock, I skim through his thoughts to see why he's being laughed at. _Moonshine_. And he wasn't expecting it so when he automatically choked... actually, it is funny.

Shaking my head I lower myself back to a more _natural_ stance, at least for a horse. Inside the building I hear a muted staticy crackle, like when someone tries to radio but there is interference, I walk around the exterior of the structure looking for some possible source through the few windows that there are. When I round the corner back to the front I see the same man that had arrived with Teran walking away at a steady pace, a very steady pace, not like someone going to check some fields. I lower my head until it is level with my shoulders before following at a soft walk, my hooves barely disturbing the lush grass.

As I follow, I notice that he turns in the opposite direction of the fields and my ears quickly flatten against my head. I swish my long tail and shadow the man until he comes to a old dilapidated barn used to house the oxen-like animal that they use in transporting the crops. My nostrils flare as I search for the reason behind his going inside, a strong scent of rotting wood and dry hay fills my mind, his scent is also strong, but I detect two other scents that I recognize. Their fainter, maybe a couple hours old, but there's still something about them that's familiar. With a jolt I realize why, it's Sheppard's and McKay's.

I throw my head back as my right hind hoof strikes the moist soil under me. With a slight rumble of suspicion in my throat, I slowly enter the barn to see mounds of hay piles against the wall, in three of the stalls I see those ox grazing peacefully on their meal. But no man, and no exit that he could have used that I wouldn't have seen him use. My ears flatten hard to my head and my tail lashes out behind me.

I don't like being outmatched, mostly because it rarely happens and I'm not use to it, but especially when I don't like the person who did it. Uneasy at the thought of being beaten, I flare my nostrils again and search for his scent. I discover a faint trail mix in with all the other scents, Sheppard's and McKay's included, and I follow it to a larger than usual pile of hay. I snort in annoyance before reaching out and biting a hank of hay and throwing it to the side. I repeat this process four more times before I see something under the hay that isn't suppose to be there.

I pull the rest of the feed off to see a metal hatch that reeks of oil. My gaze falls to primitive latch and I reach out and grip it between my teeth and thrusting upward, suddenly grateful for the coating of oil as the effort results in silence. Positioning myself partially behind the hatch I pull the handle connected to the top until it fall backwards on top of the thick hay. Cautiously, I peak over the rim into the darkness below, it takes only a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sudden change in lighting and I can see the corridors made of concrete branching out from the ladder leading down.

_Well, I suppose this explains the man's sudden disappearance, and I also suppose that everyone's somewhat entitled to their own secrets, but why would Sheppard and McKay come here?_

The only thing that I can figure is that something down there had a power signature that McKay picked up.

_If that is the case, it looks like they weren't suppose to investigate._

Sighing, I survey the wide opening of the hatchway and the easily ten foot drop down. If I was in my two-legged form, I'd laugh at how easy it would have been, even now I would have laughed if I could because the only problem I'm having is that I've never done this as a horse. Also, hooves make noise on concrete whether your real horse or vampire. I lift my right front hoof up onto the rim of the hatch and lean forward to better judge the surrounding area, no one around. I pull my other front hoof up and tense my back legs for the jump in, I push against the creaky wooden floor at the same time that I push with my front.

When my hooves hit solid concrete the reverberating clash sounds down the hallways, if no one had known that I was here they do now. I glance around before I realize that I'm standing in front of a small cliff overlooking a mini canyon filled with a little industrious city, complete with waterfall. _The Genii aren't so simple as they let on_.

Running footsteps alert me to company, my left ear swivels in the direction of the footfalls and I guess about three persons coming my way. I say guess because the footsteps cover up any heartbeats that I would have heard. Ascertaining the danger that I'm in of being discovered, I leap to my right and gallop down the long corridor, not even breaking stride as it turns sharply. I know that the Genii down here will easily be able to follow my clattering hooves but I also know that what ever they think their capable of I can easily deflect. Their underground city is unexpected but they are still less advanced then Earth.

I make random turns until I come across Sheppard's scent, I slid to a stop as I look up and down the hallway that his scent spans. I detect nothing to the left so I head right at a careful trot, I stretch my strides to reduce the number of times my hooves strike stone and to quicken my pace enough that I stay ahead.

Sheppard's scent suddenly veers to a solid metal blast door, I catch a hint of McKay and the man's as well. I slow to a stop in front of the daunting door and strain my ears toward it, I hear a voice that doesn't belong to either Sheppard or McKay so I figure it's the man's.

" _What's this?" he sound kinda gravely._

" _It's a very fragile piece of technology so please don't-" something clatters and cuts off McKay's sentence. _

" _And what about these?"_

" _We're not at liberty to say." Sheppard sounded strained._

" _Fine, be that way. But tell me, where can I get some of this... C-4?"_

I swish my tail before turning around and placing my hindquarters toward the door, _let's see if a rusty blast door can stand up to a vampire assault. _I flex my neck muscles as I kick out, the metallic clash is drowned out by the screech of metal against metal. I glance over my shoulder to see two indentation in the door in the shape of my hooves. Turning back around, I kick out again only much harder, and I feel the metal give way under my right hoof. I kick again and this time I hear something snap above me and I jump forward in case of a trap. I whirl around to see the door falling into the room, I catch a glimpse of Sheppard and McKay before the door hits and dust and dirt and who knows what else was flung up into the air.

I lope forward a stride and jump onto the fallen door, I see the man standing across from Sheppard and McKay with a round barreled handgun pointed at them. I see shock flash across his face as he makes out my shape through the settling dust.

" What is this?" his question is aimed at the two men.

" Our back-up." McKay sounded smug.

" But this is just that animal you brought, I thought it was to trade."

" You thought wrong."

My ears disappeared into my mane as I bared my teeth at the man. I hissed in warning as he turned his round gun on me and cocked the trigger, but before anything could happen I heard a _spit_ behind me followed by a sharp pain in my left hindquarter. I whip my head around to see a primitive dart with it's needle sunk into my skin. Oddly enough, I notice that I can't feel my left hind leg and that the sensation is spreading up my spine.

" Faith?" Sheppard's voice sounded far away as the sensation spread to my head, I didn't feel tired but it felt like my blood was running slower through my veins.

I saw the ground rush up toward me but I couldn't stop myself or lessen my impact, I groaned in pain as my body crashed down. My vision blurred as more shapes appeared, then I knew nothing more.

" You're the reason the Wraith awoke!" the shouted words sounded as though heard through a tunnel, reverberating through my head over and over again while giving me a massive headache.

" Well, they were going to wake up anyway, and we didn't mean for it to happen." I would know Sheppard's voice anywhere, if only it didn't bounce off the inside of my skull.

The pounding in my head intensified to the point that I couldn't make out words to the mumbled voices, I could barely hear myself think. On a brighter note, the thirst coming from my throat wasn't much and could easily be ignored, for now.

Slowly, I could feel my strength returning, but the pounding didn't lessen. Opening my eyes, I see the same dull gray cement around me but in front of me I see a long wooden table with people sitting and eating. My nostrils widen slightly as I take in the scents of the room, wood, people that I have never met before, Teran and Sora, the man, and my team.

Against the wishes of my head, I lift myself up until my hooves are curled under me and my neck is arched gracefully. All bit that I am tense with the headache, on the outside I would appear just as relaxed as I ever am.

" _Sheppard? What's going on?"_

I saw his eyes flicker to me and I heard his sigh of relief, but he shakes his head and gestures toward the people across from them, the Genii. I nod and carefully push myself so that I can stand, I hear Sora gasp and the clicks of guns cocking, and ignore them all. I arch my back to stretch the tense muscles, as well as my neck, before calmly walking up behind my team and stopping. I can feel dust particles clinging to my coat and irritating my skin, with an annoyed toss of my head I shake until a nice cloud of dust fills the air and sinks to the ground.

Sheppard glances at me with his unspoken question, I nod my head in answer knowing he would have asked if I was all right.

" What is the thing? I've never seen such a beast in all my years." the man asks while eying me.

" _Who is that?"_

Sheppard answers both of us, " Kowen, there is no real answer to that one. Faith, at least in this Galaxy, in one of a kind."

" But what is she?" Kowen, finally, a name to scorn him with.

" They called her a horse when they first arrived." Sora offered.

" Do you have any more of these... horses?"

" _Even if we did I wouldn't subject them to him."_

" No, afraid not."

" That's unfortunate, I suppose we'll have to settle for your entire stock of C-4 and one of these... Puddle Jumper's, as payment."

" What payment?" McKay was quick at the draw.

" For awakening the Wraith."

Sheppard focuses on Kowen, " Can we talk in private?"

Kowen nods and rises from his seat followed by Sheppard, then they leave through another blast door.

I strike the ground with my hind hoof to show my displeasure at letting him go alone, if it had been up to me I would have been right behind him.

I don't pay any attention to the Genii left in the room and allow them all to have whatever blame competition they want, all I know is that Sheppard has been gone now for fifteen minutes and counting.

" _Okay guys, head up to the surface. I made a deal with Kowen and I'll explain when you get up here._"

I heard Sheppard's voice from their radios and watched as everyone stood up, McKay patted my shoulder as he passed and I followed after him. I did my best to memorize the path we took through the maze of corridors but my head was still pounding and I would have had trouble navigating a Hive ship, and that's saying something.

I stayed behind as the others climbed the ladder up to the hatch, when they had all cleared I jumped up and over the rim to land on the soft hay. Trotting after them I catch up in time to see a Jumper and Sheppard waiting for us, but at a miniscule shake of the head from him I stop in my tracks.

" _What?"_

" _This is part of the deal, I made Kowen believe that you are our most prized possession, which isn't to far from the truth. We have to go on a little mission and your collateral. Don't worry though, we'll be back to claim you."_

I was speak-less at his words, they weren't only leaving their most irreplaceable member behind with a people that they KNOW they can't trust completely but they were using me as collateral! I neighed my defiance, for all the good it did. Sheppard, Teyla, Ford, McKay, Teran, and Kowen went aboard the Jumper and flew toward the Gate.

I watched as the Gate deactivated and my head dropped in dismay while my tail drooped. A rope flew in front of me and my head shot up but not quick enough as the rough noose settle and tightened around my neck. I whip my head around to two Genii men pulling the rope with all their might, then another cord flew over my head and I turned to see two more.

_Their trying to trap me._

The realization hit me and I felt something inside me rush to the surface, something primal, something instinctive. My natural vampire instincts for survival urged me to either flee these men or fight, but I was still hindered by my oppressive headache. Feeling like my head is turning to mush, I scream my defiance and rear up on my powerful hind legs. The unkind ropes cut into my sensitive vampire skin and blood starts to flow freely from the wounds. I paw the air in front of me with my front hooves and I feel another sharp pain, only this time in the side of my neck.

I shake my head and neck furiously, a second dart falls to the ground. Even as I see what has just happened, I start to feel the numb sensation spreading with each pump of my heart. Though something is different this time, I may feel the numbness but I still have control of my body.

Unfortunately, the pounding in my head as just developed ten-fold. I don't want to aggravated my head anymore than I have to so I stop thrashing and stand with the ropes still cutting into my flesh.

" Why isn't it going down?" the voice belonged to one of the men hanging onto the first rope.

Another man appears from the trees to my right with what looks like a blow gun, " I don't know," he looks at the gun in his hands before returning back to me, " maybe it has built up a resistance to the formula. I don't see how it could have so quickly, but it's the only reason that makes sense."

" Hit it again!"

Mr. Blow Gun shakes his head, " With the speed it has resisted with already another hit will only make next time worse. Better to get it back to the barn and put the Cutter's on as quickly as possible."

The ropes suddenly pulled my neck forward and forced me to step after the pressure to not choke myself, my ears pulled back as the momentary lack of oxygen makes my head feel like it's about to explode. My legs drag with each step I take as the grasses catch on my hooves.

I lift my head as high as I can through the ropes as the barn nears, fear invading my system as I recall what awaits me here, something call Cutter's. My legs lock and I'm forced to stretch my neck out as the men pull harder, the rope slides up to my throat and tightens. I hear a crack behind followed by a searing pain along my hindquarters, I leap forward a few steps before looking behind me to see Mr. Blow Gun holding a slightly barbed whip, my blood coating the terrifying thing. He raises the whip again and I side step and limp after the men toward the barn.

" See? Even a beast can be taught." he yelled behind me toward the men who laughed with amazement.

I was lead into the barn and placed inside one of the empty stall far from the ox things, my ropes were tied onto post on either side of me while Mr. Blow Gun went outside. When he came back he had a set of thin metal coils with him instead of the whip. My relief at the whips disappearance is short lived as the four men hang off the ropes, forcing me to lower my head as he nears.

The thin metal is chilled against my face and I feel him place the thing behind my ears, under my throat, over and under my nose, inside my mouth, and across the front of my face in an X pattern. I notice that two long strands are left and that they have been covered by some sort of braided cloth. He walks beside me and throws the braids until they hang over my withers in a western fashion.

With a couple a failed tries, he finally manages to jump onto my high broad back. He picks up the braids and pulls slightly, the pain that flashes across every inch of my face makes me tuck my nose as close to my chest as possible in hope of lessening the pain.

From the corner of my tearful eyes, I see the men cut the ropes and step back. I want desperately to burst through them and outside but I flinch at what Mr. Blow Gun on my back would do with what I assume is the Cutter's. He kicks his heels against my sides and I walk forward at an awkward pace as each step brings my knees within an inch of my pained face.

The Cutter's along my nose and mouth tighten and I feel them break through the skin, I stop quickly in the hope that they will be loosened, they are but only slightly.

" Come on! Let's see what this beast can do!"

Keeping the Cutter's snugly in place, my sides explode in pain as he kicks me with all his might. Automatically, I leap into a gallop to get away from what pains me but all he does is kick harder. I restrain myself from entering vampire speeds but only just. I know that those speeds will do nothing to help me, except maybe cut my face off.

_And for those reasons I can't even try to buck him off._

I sense of joy washes through me when I feel him sliding off with my jumbled gallop, but when he pulls back and the Cutter's slice deeper into my skin I snap my eyes closed and lock my legs. Mr. Blow Gun slams into the back of my neck at my sudden stop, and I regret it as quickly as he jerks the Cutter's back.

My blood is starting to run in mini rivers from the growing wounds on my head, with each huff of air through my nostrils more and more blood enters and sprays out.

" Behave you beast or this will be the least of your problems." I feel his weight shift forward and his fingers searching through my mane before I notice him grasp something and pull, the Cutter he had placed under my throat tightens and I feel the thing break the skin there as well. My ears flatten instinctively, and just as instinctively I reach back to bite his leg, but when the Cutter's cut harshly into my face I give it up.

_Where are you, Major?_

"_Kowen has returned._"

The voice over the Genii radio is garbled but clear, and not a minute to soon. I know that my will is strong, ten thousand years of living with Wraith will do that, but no one or nothing should ever have to suffer what I am right now. I fought, as anyone would, and I was punished repeatedly. Not only is my face and mouth dripping with my own blood, my throat was sliced open as a punishment and even though it healed Mr. Blow Gun has kept a steady pressure on it so a stream of blood is flowing down my neck and legs.

My head is tucked, my ears are limp, and flinch every time I feel the whip brush against my right shoulder. I can't walk smoothly from the slashes of the whip that have yet to heal. The wounds and bleeding have greatly hindered my ability to heal so I've tried to please him to give him no reason to hurt me, so far this course of action has worked.

The nudge makes me flinch but I quicken into a trot in the direction of the Gate, I see the Genii stationed around the clearing as the hum of the Jumper's engines fills the air.

Through the trees I see Kowen exit the Jumper before my team, he walks to Sora and a few other Genii. Suddenly, he turns around and those hiding in the trees jump forth with round guns raised. I feel the kick and jump forward and burst through the bushes, I lope toward my team but I respond to pressure of the Cutter's.

" What is this, Kowen?"

" I'll take the data storage device, all the C-4 you have with you, and your ship."

Sheppard glances toward me and I see him wince at my appearance, " What about, Faith?"

" We'll keep it as well."

He turns back to Kowen and I see a glint of something in his eyes, " I don't think so. Jumper's 3 and 4, execute!"

Above me I see the two Jumper's appear as their cloaks are turned off, weapons visible. Ford walks forward and grabs the data storage thingy before heading back toward them.

Sheppard turns toward me and raises his P-90 to Mr. Blow Gun, " Get down and take those... things, off." it wasn't a request.

I cringe as the whip runs across my back as he slides off, when he goes to take off the Cutter's I scream in agony as the metal rips off the few stable scabs I was able to produce. Relieved to be free of the thing, I limp toward Sheppard and press my bloody head into his shoulder.

I follow as everyone loads up into the Jumper and I sigh as I hear the hydrolic behind me. With the knowledge that I am safe I fall onto the one of the seats as I simultaneously change my form. The white cotton dress is soon covered with fresh blood.

My eyes slowly close and I welcome the blackness promised by it, when I open them next I see the infirmary around me and a bag connected to each arm both of which are half empty.

" How is she, Carson?" Dr. Weir's voice sounded worried.

" I don't know, she lost a _lot_ of blood."

I turn my head to the left to see Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir talking with there heads close together. I open my mouth to tell them I'm fine when I discover the stiff bandage stuck to my throat and my face. I reach up to feel the wet material under my finger tips.

My eyes open wide when I pull them away to see a thin coating of blood, I had bled very badly, maybe I wasn't so fine. _No, I was now_.

I nod to myself, " I'm fine, Elizabeth."

The two of them whirled around and rushed forward but I raised my clean hand up to stop them, " I'm fine, but I would like to rest some more before the interrogation if you don't mind. Thank you." I closed my eyes and turned away before they could say or do any more.


	16. Chapter 16

" Come on, Faith, we're saddling up." I watch Lieutenant Ford walk away from me, leaving me standing in the way to my quarters wondering what could be going on.

I look behind me to see my slightly new and improved room, a set of Athosian curtains covered my bay window and the new bedding was also Athosian. A gift from Teyla.

Sighing, I look back out my door and rush out, my navy blue satin full length dress flowing behind me, what can I say it was my day off.

I found Teyla, Ford, and three other men preparing to depart in one of the Jumper's.

" What's going on?" I step inside as the chosen pilot closes the ramp.

Ford looks at me, " Sheppard and McKay haven't radioed after their three hours, they, along with two other scientists, where going to a planet the had a Wraith ship emitting a distress call. McKay thought the ship had been there since the Ancients war with them."

I nod and take a seat next to Teyla, preparing myself for a lovely fifteen hour flight. I roll my eyes at my own sarcasm. There are some people on Atlantis, no names mentioned, that don't really like me so when they hear my sarcasm they tend to take offense which is why I just think it, I don't speak it.

" Any new leads?" I turn my gaze to Teyla, " Leads?"

" The Major told me about- what did he call it?"

I saw the answer in her mind as she remembered Sheppard telling her about my seeing my Wraith thousands of miles away, " Out of body experience."

" Yes. I still cannot see how your desire to find this one Wraith can be so strong."

I nod, " Ya, a lot of people do, but only because they never met him."

" How do you know he is truly the way you picture him?" she was just trying to understand but I saw the direction her thoughts were taking this conversation.

I shake my head, _" There was nothing that he could hide from me for long, Teyla."_ I said that only to her, the other people in the Jumper heard nothing.

Silence fills the cabin for a few minutes before she decides to learn more, " Do you know where he is?"

" If I did, I would be there getting him out."

" What are you going to do when you do find him?" I noticed she said when, not if.

I shrug, " I don't know. Atlantis is the only way to Earth, I actually find myself very comfortable in the city. But on the other hand, fifteen years isn't enough time to dissolve a ten thousand year old relationship. Consider this, I was with him and our son as a vampire a _lot_ longer than I was human with my parents and little sister. I don't even know if I could act "normal" with them anyway. I suppose that time will tell."

Teyla didn't like me talking about leaving but there was nothing that she could do to change my mind so she tried to change the subject slightly, " What about your son? In the first meeting you kind of skimmed over those years."

" Ya, sadness will do that," I sigh, " I don't even know if there is anything to tell that wouldn't gross you all out. I mean, Alex was different. I raised him with morals and a powerful sense of right and wrong, but even like me he had his moments. Especially the time his mate was murdered."

" His mate?" she was throwing me a line.

" Yes. Her name was Kara and she was a wonderful person to be around. We met her on a planet that the Hive was preparing to cull, you see, every now and then Alex and I would ask the Queen to stall the culling for us to go done and... reap the rewards of the doomed villages.

Whenever we did this normally, we would dress to blend in, but that time we went just as we were. Alex in his typical Wraith fashion and I in a mid-thigh black silk dress with shoes that were literally tied to my feet. Alex had shifted his appearance so he looked human, all except for the hair which kinda gave him away.

When we entered the first village, everything was running just the way it was suppose to, everyone was minding their own business. Then the young woman say Alex and the young men me, and everything went sideways. But out of them all, there was one woman who refused to pay attention to Alex, she glared at her friends but wouldn't look at him. This didn't bother him much, he had plenty, but I noticed.

She was attracted to him like the others but she thought he was a phoney, to good to be true. Ironically, she was technically right.

Her friends brought Alex over and introduced him, she finally had to pay attention and it bugged her big time. I remember that after that the two of them disappeared and I saw no trace of them for the next two hours. When I did see them they were holding hands and... showing their affection.

As it turned out, those two hours they had gone, they found a Elder and had him pair them. Just like that their fates were enter twined. Alex knew that it would be hard to take her with us, at least conscious. On his request, I approached her from behind and bit her on the back of her neck, injecting a mixture of numb and a venom that causes sleep. We took her to where our Dart was hidden and I scooped them up and headed back to the Hive as the first wave approached the planet.

I tell you now, when Kara woke up in my quarters, in my bed, with me standing over her, I discovered that she possessed a healthy pair of lungs. And, so did the rest of the Hive. Of course, the look on her face when my Wraith came rushing in on the off chance that I was hurt, that was _priceless_.

It got even better when Alex arrived in his normal form, granted it took some time for Kara to except it all and the fact that she basically had a free pass. She didn't enjoy the others company but as long as it was just Alex's little family Kara seemed to be happy.

Six months later, Kara visits me and asks me to turn her, she didn't want to ask Alex on the off chance that he said no. As it turned out, Alex had been planning a nice little get away for just the occasion and had come to me asking if any of the Wraith characteristics would transfer to her. They didn't, I knew they wouldn't because that was a part of his genetic make up, the vampirism technically wasn't.

Anyway. The two of them lived happily together and I was happy and my Wraith was happy that I was happy. Everything would have ended a lot better if Kara just hadn't been so curious. We were passing a planet who's sun was dying and the planet was going a lot quicker than the sun. There was a culling planned for the few inhabitants left but Kara wanted to go down first a see how they were taking the end and what they were like. She insisted on going alone and there wasn't really anything wrong so we couldn't stop her.

Not even an hour after she left, the planet's core went critical and imploded. The Hive, luckily, had been a fair distance away so there was only minor damage, but when the shock wave reached the sun it too exploded. By this time we had jumped into hyper space and were a few thousands light years away. Kara had sensed the pressure in the core and had been on her way back, Alex and I knew this but we didn't know why.

It took close to seven hundred years for Alex to start getting over her, I was pleased when he started living again."

The Jumper was quiet, everyone had been silently listening to my tale and I could feel the mild regret emanating from the stiff form of Teyla next to me. I glance at her and smile softly, " Don't worry. That happened five thousand years ago, I've long gotten over Kara's death, as Alex's."

The pilot cleared his throat, " Ah, you may be able to get a signal through."

Ford activated his radio, " Major?"

" _Ford?_" Sheppard's voice sounded slightly garbled.

" Yes, sir."

" _Your timings perfect._"

" We're still two zero minutes out."

Gun fire entered the cabin followed by, " _Well then, your timing sucks. Just get here as fast as you can._"

Ford looks at the pilot, " Can you make this thing go any faster?"

The hum of the engines revved around me and I felt the Jumper accelerate forward, even as we approached I knew what had happened. I could feel the slight pulse of the distress signal coming from the planet we were heading to, and I could tell that there were only three people down there, and only two of them were human.

" Okay, we're picking you up on the HUD, sir."

A moments pause, " _Target the biggest life sign and fire!_"

" Your to close, sir."

"_Fire Lieutenant, that's an order._"

Ford sighed and pointed at the growing dot on the screen, " Fire on that target."

I heard the drone launch and saw the golden streak race for the planet's surface, looking up at the HUD I see the growing dot disappear.

" Sir?"

" _Nice work._"

" We got here as soon as we could. We'll be there in a few minutes, sir."

" _We can wait._"

I sigh and bump my head against the seat back, " Darn, missed all the fun."


	17. Chapter 17

" Are you sure your up to this?" Sheppard sounded concerned for me, and I smiled playfully.

" Yes, I'm sure. It's been three months since that whole Genii-trying-to-trap-the-alien-horse thing, trust me, I'm fine."

The truth is, I have missed all sorts of fun stuff that I was oddly to weak to experience. Like, the Kid Planet - the entire population made up of kids and young adults, and the Mist Planet – the surface is nothing but mist and Gate, but the mist is really the inhabitants. All the fun stuff, I am not missing this huge event. A massive hurricane is baring down on Atlantis and is threatening to destroy the entire city.

I shiver at the thought of such a storm, welcome back.

" That's the last of them." McKay says behind me from one of the controls.

I glance over the rail in time to see the Gate shut down, now only myself, Sheppard, McKay, a couple of Sheppard's men, and Dr. Weir are still in Atlantis. We only have to see Ford, Teyla, Carson, and the Athosians through and we can hunker down and ride the storm. We hope.

" Okay, so now all we have to do is deactivate the lightening platforms and hope that the shield comes on when we need it."

Sheppard rolls his eyes, " McKay, we're only doing this because you said it had an eighty percent chance of working. If it doesn't..." he doesn't finish his sentence but looks at me.

_If it doesn't work I'll be the only one who survives. That what he was going to say._

McKay nods, " Right. Okay, I'll take station two, Elizabeth you'll take station one, and Sheppard and Faith get stations three and four."

Sheppard and I exchange looks, " Where exactly is station three and four?"

McKay point to a display screen showing a blueprint of Atlantis, he gets up and points at two flashing dots furthest away from the other two, closer flashing dots.

" Are any of these thing anywhere close to a transporter?" he sounded doubtful but he has to ask.

McKay thinks as he looks at the screen, " I think Elizabeth's is, your guys is a brisk walk away from one."

" By walk you mean-"

" By walk I mean run."

" Oh, great. Come on, Faith, we've got no time to lose." we turn around and leave, heading toward the central tower's transporter.

" This is going to be a blast." my voice is dripping with sarcasm but I get the smile from Sheppard that I was aiming for.

" Maybe for you, but I actually have to work."

I smile, " So do I. I thought you had already learned that I can't do everything."

His expression becomes grim, " Ya, you can survive exploding ship and the hard vacuum of space but if a certain amount of blood escapes you..."

" Ya, and that's just what we know. I don't want to say that my life on the Hive was pampered, or easy, but I never had such a thing happen there. For all I know, it could be because of my age." I knew that I was rambling my worries, but it was something that had been bugging me while I had laid in the infirmary.

I stopped my train of thought as we walked into the closet like room and the panel opened before us, Sheppard punch the glowing dot that would be closet to station three. The doors closed and white light filled the room, as the light disappeared the doors opened and I saw a different hall in front of us.

" You gotta love those thing, they cut travel way down." I laugh at his joking tone.

We start running in the direction of the station, silence being the thing that fills the space between us. Then I stop suddenly and grab his wrist, " What?" his surprised voice asked a lot more then that one word.

" You know, it would be a lot quicker if you would agree to just ride me." I didn't understand the expression on his face so I ran over what I had just said and I stopped when I got to the end of my sentence, it sounded like something else.

I shake my head, " No such luck." stepping back I shift into a chestnut Arabian, my dished head raised to watch Sheppard. I had nothing against this form, I actually really liked it, even more since the Genii.

" Right." he shakes his head at himself and jumps up onto my gleaming back. Entangling his hands in my long mane, I playfully whisper, _hold on tight_.

Having every intention on doing so, I burst into a vampire's version of a gallop, in other words, really really fast.

I can feel Sheppard's thighs tighten around me but it doesn't bother me, my Wraith had done the same thing on that retched planet all those thousands of years ago.

Within ten seconds, I slam on the brakes and mentally laugh when Sheppard curses. He slides off my back and glances at the exit to the platform holding the lightening station, " Forget the transporters, other than the stop your a much better way of transportation."

Playfully, I stretch my neck out and bend my front legs in a bow, Sheppard's laugh is drowned out by the howling wind outside. In the distance I see the many flashes of the lightening that we so desperately want to harness. Sheppard activates his radio, " Okay, we're here." he has to yell to be heard over the wind.

McKay's voice is nearly impossible to make out, " I told you to contact me when you reached the first station."

" We are at the first one, McKay."

" Oh, I already finished with mine."

" Good for you."

" Mine, too." Elizabeth's voice entered the conversation.

" Good for everyone."

" Where are you?"

" I'm at the damn grounding station.

" Not you."

" I'm in the transporter."

A short pause, " There you are."

" There I am."

" McKay!"

" Oh, all right."

Sheppard heads to the station and I walk out to the edge of the platform and raise my head at the dark rolling clouds racing toward us. _This better work_.

The grounding mechanism in front of me hums before detaching, " One down, one more to go. Come on, Faith."

Lowering my head, I jump up the steps separating the panel for the mechanism and the edge before trotting up to Sheppard. He jumps up and on we go.

" Sheppard, we've got and Athosian party incoming, they've got wounded."

" Stop, Faith," I slow until I'm at a steady walk but I don't stop, " Were they attacked?"

" I don't know but we'll ask them in a second," a pause, " What the-"

I throw my head as I stop, throwing a look at Sheppard I see worry etched on his face but I also see the worry that he can't go to see what happened without risking Atlantis.

" _I'll go, you can make it there without me, it'll just take a little longer. Besides, I'm sure everything is fine and I'll catch up to you soon."_

He nods and slips from my back before running away from me. When he disappears around a corner, I glance behind me. _If something is wrong it can't be a coincidence that so many have evacuated. _Growling, I shift into a black wolf and literally peel paw. I shifted because: one, being smaller even I can be more maneuverable, and two, hooves make noise.

I extend my talons as I run, my normal wolf claws growing into two inch deadly weapons, my fangs lengthened as well. My growling turns into snarling when I hear more heartbeats than there should be in the Gate room and none of them say " wounded Athosian". I burst into the room and leap onto the closest person, I catch a glimpse of his uniform and pure hatred flows through me as I recognize the Genii. Before he can scream I open my mouth and sink my fangs into his jugular, my fangs going so far I can feel the bones.

" Commander Kolia!" I look up to see a young Genii raising his round, three barreled gun at me. I bare my bloody teeth and jump into the air between us. I plow into his lower lags, knocking him to the ground.

" Tev!" the voice belonged to another young Genii, the Genii under me being his brother, I look up and see more Genii coming to help save Tev.

My hatred may be raw and pure, but survival would be the determining factor. Knowing this, I jump left and run for the hallway leaving the Gate room, I am two feet away from cover when a _bang_ from above me tells me that my survival is about to be questioned. Sure enough, red hot anguish permeates my back before I lose all feeling in my lower body. I crash to the ground as out of the corner of my eye I see five Genii aiming those guns at me and I know that pain is about to intensify.

Just before the bangs of the many guns signals my "death", I summon every ounce of strength I can and send a mental burst toward the direction that Sheppard will be, _"Sheppard! Genii! Here!"_ then nothing.

The first thing I become aware of is the pain, not only in my throat but in my chest, my head, my back. My spine was healed long before I regained consciousness, I also shifted back into my vampire form. I know this because I can feel that my hands and feet have been restrained and I also feel a cold wall pressed against my shoulders.

I open my eyes to see the Gate facing me, through the many colored windows of the room I see that the storm is finally here.

" Now!" something beeps above me, I glance up to see activity in the control room, " Now!" another beep.

" McKay?" this voice is unfamiliar but obviously male.

I look down at my wrists and bring them to my lips, fangs, skin isn't the only thing they'll tear. I reach down as the rough rope falls away and rip the rope tying my feet with my talons. I kick the remains off and roll over into a crouch, surveying the area around me to see no one guard my once lifeless body. I start to my right toward the stairway leading to the control room, I creep up until I can peek over the edge, I recognize McKay at a control panel and Dr. Weir standing behind him, but I also see eleven men that I don't.

" Commander, there is a massive wave approaching the city." I follow the voice to a scrawny, dark haired Genii watching the screen that had been tracking the storm, the screen now shows a long line headed toward Atlantis.

Everyone turns toward a older man also with dark hair but the skin of his face shows a lifetime of wear and tear.

_Has to be the Commander._

" Do you really want to risk the lives of your men on the small chance that Atlantis isn't completely destroyed?" Dr. Weir directed her question toward the man I had pegged as Commander.

The man pauses for a matter of seconds before turning toward his men, " Grab what you can, we're leaving."

Weir sighs, " You've made the right choice."

" Your coming with us."

" What? Why!"

" To serve as payment for what you've done," he turns to a one of the men, " make sure that the body of the creature is among those to be taken."

The man nods and hurries towards the place I hide, I can't see anything good coming of it so I think of the smallest animal I can on such quick notice and I shift into a tiny white mouse. I'm amazed at how big everything looks and I watch as the young Genii hurries down the stairs without a backward glance. Deciding this isn't the best place to be when all the fun starts, I jump from step to step until I reach the last one and am able to look around the corner. The man is starring at my torn roped with a look of desperation, he can't tell his Commander this or they wont get out of here until they find me and he knows it.

I face forward just as the Gate starts up and I see the other Genii with items that rightfully belong to us but that they are stealing "as payment". McKay is ushered down before Elizabeth and I watch as he is pushed toward the Gate when suddenly automatic weapons fire pecks the Genii around him with holes.

Seeing a perfect entrance opportunity, I leap forward and shift into my original form, the Commander holding Weir in front of him. His eyes darting between me and Sheppard.

" Let her go!" my voice was full of authority as I gave the command.

He looks at Sheppard, " And risk hurting Dr. Weir?"

" I'm not aiming at her." with that he presses the trigger once and hits Kolia squarely in the shoulder as he fall through the Gate after dropping Elizabeth.

Sheppard runs toward her, " Are you all right?"

She stares wide eyed at him, " No." then she turns to me, " You were dead."

I smile at her, " Nice to see you too."

" Um, we have a problem." Ford said from above us in the control room.

We hurry up to see him watching the screen and McKay typing away at a laptop. I look at Sheppard, " Were is Teyla and Carson?"

The look on his face says I just voiced the question he had been asking himself. McKay typed at his laptop for two minutes, he announced that he was ready when Teyla, Carson, and Sora stumbled into the room.

I heard a beep from McKay's laptop and felt the energy emanating from the city, hurrying to one of the doors leading outside I rush out to see the shield flare a brilliant white as the wave passes around it.

_This is so cool._


	18. Chapter 18

" -don't want to hear it, Teyla." Sheppard is sitting across from me with Teyla, just as I left them. I look around and discover that something isn't right, everyone in the cafeteria is so subdued. _What's going on?_

" Faith? You okay?" I turn my gaze look at Sheppard.

" Um, I'm not sure. Something, just seems off. The rooms to tense, but why?"

" Could it be the three Wraith Hive ships speeding toward us?"

My spine stiffens, " What?"

" Oh, come on, Faith. You've known about this as long as we have."

I search my memory for the information but all I remember is sitting here listening to them talk, and before that falling asleep in my quarters. But everything before that up until arriving back in Atlantis after the rescue mission is a giant blank.

My head stars to throb as I push myself to remember but still, nothing. I glance up to see concern on both their faces and there is nothing I can say to reassure them because I can't reassure myself.

" Faith?" there's something different about Teyla's tone of voice.

I shake my head and immediately regret it as the throb turns into a pounding, " I don't know. I can't remember anything about three Hives ship baring down on us. The last thing about Atlantis involved issues that I remember is the fifteen hour ride to rescue you, Sheppard."

They raised their eyebrows in union, " You don't recall anything after that?" Teyla asked.

" Falling asleep last night and listening to you two just now."

" That's it?" Sheppard sounded shocked, " You've forgotten all the stuff since?"

" What stuff?"

" The nano-things that almost killed the entire human population of Atlantis, finding a very old Dr. Weir frozen in a stasis chamber in a lab, running into Kolia again as he tried to steal the ZPM even though "the Brotherhood" stole it from us, discovering that Teyla has some Wraith DNA and that we also had an intruder."

My gaze flickered to Teyla, so that's what has caused the change, before returning to Sheppard, " Intruder?"

" Bob. He didn't last long."

I nod as I see an image of a rather cocky Wraith standing in front of me as I raise a hand gun and fire, " Not long at all."

" What could have caused you to lose your memories?" Sheppard inquires.

I shrug, " Your asking me? I've never had something like this happen before-" I stop mid sentence as I feel a strange sensation, but somehow familiar. It feels like something trying to steal inside my mind but can't because I'm aware of it. With a jolt I realize that I felt the same sensation a few minutes ago before becoming aware just now. Someone, or something, I think just erased my memories.

I gasp as I realize the only thing that ever had the power to mess with me, the Ancient control device.

" Faith?"

" I have to go and, ah...break some equipment." I stand abruptly and hurry to the cafeteria balcony were I rush to the railing and swing my legs over. I flare my wing immediately and glide to one of the farthest towers were I land on one of its balconies, I fold my wings and run through the open door.

It doesn't take me long to zero in on the pull and follow it to a lab that appeared to have been under water after the storm. I could hear two scientists inside along with the occasional _beep_ or _ting_ of buttons, among other things I'm sure, being pushed.

The door is open so I just walk in, the scientists don't pay me any mind so I just walk up behind them and hit them with my fists. I watch as they both slump down to the floor in blissful unconsciousness, completely unaware of the fact that I'm going to break their new toy.

Running footsteps alert me to unwelcome company, I glare over my shoulder but see no one, at least not yet.

_I can't chance it. I trust them, but what if the chance to control me is to much for someone? Sure, I'm still fairly resistant to the device, but my missing memories is living proof that I'm not completely safe._

Turning my head to the left I see a pulsing gadget connected to a stand, this is where the pull is coming from, this is where all my earlier nightmares originated. I lift my right hand and watch my talons lengthen, sharp and ready to pierce anything.

" Faith!" my head snaps in the direction of the voice, Sheppard and Teyla have made it to the beginning of the hallway to this room and they're racing toward me.

" I'm sorry, Major."

I turn my gaze back to the object before severing it into six slender sections, the pull immediately stopped and I pull my talons out of the mess of metal before retracting them. I turn around just as the two of them enter the lab.

" Faith?" Sheppard's eyes moved from the unconscious scientists to the scrap metal behind me.

I shrug, " No cause for alarm, Major. My problems are now through, at least that one."

" What was it?"

" The device the Ancients used to control the vampires they caught. I'm guessing these scientists found it and activated it and started messing around. Since I was the only only vampire around, anywhere, it automatically zeroed in on me. What ever buttons they pushed caused the device to erase my memories of the last few months. Luckily, it was only that short time and not _all_ my memories."

" If you hate the thing so much, why didn't you destroy it before now?"

I watched as Teyla walked over to the scientists and kneeled beside them, checking their pulses and breathing.

" I haven't thought about it since coming here, actually, I haven't thought about in ten thousand years."

Sheppard glances at the shredded mass behind me, " Couldn't you have just turned it off?"

I smile, " And risk you military types taking advantage of me in the future? I think now."

Sheppard smiles at me, " Okay, I'll give you that one."

I look over his shoulder as I see reinforcements arrive, six men armed and ready, and completely useless when it comes to a rampaging vampire. I laugh at the thought of them trying to stop me let alone a rampaging vampire, they'd be dead before they knew it.

" Stand down."

" But, sir-"

" I said, stand down."

My gaze slides to the man who had spoken and I growl when I see Sgt. Bates glaring at me, for a split second I regret destroying the device only for simple excuse it would have given me when I... taught him a lesson. I sigh and turn back to Sheppard, " I'm out of here before the bullets start flying."

Without waiting for his response, I walk past him and purposely bump into Bates' side as I pass him. Even after all these years if you get on my bad side and don't do anything to get on my good side I'll make you wish you had. Just like when I was human, must be the Irish. At least, that's what mom would have said. My heart jerks at the thought of my mom, mostly because I had gone out of my way to forget in the beginning. Honestly, ever since coming to Atlantis I've found the desire to go _home_ stronger then ever. Secretly, through the centuries of being on the Hive, I had my Wraith scan the planets we passed and the ones we culled to see if maybe Earth was among them. Now I at least know why I never found it, being in another galaxy and all.

I am pulled from my reverie when someone bumps into me, I hear a small "sorry" but nothing else, I look up to see the Gate standing in front of me. _Wow, time flies_.

" Faith?" I follow the voice above me to see Weir staring at me.

" Yes?"

" Is everything all right?" her voice said concern for my well being but her mind said concern for everyone else.

Sighing, " Yes. Sheppard radioed ahead didn't he?" a hint of accusation.

She didn't answer but looked behind her, my guess is at the display screen. Curious as to what I've missed, I start up the stairs to the control center, stopping a few feet away from the others as I gazed at the three glowing shapes on the black background. It was a highly inadequate representation of the Hives, but it was still intimidating to think that they were actually headed for us. Not that I'm afraid, I mean, I'm probably the one person of any species to have any right at all not to fear the Wraith. But still...

" I ordered Zelinka to create a computer virus that could wipe out the Ancient database. We may be able to take only 8, maybe 9% of it with us. I can't bring myself to choose what though."

" What would happen if the Wraith got the database?"

" Well, they would be able to drastically soup up their hyper drives and they would be able to find Earth easily."

I felt torn, " I don't like it."

" Like what?"

I cross my arms over my chest, " The feeling that I'm betraying everyone. I was with the Wraith way longer than I was on Earth, does that mean that I am more connected to them then Earth? But on the other hand, I can still vaguely remember my family and I would never want my little sister to know what the human planets in this galaxy have known for all their lives. You wanna know what I am? A vampire with serious issues."

I felt Weir's uncertainty as she tried to think of something to make me feel better about what was happening.

" Dr. McKay says we can take the program that will allow us to someday dial home. If we can find a ZPM somewhere, you might be able to go home and see your family."

" But that's just it. How do I choose between my parents as well as other family over my Wraith? I don't think that I could really go back to Earth without making sure that he was safe and well, at least."

Elizabeth paused, " What is your sister's name?"

I sigh, " Kaylee. Ironically, her middle name is Elizabeth Hope."

" How old was she when you last saw her?"

" I know where your going with this. Trying to get to me by making me recall some of the things that I've been trying to keep buried all these years. But it wont change how I feel."

" I don't mean anything by my questions, unless you count me trying to understand you and your views."

I roll my eyes, " Oh, sure. Play the open-minded card."

" Yes, well. I was a negotiator back on Earth, I can play the low cards. How old?"

I tighten my arms, " Barely a year."

" So young? Such a short time it must be difficult to keep those memories."

" Some times. I can't remember her laugh anymore, or the precious sparkle in her dark brown eyes. But I do remember _her_, and that is what counts."

" What about the rest of your family? Your experiences? Birthdays?"

" Your prying, Doctor."

" I'm sorry."

I shake my head as I stare at the screen, " Don't be. I've revisited so many memories since I came here, it is kinda nice to tell someone," I sigh heavily, " My mom's name was JoAnne, my dad's was Chris. My grandma, on my dad's side, lived across the street from where we lived and her name was Betty, that's where Kaylee's middle name came from. She and I are both named after our grandmothers. When I was human, I loved animals so much. You could walk into our house and see animals that not many people know about. Before all this happened, I was planning to adopt a wild mustang, now I can be my own mustang.

I was sixteen when Kaylee was born, I loved her so much, that's why I sacrificed myself. I'm proud of saving my family, but... to me that was ten thousand years ago, now all I have is my Wraith."

Weir gazes at me with a sympathetic manner, " I'm sorry, Faith. I can't imagine what your feeling right now. If we survive this, maybe we can find a way so that you can have both."

I nod, " Doubtful, but thanks for the reassurance."

" Dr. Weir! We have a hyper space window opening!" I throw a glance over my shoulder to McKay watching the screen of his laptop with a look of horror. Weir stands and rushes out to him, I shortly behind. I stare at the screen as three red dots suddenly appear over a representation of this planet, a single white dot representing Atlantis, I lift my head up and eye the ceiling imagining the Hives above.

Weir turns around to face a wild haired Czech, " Zelinka, put the virus on stand-by."

I watch as his fingers fly over the keys of his laptop, a blinking red _**Stand-by**_ flashing across his screen.

Weir faces one of technicians, " Put on speaker." the technician pushes a clear panel and a smooth _zing_ sounds,

" This is Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the Wraith are here. I know that everyone of you wishes that we could just go home, but we can't. In ten minutes, the self-destruct will be initiated. You have already sent your belongings to the Alpha Site, now it is time to follow. We are abandoning Atlantis, with only a small hope of ever making it back to Earth, but I ask you to take that chance. Weir out." she makes a slicing motion to the technician and another _zing_ announces that the end of transmission.

Everywhere around me, I see people packing up their laptops and taking anything else that they can carry, I notice Sheppard and Teyla entering the Gate Room below and I watch as the Gate is dialed. Half way through the dialing procedure, the Gate pauses and starts dialing faster, signaling an in coming wormhole.

Sheppard and some other military personal prepare for whoever is trying to come through, the misty shield activates and for a moment everyone is silent. I glance up again to the Hives beyond, this sort of thing is their usual tactic to trap their prey.

" Receiving and IDC. It's the SGC..." the shock in the technicians voice was obvious, but at a quick sweep around I notice that he isn't the only one.

" Lower the shield." Weir says before hurrying down the stairs to stand next to Sheppard, who is now watching the glowing pool with a look of awe.

Suddenly, the pool ripples and armed men appear, one of them walks straight to Weir and Sheppard with a smug expression.

I don't stick around to listen, I turn away and walk through the door to the outside balcony where I lean against a supporting beam and try to ignore the panic slowly filling me. If Earth is able to contact Atlantis now it will only be a matter of time before they find out about me and my past with Wraith, I can picture the experiments that those military men would love to have done to me. How can I find my Wraith when I can't even trust my own planet?

The door opens behind me but I don't turn around, I have a fairly good idea who it is, sure enough, " I don't remember seeing her photo in that data transmission that you sent, who is she?"

I turn around to see a steely eyed, gray-haired man studying me with detailed skill, I feel my instincts rear inside me followed by the urge to make my dominance known. Instead, all I can do is narrow my eyes and watch him step closer and see Sheppard gaze in shocked horror.

Elizabeth hurries forward and stops in front of the man before he can get any closer to me, " She wasn't on the list because I respected her wish to stay off. Her situation is different then any other person in this city."

" How so? She looks like any young girl." he didn't even meet her eyes, but stared into mine, I did my best not to take it as a challenge.

" She could surprise you, sir." Sheppard walks up next to Weir and glances at me before turning back to face the man.

" Will you both stop being so cryptic. Did you pick her up like this Teyla of yours?" there is just something about this guy, he reminds me to much of Col. Sumner.

" She came to us the same time Teyla did. As to our being "cryptic", if you knew her you wouldn't want to betray her trust either for fear of your life." Elizabeth knew which buttons to push to get his attention, the man pulls his gaze away from me and faces her.

" What do you mean by that?"

" It means you don't want to piss me off." I cross my arms over my chest as he meets my eyes again.

He lifts his chin in the typical superior-male-fashion, " I have guns bigger than you."

Weir flashes a look at me with wide eyes, Sheppard's look wasn't much better, " You act all big and bad, but there is nothing about you that in any way would detour me from killing you."

" Faith." Elizabeth was trying to distract me as I stepped closer to the idiot.

" Don't 'Faith' me, Dr. Weir. This man needs to know what he is messing with."

He smirks, " I think your delusional, Girly."

My responding growl drew the attention of personal inside.

" You inconsiderate... if you ever down size me in such a way again... I am older than _dirt_!" I felt every muscle in my body tighten as my anger at this man flooded through me, my finger tips began to tingle.

" What is she?"

Sheppard beat Weir to the punch, " She's literally a vampire. From Earth. She's been here with us since we arrived. As long as you don't do anything stupid like... stare her in the eyes without blinking, or... just plan provoke her, everything turns out really well." Weir turn toward him with a raised eyebrow, I stare at him as well.

_Who knew he was so good with words?_

_Okay, this is as far as I've gotten and I have some stuff going on, mainly school and work. I'll get to work of finishing all my fictions as soon as I can._


End file.
